One big crazy Family
by case1234
Summary: Shelby and Will schuester and how they handle the many ups and downs of parenthood. Their children are Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Puck and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Pov**

"**Rachel sweetie where is your brother?" My teacher asked coming to sit on the bench outside of the elementary school next to me.**

"**Oh um he's coming." I told her smiling wide so she would leave me alone.**

"**If you're sure." She patted my shoulder and walked out to her car. Great teacher I thought.**

**I had been sitting forty-five minutes, so I just decided to walk home. It was only two miles.**

**As I was walking I got kinda lost and had to stop for a minute and look around. Where the heck was I?**

**Finn POV**

"**Dinner !" I heard my mother scream up the stairs…oh great.**

"**Hey mom." I smiled kissing her cheek before climbing into my seat next to Puck.**

"**Wait a second where the Hell is Rachel?" My mom asked looking frantically at all of us trying to make Rachel magically appear.**

**Everyone started freaking out, as did I. I was supposed to pick her up today and had totally forgot.**

"**Dude you fucking forgot to pick up our little eight year old sister from school." Puck glared at me as did Kurt, Mike, Sam , Santana and Britt.**

"**Alright don't panic I am sure she's still waiting for him, or Dad picked her up." Mom spoke softly walking to the door and grabbing her keys as Britt and San screamed that they we're coming too.**

"**Dude seriously Rachie is like the size of a five year old!" Mike screamed at me slamming away from the table as Sam and Puck just glared daggers at me.**

"**Dude-" Puck started but we were cut off by the doorbell.**

**I ran to answer. "Rachie!" I screamed opening the door and pulling the small girl up and into my arms.**

"**Finn you forgot me!" She said angrily as I set her down on her feet.**

"**Rachel!" Puck ran to the little brunette and swirled her around. He was way overly protective of her.**

"**Noah, where's Mommy?" Rachel asked with those big brown eyes that could get her away with murder.**

"**She's looking for you baby." Puck told her kissing her forehead and hugging her to him again.**

"**Rachie where have you been?" Sam asked as he grabbed her in his arms and passed her to Mike, who then passed her to Kurt.**

"**I had to walk home." She said softly.**

"**Rachel," Mike said knelling down to her height "never ever walk home alone again." His dark eyes were running through the possibilities of a small girl walking alone on the street. Mike was great with her even though he wasn't even her brother, just Puck's best friend who was currently living with us because his dad got a job offer in Tokyo.**

"**I'll go call mom and Dad." Kurt told us grabbing his cell phone and running up the staircase.**

"**Finnie you won't forget me tomorrow will you because I have ballet and tap class and cannot afford to miss one second of either of them."**

**I laughed at my little sister and ruffled her hair "Mike's picking you up tomorrow kiddo."**

**Her little face lit up and she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck "Can we get ice cream after Mike?"**

**The Asian boy smiled and laughed "Don't we always?" He asked tickling her belly as she giggled her cute little tinkling laughter.**

"**Rachie come here." Sam said pointing to the spot on the sofa next to him. I watched as the little girl hopped up on his lap and cuddled into his chest. I really screwed up today, something terrible could have happened to her.**

**The door opened and in walked our father looking around frantically and then his eyes landed on Rachel and he let out a sigh of relief running over and pulling Rachel into his arms and kissing her cheek. "Don't scare daddy like that." He huffed out of breathe.**

"**Dad didn't Kurt call you?" Puck asked walking over to our Dad and mock punching him in the gut.**

"**No!" Our dad said slightly confused…maybe that is where I got it from.**

"**Mommy!" Rachel squealed when the door opened revealing our mom.**

"**Angel, you never ever ever do that to me again, I am getting grey hairs because of you."**

**Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck "Those are because of Noah Mommy."**

**I chuckled as Puck pouted and stomped at Rachel as she giggled and laughed at our goofball of a brother.**

"**Mommy I am starving." Rachel cried out.**

"**Lets eat then, I don't want you wasting away on me angel." We all walked into the dinning room waiting for our mother and father (god knows what they were doing) to come in. Our mom sat down a plate of chicken and Rachel started to get up from her chair.**

"**Rachel Schuster you better get that little booty back on that seat." Our mom said sternly.**

**Rachel frowned and crossed her little arms over her chest "Mommy, chickens are animals, how would you like it if a giant ate me."**

**My parents cracked up and grinned at each other " Shelby she is your daughter." Dad smiled and ran a hand through his hair "Rachie, baby you need to eat sweetie pie."**

"**Yeah chicken legs." Santana smiled at her fondly reaching over to muse the girls hair.**

"**Grrrrrr, I don't want to eat chickens Mommy!" She pouted and looked absolutely adorable.**

"**Rachel you don't have to eat the chicken, but if you don't you have to take some vitamins."**

**Rachel frowned "Why?" She whined .**

"**Because Rachel, you need those nutrients and if you aren't going to eat meat then you have to get them another way. Now you eat your salad and rice please."**

"**So tell me what the plans are for this weekend ?" Mom asked smiling and ignoring the huffing eight year old.**

"**Me and San are going to the Cheerios party!" Brittany squealed excitedly.**

"**I am going out with Tina, were doubling with Matt and Mercedes." Mike said in his usual soft tone.**

"**I'm going to the cheerios party!" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows.**

"**Sadly that is true, he was invited." Santana groaned.**

"**How did you manage that?" Dad smiled at him proudly.**

**Puck just shrugged "I'm a stud."**

"**In your dreams Noah!" Rachel giggled and we all laughed at her little comment as Puck feigned Mock hurt.**

"**Kurt, are you and Blaine going out?" Mom asked him.**

**He nodded wiping his bangs from his face " Yeah, we were going to go to Rocky Horror tomorrow night." He turned to Rachel "Do you want to go princess?"**

**Rachel looked up at him and smiled "I love that movie. Toucha Toucha Toucha touch me I want to be dirty…"**

**I gaped at her "Rachel when did you see that?" I asked glaring daggers at Kurt who treated her like she was so much older than she actually was.**

"**I watched it with Jesse and then me and Kurt watched it's funny."**

"**Kurt." Our Dad said sternly "Do you really think you should've let her watch that?"**

**Kurt shrugged "What's the problem with it, I mean Rachel watches grey's anatomy with me and you don't say anything." Kurt had a point there.**

"**Kurt what time is it at, and where?" Mom asked probably allowing him to go.**

"**It's at the Columbus theater and it starts at seven." He said sheepishly, knowing that our parents would never allow him to go all the way to Columbus.**

"**Kurt you aren't going pal, Columbus is a good hour and a half and Blaine just got his license." Our Dad told him as stern as possible ,for him that is.**

"**Yeah Kurt got to agree with your father here, Blaine isn't an experienced driver, and it is all freeway."**

"**Awe come on Mom, Dad." Kurt whined like literally whined as Rachel giggled.**

"**Hey um dude why don't I take Quinn, and you guys could drive with us. I don't have class tomorrow night." I asked, knowing that Quinn would probably like the show.**

**Kurt thought about it for a minute before agreeing "I'll ask Blaine, but I'm not sure."**

"**What about me?" Rachel whined looking up from her plate of untouched food.**

"**Maybe if you ate your whole plate of food, I would take you and Jesse with us." I told my little sister.**

**She quickly picked up her fork and ate a bite of salad "So I can go now."**

"**Nope squirt whole plate." Puck told her pointing in her direction.**

**She ate a few more bites before pushing her plate away from her. **

"**Rachie you little…" Brittany smiled at her and brushed a hand against her little sisters cheek.**

"**Mommy, can I go call Jesse and see if he needs a ride to ballet tonight?" Rachel asked smiling.**

**Mom just shook her head at her "Jesse's Mom is picking you up tonight sweetie, so just sit down and eat your dinner."**

"**So Sam big plans for the weekend?" Dad asked **

**Sam shrugged "I'm too depressed." After his girlfriend Libby broke his heart two weeks ago he's been in a true funk.**

"**you can come to rocky horror with us Sammy." Rachel smiled at him, she was such a sweetheart.**

"**Hmmm maybe I will come with you doll." He gave her a goofy grin.**

"**Alright guys I want homework done got it." Mom ordered the kids and I just grinned I was a senior meaning I had just finished school and didn't have any homework.**

"**Finn!" Rachel pulled on my leg "Will you help me with my times tables."**

**I grinned at how cute she was "Sure kiddo."**

**Shelby POV**

**Having a small family was never an option for me, my brother died when I was ten and I spent most of my time wishing I had another brother or sister. I always wanted five children, though I actually have six of my own children,though Mike Chang and Santana Lopez have made permanent residences in my life. Santana, well Brittany dragged her home the first day of second grade and Will and I discovered that she was a foster child and had been in six homes in the last five years. That made my decision and we made her ours by adopting her when she was nine. Mike had a wonderful family but his parents did not want him having to move to Tokyo and leave the life he wanted to behind, so he moved in with us last September. I love those two as much as if I gave birth to them though and they know it.**

**As for my own children, they drive me absolutely nuts. Finn just graduated a year ago and attends Ohio State and commutes . I am so proud of him because I had him when I was twenty and had no idea how to be an adult let alone a mother. Noah nicknamed himself Puck for no apparent reason and supposedly is a "badass", though he is always protective of his brothers and is a senior along with Mike. Sam and Brittany are my golden haired children who are always keeping me on my toes. They are my juniors. Kurt is my baby, my second youngest with his bright blue eyes and the demeanor in which he handles his life astounds me, though he drives me nuts when he cannot pick an outfit! He's just a freshman and has a tough time at school. Rachel, Rachel is my little carbon copy. She looks exactly like me and is even starting to act like me.**

"**Hey baby!" My husband broke me away from my thoughts pulling up his sleeves to help me with the dishes.**

"**Hey how was class today?" I asked him kissing his cheek and smiling at him.**

"**It was good, my kids are doing really great this year." **

"**That's cause your working so hard babe."**

"**I am, and so are you. How is the choir thing going?"**

**I sighed I was the choir teacher at Carmel high and I loved it but I always wanted to be on broadway. "It was good."**

"**Shelbs come on I know you like a book."**

**I shook my head and continued scrubbing the dishes "All the kids just don't seem to love singing like I did."**

**My husband wrapped his arms around my waist "I lo-"**

"**Mommy!"**

"**What Rachel?" I asked without even turning to see my eight year old.**

"**I need my reindeer tights." She singsong."**

**I turned around and bent down to her level "Sweetie it's May you don't want to wear your reindeer tights."**

**She nodded "I do Mommy."**

**Will just stood there laughing "Let her wear them Shelbs."**

"**Yeah let her wear them Shelby." Rachel giggled.**

**I rolled my eyes "My name is Mommy missy and you are going to wear your pink tights tonight."**

"**Grrrr!" She growled at me and stomped out of the room.**

"**Now where were we?" I asked my husband seductively.**

"**Hmmm." He kissed my neck as I groaned.**

"**Ew." Kurt whined covering his eyes "That's gross."**

"**What's up bud?" Will asked him pulling away from me and putting a hand across our sons shoulders.**

"**Uh I just wanted to tell you guys that my homework's done and I'm going to bed."**

"**Baby you feeling okay?" I asked him putting my hand on his forehead and feeling for a temperature.**

"**I'm fine." He grumbled.**

"**What's up pal?" Will asked him, a concerned look on his face.**

"**I don't want to go to McKinley anymore." Kurt whispered quietly.**

"**Baby, I know that you want to go to Dalton because of Blaine but…"**

**Kurt cut me off and I noticed the tears in his eyes "Mom, I' m sick of the bullying. I don't want to go to Dalton because of Blaine, I just want to go because there's a zero tolerance policy." My baby put his head in his hands and started to cry.**

**I quickly began rubbing his back in small circles and whispering comforting words to him. "Baby it'll work out. Tomorrow you and I will go over to Dalton alright."**

**Kurt looked up and sniffed wiping his eyes "T-t-thanks Mom, Dad."**

**Will was clenching his fist angry at the treatment our son was getting at his school "I love you son." Will hugged our son and kissed the top if his head."**

**I hugged him too "Don't set your alarm I am going to wake you up and we'll go over to Dalton."**

**My son hugged me tight against the waist "Thank you Mom. I love you."**

**I kissed his cheek "I love you. "**

"**I love you too." He murmured "I'm going to go to sleep."**

"**Alright baby." I brushed back his brown locks and kissed his forehead. I hated that kids were so cruel to my son because of who he loved.**

"**Night bud." Will told him hugging him again.**

"**God Will I hate kids."**

"**Thanks a lot Mom." Puck smirked as he walked into the room.**

"**She's mad at those kids that bully your brother."**

**Puck growled his eyebrows furrowing "I thought I told those little punks." **

"**Noah would you calm down. We think it's for the best that he transfers over to Dalton." Will told him.**

"**Are you serious? You are just going to send him to the school his boyfriend attends?"**

"**Noah, it is for the best." I told him rubbing his shoulder gently.**

" **I just god people are so stupid." he stammered his hazel eyes wild.**

"**Why don't you go talk to him bud?" Will suggested looking just as angry and confused as our son did.**

**My son didn't say anything just went to the fridge and grabbed two sodas and headed upstairs to talk to his little brother.**

**Puck POV**

**How could people be so cruel to my little brother? He may be gay, but he is a great kid and he will be somebody someday. He was on the football team, best damn kicker in the state and even the guys on the team were cool with him, but those little fucker hockey players liked to make his life hell.**

"**Kurt can I come on?" I asked knocking on my brothers door.**

"**I guess." I heard his quiet reply.**

**I walked in and saw the kid sitting in bed and texting furiously. "Put your phone down kid we need to talk."**

**He looked skeptical but put his phone on the bedside table next to him. "They told you."**

**I sat down on the edge of his bed "Yeah they told me and I cannot believe you didn't."**

"**Violence doesn't solve anything Puck, they will always hate me."**

"**Kiddo they're ignorant jackasses and you can't listen to what they say about you and you sure as hell cannot leave McKinley."**

"**Why not ?" He asked his eyes wide showing that still childlike innocence in his eyes.**

**I put my hand on his shoulder "Cause one thing I know for sure is that problems don't get better if you run from them."**

"**They may not get better, but maybe I can pretend they did."**

**I sighed and ran a hand over my buzzed head and stood up "Just don't run because you're scared." **

"**Bye Noah!" Rachel squealed running past me in her black leotard and pink tights with a black tutu.**

"**Where you going princess?" I asked her before she could reach the stairs.**

"**Silly Noah…Ballet!"**

**I laughed and picked her up twirling her around and set her down on the ground. "Okay when you get home I want you to go talk to Kurt."**

**She nodded and hugged my leg "Okay Noah see you later!"**

**I watched her run down the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her and smiled she didn't know how complicated life actually was.**

**I walked into my bedroom smirking when I saw Mike talking to his girlfriend and apologizing about something or other.**

"**God," He sighed when he hung up "women!"**

**I laughed at him "I hear you my brother." I told him truthfully, tossing him a coke.**

"**So dude you should totally find a date tomorrow night and you can triple with me and Matt, it'll be like a threesome." He looked horrified at what he had just said and we both seriously started cracking up and we were rolling on the floor laughing.**

"**Dude." I said out of breathe when I was finally done laughing and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. " I think I am going to go to that Rocky Horror thing tomorrow night. Kurt is feeling really low, even wants to transfer schools."**

**Mike narrowed his eyes "Are Karfosky and Azimo still missing with him?"**

**I nodded clenching my fists "You know what that means."**

**He nodded and clenched his fist to "Of course I do man, what are big brothers for?"**


	2. chapter 2

Santana POV

"Hey Britt what should I wear to the cheerios party?" I asked my blonde 'sister' as I was standing in front of my closet staring at the choices.

"Hmmmm," She walked over to my closet and just stared at my options before pulling out a pair of skin tight jeans and a pink sequin halter top.

"Thanks Britt that's perfect." I smiled at her and put the clothes on my desk chair.

"Sure San, no problemo."

I smiled as I noticed the Spanish book sitting in her hand" Britt are you studying for the Spanish test for tomorrow because if you are I think I can help."

She frowned and I noticed the tear in her blue eye "It's just I-I think Daddy thinks I'm stupid."

I sighed and walked over to her bed sitting down opposite her "Britt you're not stupid."

She nodded and put her head in her hands "I am, I'm stupid."

"Britt come on." I didn't know what to say because in all honesty Brittany wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Whatever I'll just fail again and Daddy can get mad at me."

"Listen Britt why don't we just go talk to Dad and see if he can help us?"

Brittany finally looked up and smiled brightly "Thanks San. That is such a great idea I cannot even believe it.

We found Dad playing Halo with the guys and screaming , he is such a big kid.

"Daddy will you help us study for the Spanish test please?" I aksed him fluttering my eyelashes.

"Oh hey I need help with that do Dad?" Sam said in his usual trying to be cool tone.

Dad looked way to excited about getting asked for help in Spanish and I was kind of afraid of what he was going to make us do, or how much studying we would have to do.

"Alright you guys, I am so excited." Dad said before practically skipping down to his office to get his stuff.

" Alright Puck, Finn clear out." Dad said once he came back with a stack of papers and a bunch of books.

"Dad can we start with vocabulary?" Sam asked our Dad.

Dad nodded "La tierra?"

"Land!" Sam and I shouted as Brittany just sat there looking as confused as ever.

"Lo tradicional."

Brittany put her finger to her chin and thought for a second, biting her lip. "That's a traditional thing."

Dad was smiling and he nodded slipping on his glasses "Very good Britt."

Brittany smiled brightly "Thanks Daddy."

After we finished studying the vocab, which Britt did really good on, We moved onto grammar which was a little bit more difficult for Sam, and Brittany.

"Dad, is the test going to be really hard?" Sam whined.

"No, it is only twenty five questions and from our little study session tonight I think the three of you should all do wonderfully."

"Thanks Dad!"We told him migrating back upstairs to finish our other homework.

Kurt POV

I was laying in bed close to sleep, even though it was only eight O'clock, when I heard a knock on my door. I moaned inwardly not wanting to deal with anyone "Go away!"

"Kurt it's me."

I smiled my little sister was so adorable "I'm sorry I don't know who me is."

"Rachel Schuester your sister."

I sighed turning on my lamp "Alright come on in Princess."

Rachel creaked open the door and bounced on top of my bed.

"What can I do for you Princess?" I asked pulling her hand so she was sitting up against the headboard next to me.

"Can I do something for you Kurt?" She asked her big brown eyes sincere.

I thought about it for a minute "No princess you can't do anything for me."

She frowned deeply and put her tiny hand over my chest "I know that you feel lonely, but I just wanted you to know that you are not alone."

I smiled at her, She was so perceptive for an eight year old. I think that's what I miss most about being her age, there is this innocence that allows you to say whatever you feel no matter what the circumstance. I miss being able to see things, truly see them like Rachel could without all of my bias getting in the way.

"I am lonely Rachie."

She took her small hand and wrapped it around my larger one. "Your never alone you have me, Finn, Puck, San and Britt, Mike and Sam, Blaine, plus Mommy and Daddy, you aren't alone."

I sighed and squeezed her hand slightly "Your too young to understand Princess, but one day you'll get it."

"Don't worry Kurt I love you."

"I love you too Princess." I did love Rachel, more than anyone else in the family I think she was wise beyond her years and loved everyone regardless of what they did.

"Are we still going to go to Rocky Horror tomorrow?"

"Me and Blaine are going to go Rachie, but I think you should do something with Sam he is a little sad."

She looked deep in thought, her little face scrunching up "Libby hurt his heart."

I nodded "She did, that's why you should do something with him."

She nodded "I have to go check on him." She kissed my cheek and bounced off the bed "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too!" I called after her.

Sam POV

I was just sitting in my room staring at a picture of my ex-girlfriend and I feeling depressed when my favorite person in the entire world walked in.

"Hi Sammy."

I smiled and turned around opening up my arms for my little sister "What's up Angel?"

She ran into my arms and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck "Want to do something tomorrow?"

I smiled she was so cute "Of course I want to do something with my favorite person in the world."

She looked confused "But Finn is busy tomorrow."

I laughed and tapped her head " I am talking about you, you little goofball."

She giggled "Oh."

I laughed and set her down on my bed "What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm," She said thinking about it "We could go to the movies."

"The movies what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm you know what we could do" I asked her poking her stomach as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sam!" She squealed breaking free from my grasp and running from the room and bounding down the stairs.

"Get back here you."

"Finn save me!" She screeched hiding behind our older brothers leg .

"Leave my baby sister alone." Finn mocked picking Rachel up like a baby.

"I'm no baby Finn!" She yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, well you're my little baby sister." I told her moving my hands to her stomach and tickling her again as she writhed in Finns' arms.

"Stop it!" She screamed through her fit of laughs as tears streamed down her little face.

"Okay she has had enough." Finn told me setting her on her feet and punching me in the shoulder.

"I don't want to do anything with you anymore." She pouted her lower lip jutting out.

"Awe come on Rachie." I begged her falling to my knees and crawling over to her.

"Okay I forgive you, but only if you take me to Breadstix tomorrow night."

I smiled she was too smart for her own good "Alright we'll go to Breadstix tomorrow night and I'll even take you to the candy store afterwards."

She smiled her trademark grin "I love you, you're the best big brother ever!"

"Hey what about me?" Finn asked her pouting.

She just rolled her eyes "He is my favorite today and tomorrow."

He frowned and pouted as she just giggled at him "That's not nice Rachel."

She just shrugged her tiny shoulders and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulders (A move taught by Santana).

"Hey Rachie are these boys bothering you?" Brittany asked coming up and putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Nope." She answered immediately popping her "P".

"Rachel you better be ready tomorrow by six, and do not eat too much ice cream with Mike."

She nodded "Don't worry I won't. Goodnight Sammy." She told me giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Angel."

"Come on Rachie me and Santana want to do your hair." Brittany told her taking her small hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"what about Finn?" She asked looking up at Britt and Frowning.

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll tuck you in later." Finn called to her not looking up from the TV.

I sighed sitting down on the couch next to my older brother "That's going to be the best date I've been on in a long time."

Finn nodded "She is much less demanding than a girlfriend."

Brittany POV

"Go put on you pajamas Rachie." I told my little sister pushing her towards her room "Then come meet me and Santana in our room."

She nodded and scampered off to her room to put on her pajamas.

"Come here Princess." Santana told our little sister when she came into our room five minutes later wearing her cute little mermaid pajamas.

"San are you going to French braid it?" She asked as she hopped on the bed between Santana and I.

"We'll both do a side." I told her messing up her chocolate brown hair.

"Do you want us to braid pink ribbons in it Princess? I hear you've got a hot date tomorrow night."

She giggled "Sam and me are going to Breadstix tomorrow night."

I smiled she loved when one of us took her out someplace 'grownup.' "Woah I'm so Jealous do you think I could come?" I asked her.

She shook her head "You have to go to your party and get embarrassed by Noah.

Santana's eyes and mine met and we started laughing hard, while Rachel just stared at us like we were nutcases.

"Okay sorry Princess, let's do your hair." Santana said wiping her eyes and pulling our little sister in for a quick hug.

We both quickly braided a side of her head and talked to her about all sorts of things until Mom came in and told us it was time for her to go to bed.

"Come on Rachel time for bed." Mom told her standing our doorway and wearing her best no business face.

"Goodnight Santana." Rachel hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

"Goodnight Britt." I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug kissing her forehead.

Will POV

"Good night Angel." I smiled kissing my little girls forehead and pulling her pink princess sheets up to her chin.

"I want a story." She said fluttering her eyelashes.

Shelby smiled sitting on the end of her bed and grabbing one of our daughter's hands "I think I can do that."

I took a seat next to my wife smiling "What story are you going to tell Shelby?"

"A good one Mommy about a Princess."

Shelby smiled and winked at me "I have the perfect story in mind." She told our daughter immediately starting the story.

Once upon a time in a land far far away in a town called Cleveland lived a teenage boy. This boy was a very big nerd and loved to sing and dance in the glee club in his school. He was a nerd, but was in love with the beautiful princess, but she was too busy with her jerky court jester boyfriend to notice him.

Rachel squealed and sat up "Tell me more Mommy like what the nerd looked like."

"What story are we telling ?" Mike asked coming into Rachel's room

Rachel smiled excitedly "There's a dork and a princess and a jerky court jester."

Mike laughed "That sounds like a good story I think I'll have to stay for this one."

Shelby laughed "Alright are you ready?"

Mike made himself comfortable sitting next to Rachel his back against the headboard "Ready."

So this nerd was very cute, he had curly brown hair and big dimples with the brightest brown eyes in all of the kingdom. He was a nice boy and very chivalrous, but he had a big problem. His problem was that he was in love with princess, but he thought that she would turn him down…and she had a big scary boyfriend."

"Mommy why did you stop!" Rachel whined and stuck her lower lip out.

"Because it is time for bed my little girl, but we will finish it okay."

Rachel yawned and nodded her head "Okay Mommy."

"Goodnight baby girl." Shelby told her hugging her tight and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Goodnight Mommy, Mike and Daddy!" She said happily closing her eyes and turning off her lights.

We walked out , turning her night light on, and closing her door.

"You going to bed?" Shelby asked our surrogate son.

He yawned "Yeah,everyone is. It has been a long day.

"It has," I agreed with him patting his shoulder.

"Goodnight honey." Shelby told him pulling him in for a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Goodnight Mom." He smiled sheepishly and kissed her cheek. He turned to me "Night Dad."

I man hugged him "goodnight Mike."

"Uh I am so exhausted." Shelby mumbled collapsing onto the bed.

I dropped right next to her " So am I babe." I told her kissing her gently before sliding under the covers.

She joined me laying her head on my chest "Goodnight nerd I love you."

"I love you to Princess Shelby."


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep "Ugh Chang turn it off!" I screamed as the alarm blared in my ear. I heard it go off and I smiled rolling back onto my side and closing my eyes.

"Dude get up!" I felt my friend shake me.

"Go away I'm tired."

"Dude we have to get to school early today …Tina."

I sat up and glared at my "Brother" "Dude drive with Matt or some shit."

He glared back at me "Dude."

"Ugh fine whatever." I complied sitting up and pulling on the same jeans I had worn the day before and a Mckinley High sweatshirt.

Mike gave me a disgusted look "What no shower?"

"Dude I have gym first hour."

He rolled his eyes "I know for a fact you don't shower in there."

"Yeah well I have deodorant in my locker."

He smirked "Alright dude whatever I won't try to make you all hygienic like me." He said grabbing his backpack and walking out of our shared room.

Ugh I looked at myself in the mirror and Oh hot damn am I a good looking badass. I smiled no wonder the ladies love me.

I walked down the stairs to see my entire family besides Finn eating breakfast.

"Morning Noah." My mother smiled sliding me a glass of orange juice.

"Morning guys."

"Hey Noah, guess what?" Rachel asked cheerfully practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" I asked her amused at how she could be so perky in the morning.

"I get to go to your school today."

I smirked "Oh yeah shrimp."

She nodded excitedly "A pipe broke at my school and Mommy has to take Kurt to Dalton, so I get to go to work with Daddy."

Dad smiled "Yup and you get to learn to speak Spanish."

"And I can go to the art room." She smiled clapping her little hands.

"Mike I am going to pick Rachel up at third hour ,so if you can pick her up from Carmel for me."

"Sure Shelby ,I've got her." Mike told our mom "But why don't you just let Rachel stay with Dad all day."

Mom smiled "Because the kids have been dying for me to bring in this little Rugrat and have her sing."

"I know the perfect song Mommy."

Mom winked at her "I am sure you do baby."

"Rachel, hurry up and eat your breakfast!" Dad told her gesturing towards the bowl of fruit loops.

She made a disgusted looking face "I don't like fruit loops!"

"Yes you do princess." Kurt told her poking her stomach.

"I am sick of them." She pouted.

"Drink your apple juice then Princess." Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt but did what he told her.

"Alright I''ve got to get going guys, drive Rachel with you." Dad said pointing to me.

"Sure Dad we've got her." I gave Rachel a goofy grin.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I got you up so early."

"It's fine Mom. Can I stay at Carmel afterwards and watch Rachel sing."

Mom smiled and ruffled his hair "You my darling most certainly can."

All of a sudden Rachel started bouncing around in her seat and practically squealing with excitement.

"Let's go!" Santana exclaimed grabbing her backpack and slipping it onto her shoulder "We have Cheerios."

"Bye Kurt, bye Mommy!" Rachel called wrapping her arms around Kurt and Mom.

"Bye Mom, Bye Kurt!" We called as we were running through the door.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Sam POV

"I'll take Rachel with me to Dad you guys." I told my siblings grabbing Rachels hand and pulling her into the school.

"Hey Sam?" I looked down at Rachel and saw that she was looking wideeyed at Karofsky.

I glared at him "Yes Angel?"

"Isn't that the boy that's mean to Kurt."

I bent down to her level and looked into her wide brown eyes "Yes Angel that is the boy that is mean to Kurt."

She looked like she was going to start crying so I grabbed her hand and continued to pull her towards my locker. I grabbed the books I needed, and turned to see my little sister crying her eyes out.

"Angel why are you crying?" I asked her pulling her towards Santana and Brittany who were talking to a group of girls in their cheerios uniforms.

She didn't say anything, just walked down the hall with her head down, and her tiny hands stuffed into her blue jeans.

"Sam, why is she crying?" San asked when she got one look of the upset little girl.

"She saw Karofsky and realized that he was the one that was bullying Kurt."

Santana's eyes grew narrow " What do you mean he's been bullying him? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Come with me Rachel." Brittany said taking the little girls hand and leading her most likely to Puck.

"Well?" Santana asked tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest.

I ran a hand through my hair "He doesn't think it's our problem."

She looked furious and I was entirely freaked out by her stance "Well that is too damn bad, he's our little brother and that means we stick up for him." She took off then stomping down the hallway straight towards Karofsky's locker. I watched as she slapped him hard across the face.

"You think it's fun messing with people that are smaller then you do you."

HE smirked likem the son of a bitch he is "Hey dude can be a little Homo all he wants doesn't mean I have to accept it."

Santana raised her hand to slap him again "Don't talk down to people fat ass."

Karofsky's eyes grew angry and he pushed Santana hard. That was it I punched him in the face. We rolled around on the floor throwing punches.

"Get off of him!" I felt someone grab me under the armpits to my feet.

"What is going on here?" My Dad asked glaring at the both of us.

"He pushed Santana...hard." I told my father looking straight at him.

Dad's eyes wandered to Santana where she was standing off to the side "San are you okay?"

"Fine Dad."

"Alright you two get to the office." Dad said sternly following the two of us to the office, though I saw the look of pride in his eyes.

Kurt POV

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice ask as my mother and I walked out of the principals office at Dalton.

"Hey Blaine. I am thinking about transferring here." I smiled at my boyfriend.

I watched Baline's face fall " Has the bullying by that Karofsky kid gotten worse?" He asked my mother.

My mom grimaced "Yes, and apparently the public school system doesn't give a damn about bullying."

Blaine smiled at me "Well then I am glad you're coming here."

I smirked "Figured you would be."

"Alright you too, I hate to break this up, but we have a little Diva waitng on us." Mom smirked at the two of us.

"Blaine are you still coming over tonght?"

"Of course Kurt we have a lot to talk about it." He smirked "I'll be over at five."

"See you then Baline."

"Bye Kurt, Bye Shelby."

As we were driving I turrned to my mother "Hey Mom?"

She looked over at me giving me one of her dazzling smiles "Yes my darling?"

"I love you." The three words were simple, no overstatement but I hoped she understood what I meant.

"I love you too baby."

Shelby POV

The last thing I was expecting to find out when I went to pick up my eight year old up from Mckinley high school, was that my son had been give a ten day suspension for fighting.

"Samuel Schuester!" I yelled when I walked into the principals office to see my daughter sitting on her older brothers lap, holding an ice pack to his face.

"Mommy he was tanding up for Kurt." My little girl said softly her brown eyes wide.

I sighed walking over to my children and kneeling down next to them, removing the ice pack from my son's eye to reveal a bruise forming. "I am proud of you for defending your little brother."

He smiled and looked at Rachel "It had to be done Mom."

I smiled and pulled Rachel from his lap holding out my hand for my son "Come on, your brother's waiting in the car."

"What the hell happened?" Kurt asked from his place in the front seat when he saw Sam slide into the back with Rachel.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"Sama nd Karofsky get into a fight."

"Sam!" Kurt screamed "I am not worth getting suspended over."

Sam huffed "Kurt you're my little brother and more importantly my best friend so guess what I am going to protect you."

"Thanks Sam."

"You don't have to thank me little brother."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face Will and I, we raised good kids.

"Alright you guys these three creatures are my children Sam, Kurt and Rachel." I said standing in front of my choir class with my children.

"She is so cute."

"She is addorable I want to put her in my pocket."

"He is so hot!"

"His shoes are great."

"Alright you guys, my little Diva here is ready to sing for you, so please give her your full attention, because she is in kirate too." I smiled as the kids in the class laughed and got ready to watch my little girl perform.I was a little nervous not knowing what she was going to sing, but also very excited for everyone to see her amazing talent.I don't wanna show off no more.

I watched as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and put her head down.

Song is showoff by the drowsy chaperone(Brodway play)

I don't wanna sing tunes no more.  
I don't wanna ride moons no more.  
I don't wanna show off.

I don't wanna wear this no more.  
Play the saucy swiss miss no more.  
Blow my signature *kiss* no more.  
I don't wanna show off.

Don't try to control me,  
I've made up my mind.  
And that's it. I quit.  
I'm leaving it all behind.

I don't wanna be cute no more.  
Make the gentleman hoot no more  
I don't wanna wear fruit no more.  
I don't wanna show off

She don't wanna show off no more.

Not me!  
Read her name in the news no more.

Page Three!  
Get the glowing reviews no more.

Aww Gee, I don't wanna show off.  
I don't wanna show off  
Not me. Whee!

*Musical Interlude*

Rachel started dancing around the room making everyone ooh and ahh.

JANET  
I don't wanna show off.

aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh  
She don't wanna show off  
show off  
don't wanna show off no more.

Please no more attention  
I've counted to ten!  
And I'm through  
Adeau!  
You'll never see this!  
You'll never see this!  
Never see this!  
Never see that!  
Never see these again!

Farewell!  
Been swell!

I don't wanna change key's no more!  
I don't wanna strip tease no more!  
I don't wanna say "Cheese" no more!  
I don't care if you scoff

I don't wanna be cheered no more  
praised no more  
grabbed no more  
touched no more  
loved no more  
I don't wanna show off

Rachel finished with a grand pose and was cheered for by the entire room, my little girl was a star and by the smile on her face she sure as hell knew it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Pov

"Mike can I come with you to pick up your little sister?" My girlfriend Tina asked as I was walking out of the school.

I smiled at her, knowing I would get to spend more time with her this way "Of course you can, I promised her some ice cream though."

She kissed my cheek "You are so cute."

"Hey Rachel!" I smiled when I saw the little girl sitting on Sam's lap and talking animatedly to him.

"Hi Mike!" She jumped off of Sam's lap and hurled herself into my arms.

"Guess who I brought?"

"Noah!" She said smiling her eyes looking around for him.

"No silly...Tina."

Tina walked into the room then "Hi Rachel, it's so good to see you again."

Rachel's tiny face fell "Hi." She said quietly and went back up to Sam, climbing onto his lap.

"Did I upset her?" Tina whispered in my ear looking at the sad little girl who was sitting on her brothers lap.

"No, I think she's just tired." I said lamely.

"Mike, Me and Kurt are getting a ride home with you guys too." Sam called from his spot.

"Where is Shelby, and Kurt?"

"Right here." Shelby called from behind me, giving me a hug.

"Is there something wrong with Rachel?" I asked her.

She looked over at her and frowned "I think today was just very stressful for her."

I nodded "Alright will you be home by five?"

"Probably not I have to go to the music shop to get some sheet music and then head on over to the bank, so have fun on your date." She smiled at us.

"Alright guys, let's go." Kurt said grabbing Rachel and carrying her out of the room.

As we were driving I looked into the rearview mirror to see Rachel curled into Sam "So Rachie, what flavor ice cream are you wanting today?"

"I don't want any ice cream, I just want to go home."

"What Rachel no ice cream?" Tina asked turning to look at her.

"No, I just want to go home."

We rode in complete silence, something incredibly rare for Rachel and when we arrived home she ran straight to her bedroom.

"Tina, make yourself at home, I am just going to go check on her."

"Tina do you want to see the new Vogue issue?" Kurt asked her.

"You have it! Of course I do lead the way." I laughed as I watched them run up to Kurt's room.

Rachel's door was closed something incredibly rare for her unless she was sleeping.

I knocked on the white door with the bright gold star " Rachie can I come in?"

"No, go away." She yelled.

I felt incredibly hurt that she wanted me to leave so I walked in anyways. Rachel was sitting on her bed, crying softly into her teddy bear.

"Rachie what's the matter?" I asked softly sitting on the edge of her bed.

She looked up at me "Why did you bring her?" She shouted.

I was shocked at the harshness of the tiny girls voice "I thought you like Tina."

She looked down at her bear again "I do, but you said just us. I never get to spend time with you."

I crawled over and wrapped the little girl in a hug "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

She sighed and wiped at her eyes "You like Tina a lot don't you."

I smiled "I do, but I still really really love you."

"I love you too Mikey."

I smiled and jumped off her bed holding out a hand "Come on let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay, I want chocolate!"

Finn POV

"Baby do you really want to go to Rocky Horror!" I moaned into my incredibly gorgeous girlfriends ear.

"Of course I do, and you offered so we are going, besides a lot of people from school are going to be there." Quinn told me her green eyes twinkling.

"Fine you got me beautiful."

"Great." She kissed my lips.

"Hi Finn. Hi Quinn!" Rachel said excitedly running onto the couch and jumping on top of us.

"Hi sweetie, How are you?" Quinn asked her.

"Great, me and Sam are going to Breadstix."

Quinn feigned hurt "And you didn't invite me. I thought we were friends Rachel.

Rachel's face grew serious and she frowned "I'm sorry Quinn, but Sam needs cheered up."

"Oh yeah?"

Rachel nodded vigorously "Libby broke his heart; Shattered it into a million gazillion pieces."

"You're a good little sister." Quinn told her earning herself a charming smile from Rachel.

"Hey do you want to play a game?" I asked my little sister.

"Which game?" She asked seriously.

"How about Super Mario brothers?" Quinn asked her.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" She squealed excitedly running over to the Tv and grabbing the controlers.

"Die! Die!Die!" Rachel screamed violently towards the game as Quinn and I stared wide eyed at her. I turned off the game.

"No more Missy, you can't say that."

She looked confused "Why?"

I pleaded with Quinn to explain "Rachel, sweetie, you can't tell people to die."

Rachel rolled her eyes at us and jumped of the couch "You guys have to learn the difference between real and make believe." She said skipping out of the room.

I rolled my eyes "Anyways back to where we were..." I pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

She pushed on my chest "Finn your little sister is god knows where."

I laughed at her and pouted "Rachel's really smart for her age."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at me "what about that time she saw Puck kissing that Cheerio and ran from the house screaming.

I blanched "Let's go to my room and close the door." I stood up and waited for her to protest, to my amazement she took my outstretched hand.

"Well are we going or not?"

I gulped "We're going."

Kurt POV

Ding-Dong the doorbell rang and I ran to get it, but Rachel was faster and opened it before I had the chance.

"Hello Blaine." She said in a very unlike Rachel tone.

Bline gave me a bewildered look and then looked down at Rachel "Hi Rachel." Blaine walked in and she quickly closed the door standing in front of me.

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

"He is my boyfriend Rachel, you know that." I told her placing my hands on her small shoulders

"Are you going to break his heart?"

Blaine knlet down and looked her straight in the eyes "I promise you that I won't hurt your brothers heart, and if I do you can use your cool ninja skils on me."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She smiled crazily hurling herself at Blaine.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a cutie pie." Blaine asked her seriously.

"I've gotten it a few times." She told him.

I laughed and gently pulled her of my boyfriend "Princess you better go get ready for your dinner with Sam."

She looked at me intently "I am ready."

Blaine laughed as I pulled her in for a hug "You're messy princess, go comb your hair and get on some clean clothes."

She nodded and skipped off when she got to the top of the stairs she saluted "Aye Aye captain."

We were doubled over laughing at this point because she was just so hilarious without meaning to be.

"So?" I asked kissing Blaine quickly on the lips.

He smirked "So..."

"To my bedroom."

"Of course , but no kissing until we talk."

"Fine."

We made ourselves comfortable in my bedroom, I sat on one end of the bed while Blaine sat on the other so we could see eachother.

"How bad has the bullying gotten Kurt and do not even think about lying to me."

"He...threatened to kill me." I told him as a tear ran down my cheek.

Blaine was suddenly there hugging his body to mine tightly "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." I told him pulling away to look at just that, a very worried expression painted onto his face.

"Kurt, it's over know you'll be at Dalton with me after the summer and I'll protect you."

"I love you." I told him truthfully.

He smiled,the cutest half smile in the world "I love you too."

Sam POV

It was so cute how excited Rachel was to go out with me, and it was a great self confidence booster.

"Sam are you ready?" Rachel asked walking into my room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a cute puppy t-shirt.

"I'm ready princess, come on lets go."

"Are we going to walk?" She asked hopefully her big brown eyes wide.

"We can if you want to, but you have to wear a jacket." I waited for her to pout and throw a little tantrum.

"But it is summer outside." She pouted and stomped her tiny foot.

"Rachel it isn't warm outside, in fact it is a little chilly."

"Fine." She mumbled as she let me put her pink jacket on her.

As we were walking and she babbled my ear off I couldn't help but smile at the little girl, and how lucky I was to have her in my life.

"Hello welcome to Breadstix, How many?"

"Two please."

"Alright follow me." The hostess led us to a booth surrounded by older people.

"Look it Sam!" Rachel pointed to a table where my ex-girlfriend was sitting with a senior from the Hockey team. Before I could even react Rachel was up from the table and walking over to the table. It was like I couldn't move and I just watched as my little sister confronted the girl who broke my heart.

"Hi Rachel." Libby smiled uncertainly at my little sister.

"You broke my brothers heart!" Rachel screamed making the whole restaraunt look at the table, where Libby and her date were turning red from embarassment.

"Rachel...sweetie-"Libby started but couldn't quite finsih what she was saying.

Rachel turned to the boy at the table and pointed at him "Mommy says once a cheater always a cheater so you better be careful of her she's slimey like a lizard." Rachel ran back to me.

I picked her up and kissed her on the forehead "I love you so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Puck Pov

"Ew that party sucked." I grunbted as I walked out to the car with my sisters.

"It did, and it's only like eight o'clock." Brittany agreed sliding into the back seat.

"I think we should just go home and order a pizza." Santana grumbled from the passenger seat.

"Agreed, Plus there is a hilarious eight year old there." I laughed as I threw the car into drive and started home.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted more upbeat than any of us have heard him in the last few weeks.

"Not still moping about Libby I see." Brittany smirked sitting down next to her twin.

He laughed out loud, taking us by surprise "Are you kidding me? Rachel saw Libby at Breadstix and called her a slimey lizard."

We all broke into a fit of laughter, practically rolling around on the floor.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel asked standing near the couch in her little mermaid pajamas.

"I am so proud of you." I told her picking her up and holding her close to my body.

"Thanks Noah!" She chirpped happily giving me a cheeky grin.

"Rachel did you have fun at Breadstix?" Santana asked her.

The little girl just shrugged her tiny shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder "Libby made me angry."

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair "Are you sleepy princess?"

"No, Not at alll." She told me, picking her head up from my shoulder and giving me her best puppy eyes.

"Come here you. We'll watch Toy story 3." Brittany grinned at Rachel and patted her lap.

I looked overat my little sister, and couldn't believe she was the tiny two pound baby who had barely survived.

_"Daddy is something wrong with Mommy?" A nine year old Brittany asked her father._

_Will Schuester ran a hand roughly through his hair, not sure how to answer his little girl. The truth of the matter was that yes Shelby would be okay, but the reality was that if that tiny baby girl didn't make it she never would be okay again. Shelby had went into labor three moths early after her placenta had spontaneously ruptured,and all Willam could remember was the blood on the bathroom floor and them whisking his wife away for an emergency c-section._

_"Yes Sweetie, Mommy will be okay but your little baby sister is sick."_

_"Dad will she be in the hospital for a long time?" A toothless, seven year old Kurt asked._

_Will gave a small smile "She's a Schuester, she'll be okay."_

_Puck had always been a perceptive child ,easily knowing when people were lying or trying to hide something; In this moment he knew his father was lying, and his older brother was at football camp and couldn't help him._

_"Dad can I see her?" Puck asked nervously._

_Will was so proud of his son at that moment, his son wanted to see the baby...his baby who was hovering so close to death that Will hadn't even seen her yet._

_"I'll go ask."_

_Fifteen minutes later the other Schuesters were visting with their tired mother and Puck and Will were making their way to the neonatal intensive care unit._

_"Okay buddy, there are very sick babies in there okay, so don't be frightened." The father told his ten year old gowned and gloved son._

_"Dad are these babies going to make it?" The ten year old boy asked his father._

_And William Schuester did the only thing he could do it in the moment; he told the truth._

_"We don't know buddy."_

_Puck nodded slowing the lump that had formed in his throat and walked through the double doors of NICU._

_When Puck first saw her he couldn't believe that it was his sister. She was so small that she would probably fit into the palm of his hand and was covered in tape and wires. The only sound that could be heard were the beeps and hums of the machines and Puck didn't like it. That noise scared him and he was sure it scared the little baby with its eyes tightly closed and the little hands balled into his fists. Puck looked around the rooma and saw that a woman was holding her small babies hand and Puck decided to do the same exact placed his gloved hand through the incubator hole and gently stroked the small hand._

_"My name is Noah." The boy whispered smiling at the baby "I am your big brother and I love you."_

_Will smiled his son was a good kid, and he was the only one courageous enough to get close to the little baby. Will decided to mimic his son's actions and put his hand through the hole gently stroking the small hand, and surprisingly feeling the warmth._

_"I will always, always, always protect you." Puck whispered "Nothing will ever happen to you." And that;s when he felt it, the small squeeze he wasn't sure he had felt anything. He looked down at the small hand wrapped around his index finger and smiled that was his little sister and no one would ever touch her or harm her in any way._

_Puck was brought out of his thoughts as his parents entered their home smiling._

_"OOh she's sleeping!" Mom cooed looking down at the sleeping little girl._

_"I'll take her up to bed." I told everybody pulling my little sister into my arms and carrying her up to her pick bedroom._

_As gently as possible I laid her downa nd tucked her Belle sheets up to her chin and kissed her forhead._

_"Noah?" Rachel's drowsy voice asked as I was near her door._

_"What's wrong Princess?" I asked rushing over to her bed and sitting down._

_"I love you." She mumbled softly._

_"I love you too Princess forever and ever."_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so mucvh for the reviews, and for the one about Karfosky's little brother...that will be happening at some point. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Puck POV

I was closing the door to Rachel's room I heard giggling; Fuck I thought, we had all forgotten about Kurt and Blaine.

"What the Fuck is going on in here?" I screamed as I opened my little brother's door to reveal the two boys making out. Kurt was on top of Blaine and the two boys were shirtless, hands wandering.

Kurt jumped off of Blaine as if the boy had electrocuted him " Puck it's not what it looks like."

I raised my eyebrows at the two young boys, glaring at Blaine "Time to go home Blaine."

"I'm spending the night actually." The Brown haired boy said politely, making my blood boil.

"Alright Kurt you can sleep in my room. Mike's spending the night at Rutherfords place."

"Puck..." Kurt started, but I shook my head silencing him.

"Don't you start with me. Kurt you know as well as I do that Mom and Dad are going to tell you the same thing."

"Fine..." He grunted crossing his arms over his bare chest.

I waited patiently for him to walk out of the room "Well come on then kiddo."

He gave me an evil glare and snarled "We are not going to bed yet."

"Fine but this door stays open, and I will be listening."

"I hate you Puck."

"I love you too little brother.

Kurt POV

I could not believe my brother would embarass me in front of my boyfriend like that. He is so annoying it isn't like either one of us could get pregnant and I am pretty sure Blaine didn't have any STD's.

"Ugh I can't believe him!" I whined turning to my boyfriend and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine laughed "He is just looking out for you babe, I get it;Remeber my sister..."

"Okay, I guess but jeez Puck acts like my father."

Blaine kissed my nose "He just loves you. Now go on to bed and talk to him.

With one last kiss I left my boyfriend and walked into the bathroon getting ready for bed. When I was ready to sleep I headed to Puck and Mikes' bedroom where Puck was sitting up listening to his ipod.

"You know you don't have to be so rude." I snarled walking over to Mike's bed and sitting on the edge so I was looking at my brother

"Kurt," Puck started exasperated " I am just trying to be a good big brother."

"Seems to me like you're being a hypocrite."

"Who is being a hypocrite?" Sam asked walking into the room and sitting down on me.

"Get off!" I screamed pushing my blonde brother off me as he laughed and sat next to me.

"So what's going on?" He asked looking between the both of us.

"Puck can have all the ho0t make out sessions and sex he wants, but I am not allowed."

Sam's blue eyes widened in shock "Kurt you're only fifteen, you should definitely wait for sex."

I huffed " Not you too! We can't get pregnant so what is the big deal."

"Kurt take it from someone who lost his virginty at fifteen, it's an emotional mess." Puck told me looking down at his hands in embarassment.

"It's not even that great," Sam added "Just a big mess to clean up." He said sheepishly.

That was all he had to say and we were all laughing. I suppose my brothers were right maybe I wasn't ready to lose something that important yet.

Santana POV

In the middle of the night I felt something poke me in the face and whimper slightly, I looked up and saw my little baby sister.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked quietly, as to not wake Brittany.

"I-I had a nightmare and..." She cried "My tummy hurts."

I got up and took her hand leading her down the stairs and onto the couch "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

She shook her head and curled into my side "I can't remember."

I hugged her close and cuddled her "It's okay, I'm here."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Santana wake up!" I heard Rachel shout and shake me.

I woke with a start jumping up to look at the tiny little girl. "What Princess?"

She smiled "Mommy made pancakes."

That had me up and trailing Rachel, sitting down next to her.

"Nice look Finnocence!" I laughed at Finn who looked disheveled.

"Shut up, that Rocky Horror show was awesome and soooo funny."

"That's nice." Rachel chirpped happily playing with her stack of pancakes.

"So guys what are you planning to do today?" Mom asked smiling as she finally got to sit down "Dad and I are helping grandma and grandpa look for a smaller house."

"Rachie do you want to go to the zoo?" Kurt asked from his place next to Blaine.

She squealed excitedly and hurled herself into Kurt's arms "I want too!"

"I'll go!"

"Me too!"

"Let's all go!"

" Alright so we are all going to take this rugrat to the zoo." I smiled at the Rachel as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's go!" Rachel screamed taking off and up the stairs.

"That's a good idea you guys she's missed spending time with you guys so much." Mom gushed as she took off to help Rachel with her outfit and hair.

"Yeah guys great ideas." Dad smiled at us

Finn POV

Somehow everybody had seperated at the zoo and went their own ways so I went off with Quinn and Rachel.

"Finnie?" Rachel asked pulling on my pant leg as we were standing at the kangroo exhibit.

I scrunched down to her level "What do you need princess?"

"I don't feel so go..." She threw up right to the side of me and then started crying her eyes out.

"It's okay sweetie." Quinn said rubbing her back in ssmall circles "I think we should get her home, looks like that stomach flu that's been going around."

I pulled my little sister into my arms and tried to stop her crying as best as possible.

"I texted everybody and told them to meet us at the car." Quinn told me as we got Rachel a bottle of water and tried to keep her calm.

"I want to go home!" She cried, her hot tears running down my neck.

"We're almost to the car princess just wait two minutes."

The zoo was packed and I felt kind of bad for not telling anyone about the vomit, but I just felt so bad for my baby sister. I know what it's like to be sick and I know that it's even worse when you were a kid. She was just sitting in the backseat hunched over and crying softly, her small hands holding onto her abdomen.

"How is she?" I heard Santana ask from behind me.

I turned away from Rachel and looked at her "She's sick, might be the stomach flu."

Santana and Britt both looked so sorry for the little girl "Poor baby." They both cooed looking at the little girl.

I wanted to get her home before she threw up again "Why don't you guys climb in with her and everybody can meet us at home.

San and Britt both climbed into the back with their little sister and soothingly rubbed her back.

"We'll take her temperature when we get home." Quinn murmured and squeezed my thigh reassuringly as I tried to get home as soon as possible.

"Finnie when will we be home!" Rachel cried out.

"Five minutes angel."

"Hurry Finn she looks green." Santanna urged making eye contact through the rearview mirror.

Finally I pulled into the driveway and shoved my car into park. Santana pulled Rachel's shaking frame out of the car just in time for her to spew what was left of her pancakes. Poor girl this was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all of the reviews. You guys rock! Sick Rachel is extremely pitiful, you have been warned.

Sam Pov

Rachel being sick really sucked. She wasn't her normal cheery little ball of sunshine and she cried... a lot which really broke my heart.

"You're sure you'll be okay with her?" Mom asked on Monday fluttering around the house trying to decide whether she should go to work or not.

I smiled at her "I'm suspended Mom...remember? I will be home anyways and hopefully I can cheer her up."

"Alright, make her some soup and make her eat at least a few bites. Take her temperature at least two times today and give her some of her medicine at twelve thirty..." My mother rambled.

"Doctor's numbers on the fridge, Finn will be home at one; We will be fine mom."

My mother shook her head and kissed my forehead "I love you smarty, I'll call later."

"Bye Mom."

About fifteen minutes after our mom left Rachel waked down the stairs. Her tiny face was pale and had a light sheen of sweat over it and she had tears in her eyes.

"Come here Princess." I told the little girl making room for her on the sofa next to me.

"Sammy I am sooo cold." She said and shivered for emphasis.

I sighed running my hand over her head and feeling for a fever. I was shocked to feel how burning up she was "Sweetie you I know you're cold but I need to take your blanket." I told her pulling her Aladdin blanket form her tiny shoulders and holding it in my lap.

"Why please I'm so cold..." She sobbed trying to reach over and steal her blanket back from me.

"I know Princess, but you are not really cold, your mind is just playing a trick on you." I tried to explain what having a fever meant to the distraught eight year old.

"Please Sam...Please." She begged with those giant puppy dog eyes that nearly cracked my heart into two.

"No Rachie, Now come on let's go take your temperature."

She followed me to the bathroom solemnly "I don't want to." She pouted as I sat her on top of the bathroom counter top.

"Rachel-" I warned her in the strictest tone I could muster and was happy when she complied with my request and opened her mouth.

"101.3!" I exclaimed loudly looking down at the thermometer and then putting my hand to the little girls forehead.

"Is that bad Sam." Rachel asked quietly her eyes drooping.

I felt bad for worrying my little sister so I smiled at her "No Sweetie it's okay." I told her grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in cool water.

When the cool towel touched her neck she screeched "It's so cold Sam."

"I know Princess, I know."

"Stop it stop it."

"Rachel-"

"I hate you!" She spat at me with more venom in her voice than I had ever heard before. It really hurt me, even though I knew she didn't mean it.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way Angel." I told her calmly.

She huffed and jumped off the counter running to her room and slamming the door.

I felt terrible for what I was going to have to do but I followed her into her room all the same and tore the covers off of her small shaking frame.

"Why do you hate me?" The tiny little brunette cried burying her head into her pillows.

I sighed sadly sitting down on the bed next to her and rubbing her small back softly "I don't hate you Rachie. I just want you to get better."

She looked up at me sadly "Will not having my blankies making me feel better."

"Yes." I told her simply using my thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks, " Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you." She told me climbing into my lap and leaning back into my chest.

"I l-o-v-e...love you." I told her kissing the top of her head and just holding her.

She finally fell asleep,shivering. I laid her down in her bed and pulled only her sheet onto her.

"Finn thank god you're here." I told my oldest brother when I saw him sitting on the couch.

" We were just reviewing for the finals. How is she?"

"Fever is up to 101.3 and her stomach still hurts."

Finn frowned "Is she sleeping."

I plopped down onto the sofa next to him " For now. She has been crying since she woke up this morning."

"Poor thing." Finn smirked "You used to cry when you were sick too."

I shoved him and laughed "I did not."

"Yeah you did 'Wah Wah!'" He mimicked me.

"Shut up dude, remember when you were crying when you dislocated your knee..."

Finn huffed and tackled me to the floor sitting on top of me.

"Get off you giant!" I yelled trying to get out from under my ginormous brother.

"Who is the greatest quarter back ever?"

"Me!" I answered smugly.

Finn responded by jumping up a little and landing on me "Who?"

Seeing as I needed to breathe I answered "You."

Finn got up and threw his fists up in the air "Yes I rule!"

"Nerd!"

Puck POV  
I couldn't really focus at all during school, because I was so worried about Rachel. I seeked my Dad out during my fourth period.

"Dad can I go home?"

"Puck I know you're worried but..." He trailed off looking up from the tests he was grading and pulling his glasses off.

"Come on Dad all I have left is Auto mechainics and economics..."

He rolled his eyes but smiled "I want to be home with her too, but I know how much you love her, so go check on her for the both of us."

"Thanks Dad, I'll tell her you'll be home soon."

Dad 'man hugged' me and sent me on my way.

"How is she?" I asked walking into the door seeing Sam and Finn watching TV and no Rachel in sight.

"She's sleeping." Sam answered simply turning to look at me.

"Why are you home?" Finn asked, but I was already up the stairs and near Rachel's door.

I looked down at the sleeping little girl who was still shivering. I walked over to her bed and kneeled down by her feeling her forehead and feeling that she still had a fever.

"Noah?" Rachel's quiet little voice asked as her big brown eyes looked up at me.

"How are you feeling princess?" I asked her wiping the brown strands of hair away from her face.

"My body hurts Noah." She whined turning slightly.

"Do you want to try to eat something princess?" I asked trying anything to try to make her smile.

"No, Noah can I have my blankies back yet?" She asked pleadingly.

"Let me take your temperature." I told her reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the thermometer and sticking it in her mouth.

"102.1." It read and I felt extremely worried, "Come on Angel we are going to go get a cool wash cloth."

"NO!" She screamed backing away from me slightly and hugging her teddy bear tightly to her chest.

"Rachel, you need to cool down so you can feel better."

"But Sam said that already." She pouted her lower lip jutting out.

I just grabbed her and picked her up going to the bathroom and grabbing a cool towel.

"Noah I..." She jumped off the counter and walked to the toilet dry heaving because she hadn't eaten anything.

"It's okay Angel." I told her hugging her tightly to my chest a she cried.

Her tears finally stopped and she was just left looking incredibly sad.

"Do you want to go watch some wizards of waverly place Princess?"

She nodded her head and I kissed her head before pulling her into my arms and carrying her down the stairs.

"Hey Rachie!" Sam smiled as I set her down next to him.

She didn't say a thing, just curled into his side and closed her eyes slightly.

"Did she eat anything today?" I asked my brothers.

They both shook their heads and I went to the kitchen to make her a can of chicken noodle soup.

"Sam bring Rachel to the kitchen!" I called as set the alphabet soup on the table.

Sam brought her in and set her down "Try to eat a little." He told her sitting down next to her as I sat down across from her.

She picked up her spoon and ate a bite "I don't want any more." She told him shaking her head.

"Just four more bites." I urged her smiling at my baby sister.

She ate exactly four more bites and then threw her spoon down "That's all."

"Okay Princess good job." Sam smiled ruffling her hair slightly.

"Come on munchkin let's go watch your favorite movie."

"Okay." She smiled sadly.

I hate seeing my little sister so sick. She is such a happy little girl and seeing her this sad really does something to me.

Shelby POV

"How is my baby?" I asked as I walked into my house to see all of my children except my youngest.

"Shhhhhh!" They all shushed me as they put their fingers to their lips.

I walked over to the couch and looked down to see my little girl curled up in Mike's lap. "How long has she been out?"

"On and off all day." Sam whispered looking down at the tiny sleeping figure.

"What was her last temperature?"

"102.3" Puck answered simply.

"We're going to have to keep her hydrated, seeing as there is no medicine for the flu." I answered.

At the sound of my voice, Rachel started squirming and rubbed her eyes looking up at me "Mommy-"

"Hi sweetie pie." I smiled and crouched down near my little girl.

"Mommy can you finish your story." She asked with her pleading eyes.

"Right now?"

"Please Mommy." She asked sitting up on Mike's lap and leaning against his chest.

"Yeah please Mommy." Kurt asked in a whining tone.

"Yeah Mommy." Brittany added fluttering her eye lashes.

I sat down in the arm chair across from the couch and pulled off my shoes "Where was I baby?"

"The princess had a big scary boyfriend Mommy."

"That's right. Well her big scary boyfriend was the captain of the jousting team and she was the captain of the princesses and you see they were very popular. They were both even voted Queen and king of the year their sophomore year which was very rare. Anyways, The princess was very unhappy even though she had a popular boyfriend and a lot of friends she felt very much alone. She had a great friend in the court jester and in all honesty she had a teeny crush on him and he had a huge crush on her..."

"Mom she's out like a light." Brittany smiled admiringly at her little sister.

I sighed "At least she's back asleep."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I guess Rachel is going to be sick for a while. This is updated twice today because we got six inches of snow today, and we have no school tomorrow WOOt!

Will POV

"How's my little coco bean?" I asked walking through the door with three large pizza's, so Shelby wouldn't have to cook.

"She's sleeping." Shelby told me with a peck on the lips.

"Here take these," I handed the pizzas to Finn and climbed up the stairs to go see my little girl.

When I walked into my little girls room I saw that my baby was sitting up and just staring at the wall.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled slightly as she saw me.

"Hi Coco bean, I brought you something." I told her handing her a princess cup filled with water.

She took a sip from it and smiled "Thanks Daddy."

I hugged her body, not liking the heat radiating from her "I love you baby."

"I love you too Daddy." She told me hugging her small body to my chest.

"Come on sweetie let's go get you some more soup."

She nodded and slowly got out of her bed taking my hand so I could help her down the stairs.

"Hey there Princess!" Kurt smiled as Rachel took her seat next to him.

"Here you go Angel." Shelby smiled at her and put down a bowl of noodle soup.

"Honey do you want to take off tomorrow?" I aksed Shelby knowing that she wanted to be with her little girl, and also that Sam had spent one day with her which was enough. It made your heart break when she was sick.

"I want to, but with only two weeks left of school..."

"Can I stay with her?" Brittany asked with her blue eyes wide.

"Honey I-"

"Please Mommy?" Rachel asked quietly rubbing her puffy eyes.

Shelby looked at me with her lower lip jutted out "Alright Britt you can stay with her and Sam."

"I'll take good care of you Angel." Brittany told her smiling at the little girl.

"Quinn's sick with it too."Finn told us glumily so I am gonna go see her at school and spend the night."

Shelby nodded "Sure but I need you to be home on Wedensday."

"Promise Mom."

"Hey Mom, Dad Can I go to a girl's beach house next week when school gets out?" Santana asked literally out of nowhere.

"Do we know this girl?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah it is Kelly Lilsterly."

"We'll think about it."

"Fine." She grumbled poking at her food expecting us both to agree to let her go.

"Hey speaking of my Mom told me that her and my Dad want me to go to Tokyo for the month after school gets out."

"Alright Mike I talked to her yesterday and she said you are leaving the fifteenth and Puck will be going with you." Shelby smiled at the two boys.

"What!" Both boys screamed looking first at us and then at each other.

"Yup, apparently you are our son and Puck is there's so you'll both be going."

"Awesome dude those japanese girls are hot." Puck smirked his eyes taking on a dreamy appearence.

"You are such a man whore." Brittany giggled laughing at her older brother.

"Yeah Puck after all it is just a big mess to clean up." Kurt told him as Puck visibly paled.

"Kurt, there is an eight year old here." I reminded him at Shelby's stern glare, though I thought it was pretty hilarious myself.

"Kurt I don't evebn want to-" Shelby trailed off shaking her head in shock at what had came out of our fifteen year old son's mouth.

He looked sheepish "Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay." She laughed.

"Mommy this soup tastes funny." Rachel told shelby looking pale.

"How does it taste funny?"

"It just tastes wrong Mommy."

"Okay let's go get you some apple juice and then we can take a bath okay."

"Okay Mommy."

Shelby POV

"Look Rachel I've got a nice bubble bath for you." I told my little girl smiling as she came into the bathroom.

"Thanks Mommy."

She pulled off her clothes quickly and I helped her step into the lukewarm tub.

"Mommy will I feel better tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes baby now just relax." I told her rubbing her head affectionately.

"Mama I'm tired." Rachel murmured as her eyes started to droop slightly.

I smiled and pulled my little girl out of the bathtub and into her fluffy pick towel. I kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Are you ready for bed Sweetie pie?" I asked hoping that she would say no and pout a little bit.

"Yes Mama can I have my Blankie now?" She whined.

"You can have your teddy princess and your sheet."

She nodded sadly and walked with me to her bedroom. "Where are my Aerial jammies Mommy?"

"They're in the wash, you can where your Jazmine one's tonight."

She nodded sadly and pulled her pajams on quickly and crawled into bed. "I want Santana." She whined pitifully.

"Okay I'll go get her." I tolding her kissing her forehead.

I walked down the stairs and immediately found a bunch of eyes on me.

"San she wants you." I told my daughter.

Santana didn't say a word just got up from the sofa and quickly rushed up the stairs to help her sister.

Santana POV

"Hey Rachie," I greeted softly walking into my little sisters bedroom, her Belle sheet pulled up to her chin.

"San," She moaned holding her arms out for me.

I laid down next to her and laid down next to her, comforting the little girl. "What do you need Ange?"

"Can you sleep in here with me?" She asked softly burrying her head in my neck.

"Of course I can Sweetie pie." I told her.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Of course I will Angel,"

A whole new world by Disney

_I can show you the world _  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid _  
_Tell me, princess, now when did _  
_You last let your heart decide? _  
I Looked down at Rachel and she was mouthing the lyrics

_I can open your eyes _  
_Take you wonder by wonder _  
_Over, sideways and under _  
_On a magic carpet ride _  
Rachel's eyes were starting to droop and she was getting close to sleep.

_A whole new world _  
_A new fantastic point of view _  
_No one to tell us no _  
_Or where to go _  
_Or say we're only dreaming _

_A whole new world _  
_A dazzling place I never knew _  
_But when I'm way up here _  
_It's crystal clear _  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _  
Rachel tried to fight her heavy eyelids .

_Unbelievable sights _  
_Indescribable feeling _  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _  
_Through an endless diamond sky _

_A whole new world _  
_Don't you dare close your eyes _  
_A hundred thousand things to see _  
_Hold your breath - it gets better _  
_I'm like a shooting star _  
_I've come so far _  
_I can't go back to where I used to be _

_A whole new world _  
_Every turn a surprise _  
_With new horizons to pursue _  
_Every moment red-letter _  
_I'll chase them anywhere _  
_There's time to spare _  
_Let me share this whole new world with you _

_A whole new world _  
_That's where we'll be _  
_A thrilling chase _  
_A wondrous place _  
_For you and me _

As I finished the last notes I looked down to see my tiny little sister sleeping. I kissed her forhead and pulled her small frame closed to mine "I love you little sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Ewww It is negative ten degrees outside today! That means I probably won't have school tomorrow either Yipee! Thanks so much for the reviews.

Brittany POV

"Sam her fever is still just as bad!" I said nervously as I looked down at the pale and shaking little girl.

"I know, and I think she might be a little bit dehydrated." Sam said just as worried as I was.

"Sam, can I have my Blanket now...please." Rachel sobbed.

Rachel had woken up when Santana had to leave for school and threw up twice and then cried her eyes out, she was so sick still.

Sam bent down and brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes "Let's go get you some water Princess."

"Okay." She told him as he swung her up into his arms and carried her down to the kitchen to have her drink a little bit.

"Maybe we should take her outside, get her a little fresh air." I whispered into my twins ear, thinking that maybe it could work.

"Yeah that might work."

I knelt down to her level "Sweetie do you want to go take a walk outside?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and cradled her against me as Sam slipped a pair of Crocs on her feet.

Rachel was extremely quiet which scared both Sam and I greatly.

"Sweetie pie how about we get you some ice cream?" Sam suggested taking the warm little girl from my arms and settling her against him.

"Vanilla" She murmured with a small smile on her face.

"Sure we'll go get you some." I told her chirping happily as I saw that she finally wanted to eat something.

We got her the vanilla ice cream and she seemed to be a lot happier after and even started singing as we watched Curly Top.

"Britt?"

"Yes Angel." I asked looking down at the little girl perched on my lap.

"Can I go to dance class today?"

I frowned knowing that she was going to be so upset " No Angel you're still sick."

"No I'm not. I feel much better." She told me shaking her head.

"Your still sick Princess, but if you rest up and eat your soup you might be able to go on Saturday."

She smiled "Britt can I have some grape juice."

"You most certainly can Angel." I told her walking into the kitchen to grab her the juice.

Kurt POV

"Kurt." Rachel called from the kitchen table as we all walked in after school.

"Hi princess, what are you doing?"

"Drawing you a picture." She told me holding up the picture of the two of us (Stick figures) outside of a box thing that said Mall.

"I love it!" I told her excitedly hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head.

"Princess why don't I get one?" Santana pouted laying her chin on my shoulder to look over at the picture that our little sister drew.

"Guess she loves me more." I told my pouting older sister.

"Hey I got one too!" Brittany chirped from her place next to the small brunette.

Santana huffed and stomped her feet "Rachie, why don't I get one?"

Rachel smiled her dazzling smile ''You will don't you worry."

I laughed at her "Do you feel better Angel?"

She nodded "My body only hurts a little bit, and Sammy said I didn't have a fever anymore."

I kissed the top of her head "That's a good thing, because Blaine is going to come over later."

"She still has a fever, it is just down to 101.5.'' Sam told me.

"Will he bring me some ice cream?" She asked looking up from her long eyelashes.

"Whoa she wants ice cream." Mike said excitedly.

"That's great!" Puck smiled towards the baby of the family.

"We got her some vanilla earlier and it seemed to help." Sam added.

"Yeah baby, I'll go call him and ask him to get you some." I told my little sister, whipping out my phone and texting by boyfriend to bring some ice cream to the sick little girl in the house.

"Come on Princess, lets go play Barbies!" Brittany squealed taking Rachel's hand and leading her towards the stairs.

I felt my phone Vibrate **"Ice cream Is on its way Xoxo Blaine."**

"Kurt remember what we talked about." Puck warned me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Kurt, trust me save it for someone special." Santana added giving me a hug.

"Yeah dude wait until your at least sixteen." Mike added with his usual quirky grin.

"Blaine is special." I mumbled looking down at my shoes, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"Kiddo when someones fifteen and they tell you they love you, you're going to believe um."

I looked up at Santana as I fought my laughter "Quoting T. Swift San...really?"

"Shut up it fits the situation perfectly."

I shook my head "I hear him, now be nice."

Sam, Puck, Mike, and Santana just looked at each other with innocent expressions " I am always nice."

I rolled my eyes "Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family?"

"Because we are so much more awesome!" Mike threw his fist up in the air in triumph.

"Because you wove us." Santana pinched my cheeks.

I just walked out of the room mumbling under my breath about how wierd they were.

"Baby!" Blaine greeted enthusiastically pulling me in for a feather light kiss.

"Hey Babe, I brought the vanilla ice cream for your sister."

"That's why I love you so much." I told him kissing him deeply.

"Come on go get your sister so she can eat her ice cream, while it's still frozen."

"Rachel!" I called up the stairs.

She was at the stairs in a moment with Brittany walking down with her.

"Here is your ice cream Rachel, I hope it makes you feel better." Blaine told Rachel bending down to her level and handing her the small foam cup of vanilla soft serve.

"Thank You Blaine." Rachel smiled happily and wrapped her small arms around Baline "Do you want to come eat it outside with me?"

"I would love to." Blaine told her taking her hand and then taking mine as we made our way to the back patio and sat in the swing with the sick little girl, whom for the moment was content with her treat and the two boys seated on either side of her.

We were sitting there, as Blaine told Rachel the story of a magical blue bird , when my phone rang.

"Hey Finn What's up?"

"Can I talk to him?" Rachel asked quietly.

I put the phone on speaker "Finn are you going to be home in a little?"

"Rachel Quinn is sick and I have to take care of her." Finn's tired voice spoke through the phone.

I watched as my baby sisters eyes filled with tears "But I'm sick too!" She cried running into the house as Blaine followed her.

"Finn you jerk that's your baby sister!" I spat before hanging up the phone to go check on the distraught girl.

Finn POV

I looked over at my girlfriend that was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I've got to go, It's Rachel."

"Finn she really has you wrapped around her finger." Quinn smiled softly.

I gave her my crooked smile "She does. Why don't you come with me?"

She shook her head "I'm fine, and my roomates will be back later."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her baby blue afghan up to her chin "You're the best and I love you."

"I love you too. " She smiled at me, making my heart melt at the sight of her bright green eyes shining.

"I'll be back tomorrow. "

"I know get out of here the baby is waiting." Quinn growled playfully.

I ran out to my car, I needed to get home as soon as possible; There was a tiny brunette waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry about the wait, I just couldn't think of anything. I now know where this story is going though, and it is going to take a darker turn after this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Finn Pov

"Hey Jerkoff!" Mike greeted immediately after I shut the door.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around the room for the pint sized diva. Mike just pointed toward the staircase.

I climbed the stairs as quickly as possible to get to my baby sisters' room. I took notice to Kurt, Blaine, and Puck sitting in the hallway outside of her room Oh great, she must've locked herself in her room...again.

"Rachel!" I called into her door.

"Go away!" She shouted back, her tiny little voice venomous.

"I'm going to go get the key if you don't open this door right now." I told her in my best older brother voice.

"Dude," Puck jumped up and grabbed my arm "leave her alone, she doesn't want to see you."

"Come On Rachie pie, I'm here now."

"But you love Quinn more than me." The tiny voice sobbed and I heard sniffles on her side of the door.

I leaned against the door feeling terrible that Rachel was thinking I didn't love her as much as I always had.

"Angel that isn't true I'll always love you,so so so much." I told the little girl.

"Nice save Finnesa." Puck hissed as he, Kurt, and Blaine went down the hall towards their own rooms.

The door opened a crack and Rachel was standing there here eyes red and her hair crazed looking.

I swooped her up and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry baby."

She smiled "I forgive you Finnie."

"Thanks Angel."

"Hey Finn do you want to watch Cinderella?"

"Sure." Quinn was right this little girl had me wrapped extremly tight around that tiny finger of hers.

* * *

Shelby Pov

"Alright you guys we're talking summer plans here." I announced to my living room full of children.

I had made a whiteboard schedule indicating where everyone would be for how long.

"Alright so Santana you're orange, Britt pink, Rachie Pie purple, Puck Black, Mike your yellow, Sam green, and Kurt you are gray."

"Mom can you just like tell us everyone's plans please." Brittany asked me looking extremely bored and turning her blonde hair around her finger.

Will cocked an eyebrow "Hey at least you guys got a color, Finn and I didn't." Will pouted and Rachel quickly bounded over to sit on hi slap and kiss his cheek, making him smile.

"That's not very thoughtful Mommy, as part of this household Finn and Daddy should be on the chart."

I held back and laugh "Okay sweetie I'll add them later."

"Mom can you make this faster I kinda have to go and get some stuff for Japan." Puck groaned.  
"Alright we have Santana and Britt with nothing until July third when they leave for cheer camp and will arrive home on the fifteenth. Puck, Sam, and Mike you've got football camp starting on August second at School. Puck, you'll be home on June 24th, Mike you'll be home July twenty ninth. Kurt, you're going with Blaine's family down to their place on Mackinac Island July third and coming back the seventeenth. Lastly my shining star you have shining stars camp with Jesse on June eighteenth to July second."

"Whoa what Rachie is going to camp?" Sam asked bewildered his eyes wide.

"Yeah Mom why didn't you tell us." Santana asked her arms crossed over her chest like a petulant child.

"Mom, I don't like it." Puck told me looking at his little sister.

"But I'm really excited." Rachel chirped excitedly "Jesse gets to go and we leave next week."

Will kissed the top of her head "I'm glad your excited my angel."

"Are you going to come say goodbye to me?" She asked looking around the room with her big doe eyes."

"Of course we will Princess." Kurt smiled at her.

"We'll come and kiss you goodbye I pretty promise." Brittany added sticking her pinky in the air, indicating her pinky promise.

Puck POV

"Jesse do you mean it." I heard my little sister giggle as I was passing her bedroom.

"You're my girl now Rachel." I heard the little boy respond.

Out of curiosity I walked into my little sisters room and saw the eight year old boy kneeling next to her with a plastic ring in his hand.

"Hey what's going on in here?" I asked extremely amused by the situation.

"Jesse and me are going to be married in the future." My little sister smiled brightly showing me the ring.

"Whoa Jesse that must've cost a lot." I told the curly haired little boy.

He gave me a dazzling smile "It cost me two dollars, but Mommy gave it to me cause she wants Rachel to be my wifey."

I laughed out loud "Oh kiddo you sure are a card."

Rachel giggled "You're the king card Jesse." She told him kissing his cheek.

"You're the queen." He told her intertwining their small hands together.

"Jesse as Rachel's finance you have to take really good care of my little sister." I told the little boy, kneeling in front of the pint sized couple.

"I promise I love Rachel more than anyone…well besides my mom." For some reason I actually believed this kid and could see Rachel with him for a long time.

"You need to take really good care of her at summer camp."

"Aye Aye captain." He told me saluting Rachel.

Will POV

"You're going to shine superstar." I whispered into my little girls ear as I held her to my chest, ready to leave her for the first time.

"I'll miss you Daddy." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't cry Angel." Shelby told her kissing her cheek "You are going to be fantistic and amzing."

She giggled a little and reached out wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck and her legs around her waist "Mommy what if I want to come home."

"If you want to come home me and Daddy will be here in one hour and bring you home."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Shelby told her kissing her cheeks and forhead and setting her on her feet.

"Goodbye mini Diva-Princess." Kurt told my little girl as she grabbed onto his t-shirt and hugged him tight.

"I will miss you so much Rachie pie." Britt told her smiling brightly.

"I'll definitely miss you star." Santanna added as she tickled the little girl and made her giggle.

"I'll call you from Japan and send you postcards." Mike picked Rachel up twirling her around.

"We will definitely go to Breadstix when we get back." Sam kissed her forehead and cuddled her.

"Bye sweetie pie." Finn told her picking her up and hugging her small body.

Puck would be the hardest, I knew that. He loved that little girl more than anyone or anything.

He stood there arms crossed tightly across his chest as if he weren't willing to say goodbye.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked Rachel after she hadn't told him or given him any condolence.

"No." She told him and I watched as a hurt expression crossed over his features "I'll see you soon Noah."

He walked over to the little girl and knelt down next to her "I love you Angel, you show them just how great you are."

"Rachie are you ready?" Little Jesse asked walking over to us and taking my little girls hand.

"I'm ready." She smiled taking his hand and walking away with him "Goodbye!"

I don't know why but I had the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh no poor Rachel :(

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

Shelby POV

I wasn't expecting the phone call that I received on June 24th it was that phone call that every mother…every parent never wants to recieve. I cannot remember the tone of the woman's voice, or how long the phone call took. The thing that I remember is that my little girl, my baby was missing.

"Honey, we'll find her." Will whispered reaching his hand over to mine as we drove to Rachel's camp.

"What…what if she's not okay." I cried letting my tears fall, and forgetting that my children were right in the backseat.

"Dad's right mom, we will find her." Sam told me his voice cracking.

"I can't believe this!" Finn shouted slamming his hand against the back seat "How the fuck does a camp lose two eight year old kids.

I heard my two daughters sobbing their eyes out in the back and I really wanted to join them. How could my little baby be missing, How?

* * *

Rachel POV

"Jesse, I am scared it's so dark down here."

"It'll be okay Rachel someone's got to find us."

I started to cry because I was scared and I couldn't breathe because I forgot my inhaler "I can't breathe Jesse."

I felt Jesse's hand touch mine "My arm hurts, I think I heart it when we fell."

"Jesse how do you know when it's over."

"I think it's when you can't feel the person right next to you anymore."

"I can feel your hand, so we must be alive."

"We're alive Rachie, don't worry." He told me scooting closer so I could feel him right next to me.

"A-r-e you cold, cause my teeth are chattering." I whispered even more scared when I started to shake.

"I'm a little bit cold to, but stop thinking about it. Just go to sleep and maybe when we wake up this will all be a dream."

"I hope you're right Jess."

"I hope I'm right too Rachie."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my breathing and chattering teeth as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sam POV

My little baby sister, my little doe eyed little sister was missing. Missing, I just wish we knew that she was somewhere rather than anywhere. That would be easier, because knowing she's in the vast wilderness makes my heart beat so hard it feels that it might actually burst out of my chest.

Right now, I am extremely worried for Puck. He had just returned, and almost as soon as he arrived home we got the news that the light of our lives was missing from camp. Puck had just sat there staring at the wall, and he still has not said one word.

"Puck, I swear you need to break out of this daze. She is going to need you." I told my older brother, shaking his shoulder harshly.

He looked up his eyes red rimmed and filled with tears "I just want to find her."

I put a hand on his shoulder as Kurt placed his hand on his other "She will be okay Puck, I'm sure her and Jesse just wandered off and couldn't remember where they came from."

"Yeah Puck, I am sure that's it." Kurt added trying to help as much as he could.

"If she isn't okay I…I…I'll never forgive myself." He stammered.

In all honesty I was terrified, this boy was not my brother. My brother was strong, tough as nails. Seeing him weak was starting to terrify me. I always used to see him as a superhero, I know it's super amazing and everything, but I always thought that he could take on anyone or anything and never lose. I remember however that every superhero has a weakness, and Puck's was a tiny Brunette with wide eyes and immense talent.

Will POV

I should have stopped this, I shouldn't have let Rachel go to camp when I got that bad feeling in my gut. I ignored it, I feel like this is all my fault. When I felt that pain in my stomach I should've scooped my little girl into my arms and taken her home despite what everyone would have done.

When we arrived at the campsite it was like nothing I have ever seen before. There were cop cars everywhere, along with about a million people standing in some sort of line.

"Gary!" I called seeing Jesse's father, mother, and old brother standing off to the side.

"Will, oh thank god you are here." Julie St. James cried out and wrapped her arms around Shelby.

A counselor came over almost immediately to speak with us "This morning when we went on a hike, little Jesse and Rachel went missing. We believe that they wandered off . Hopefully the two are just lost, however there is about 250 acres, so we will need everyone we can to help."

Shelby cut the woman off " What do you mean Hopefully?" Her eyes were so wide and terrified that I thought I just might burst into tears.

"Well, the property has a large old mine shaft. The ground surrounding it could've broken at any time, and if that's the case the two children could be seriously injured."

I felt adrenaline course through my veins and fill my entire body. I was ready to search for my baby, and if she was injured she would need us.

"Which direction is the mine shaft?" Puck asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"We're going to heads there now, grab a flash light and a water bottle, we might be searching for a long time." The woman said sadly.

"Daddy!" Brittany cried grabbing onto my hand. Her blue eyes were overfilling with tears and her whole frame was shaking.

"Baby it's okay, she'll be okay." I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back gently and letting her cry.

"Honey, we need to go and look for the kids." Shelby whispered into Brittany's ear making my blonde daughter stand up quickly and wipe her eyes.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled out walking off with Puck and Jack St. James leading everyone to the two very small children.

* * *

Rachel POV

"Rachel, Wake up!" I felt someone shake my shoulder and push me hard.

I opened my eyes and saw Jesse "J-j-jesse?" I asked through my shivering.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"My head hurts and it it it is so cold, and…" I had to take in a really big breath of air "I still can't breathe right."

Jesse gave me a hug "Rachel I'm scared!"

"Me too, what if no one ever finds us?" I cried pulling my knees into my chest so I could cry my heart out.

"What if we die down here Rachel?" Jesse cried out, his voice going extremely high.

"We can't because we're too young to die." I told him honestly, we were only eight years old after all.

Suddenly, the walls started to crumble and cave in on us. I felt terrified then, we were going to die down here.

"Jesse!" I screamed and the last thing I heard was Jesse scream my name before something hit me in the head and I fell into darkness.

* * *

Puck POV

Screw my badass image I really didn't care anymore, my baby sister was missing. If she was hurt I swear to god I will wring those fucking counselors necks. How fucking hard can it be to watch two little kids while you're on a fucking hike?

As we were walking towards the mine shaft I heard a sniffle and looked over to see Kurt crying.

"Bro, just relax." I told my little brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to me.

"I just-" He sobbed, unable to finish what he was saying.

"Kurt, please for me just be strong…" I begged, something I never did for anyone.

"We're approaching the mine, everyone please cease your conversations."

Everybody simultaneously stopped talking and we listened. I heard nothing, and just as I was losing hope I heard a little voice cry out "Help!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. This chapter was really intense and I didn't even realize what I wrote until I looked back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Glee.

Puck POV

The little voice that I heard made my heart practically jump out of my chest.

"Help!" The tiny voice screamed again as I recognized it as Jesse's tiny voice.

I bent down next to the large hole and looked down, seeing only the blackness. "Jesse are you guys okay!" I screamed down.

"Rachel's hurt!" The little voice screamed back and he sounded frantic.

I turned towards Sam "Sam she's hurt." I whispered blinking back the tears that were in my eyes.

Jack St. James bent down next to me "Jesse, what happened?"

"It caved in, Rachel's under all of the rocks." He cried out painfully.

I looked over at Kurt who was crying shamelessly with everyone else and I felt my own tears slide down my face.

"I've got to get down there and move it off her." I announced getting ready to jump into the dark abyss and pull out the little girl.

"We've called the fire department." A blonde haired know it all spoke "They'll get the children out."

I turned to my mother and father "Mom, Dad if that rubble isn't moved off of her she might die."

My parents looked at each other, deep in thought, "Alright Noah go and save her." My mother spoke her eyes glistening with tears."Please be careful." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug and kissed both of my cheeks.

I nodded and promised her that I would be safe. The hole looked deep and if I dropped wrong I could fall on one of the little kids.I took out the flashlight I had and directed the light into the large hole. I saw Jesse sitting there is arm bent into his chest and then I saw what he meant by a cave in. The hole was filled in rocks and Jesse looked crushed into the little space he had.

"I'll need help, I don't think I can move the rocks by myself." I admitted looking at my family and the people surrounding the hole.

Jack St. James stood and put his hand on my shoulder "I'll help you, that's my little brother down there."

We both slowly dropped making sure not to drop on top of Jesse.

Jack scooped up his little brother and held him "Are you okay Buddy?"

"My arm hurts, and Rachie…" He pointed to the large pile of rubble.

"Rachel!" I screamed hoping that she would answer me, praying to God that she would say something; anything.

I started to pull the pile of rocks off ,away as fast as I could as Jack helped .Finally we got to her, finally I could see my little sisters tiny face.

"Oh Rachel!" I sobbed looking at the large gash across her forehead, and the dirt covering her face. I pulled her to me ,carefully moving her in case she had a closed head injury and put my head to her small chest. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She's not breathing!" I shouted and pulled her body even closer to mine.

"You'll need to give her CPR, do you know how?" Jack asked still holding onto his little brother, but ready to help if I should need it.

"Yes!" I answered defiantly Tilting her head back and feeling for any breath…none. I gently put my hand to her rib cage feeling where I should push down. I sucked in a breath, she was so tiny and if I pushed to hard I could break her rib cage. I shook my head and wiped away the thoughts and started pushing on my little sister's chest counting to thirty, I finally plugged her small nose and lifted her chin giving her too slow breathes. I waited for something, anything to happen.

"She's breathing." I whispered brushing the hair from her face "Her head is bleeding so much."

"Here," Jack took off his jacket and held it to me "put it on her head and add pressure. You did good, she probably just had an asthma attack."

I did as he told me, while tears streamed down my face, unable to stop. My brain running through the possibilities of what could have happened.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered brushing her cheek, "you'll be okay."

* * *

Sam POV

Finally after what felt like an eternity the rescue team arrived to excavate Rachel, Puck, Jack, and Jesse. Jesse was in alright condition, with only a broken arm, cuts and bruises. However we had no clue what was wrong with Rachel and it was making us extremely nervous.

They pulled Jesse out first, he was alright but terrified and he was crying into his mothers chest. As long as I live I will remember the look on that little boy's face. His big brown eyes were filled with such horror and such hopelessness that I wanted to just crawl into that hole myself. Jesse was a good kid, an eight year old little boy, hopefully he would still be a little boy.

When they finally pulled Rachel's small body out along with Puck and Jack I couldn't even recognize the little girl. She was still and unmoving, her face ghastly white. Her head was bleeding from a large gash across her beautiful little face, bruises decorated her tiny little face, arms and legs also. She looked so fragile, so young . I swear I would trade places with my little angel in heartbeat.

"Sam, Come on we need to get to the hospital." Brittany mumbled pulling me away from my thoughts and pulling me towards our fathers range rover.

"Sam?" I felt someone shake me harshly and gently slap my face.

"Sam!" Someone else screamed snapping their fingers in front of my eyes.

I wanted to answer, but I just couldn't seem to break out of my haze.

* * *

Will POV

My baby, my little girl was laying in the back of an ambulance. I was terrified, if Rachel died I would lose my entire family, and most likely myself.

"Will we're here." Shelby said softly taking my hand gently and pulling me out of the car along with her. Puck had demanded to ride in the ambulance with her.

"Dad, Sam's not responding to us!" Kurt said terrified.

That certainly broke me out of my daze I told Shelby and the others to go inside and I slipped into the back seat.

"Sammy?" I used his old nickname, hoping that he would tell me to shut up and that his name was Sam.

Sam wasn't moving, his jaw was locked tight and his eyes were taking on a dazed look.

"Sam, please answer me!" I shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the car.

"Sam come on buddy." I was begging now. I didn't expect this. I though Puck would be the one who would be so upset by this, but Sam loved her just as much as Rachel.

"Dad, I'm scared." My son whispered his whole body crumbling down as I grabbed his shoulders and held him against me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight stroking his blonde hair.

"She's a tough little girl Sam, she'll be fine."

He sniffed and hugged me even tighter. I felt his tears hit the back of neck and I let a few tears slip onto his head.

"Shh, you'll be okay." I told him calmly, pulling away from him so I could look into his heartbroken blue eyes.

He pulled away from me completely wiping his eyes "Come on let's get in there."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders matching his stride "I love you Sam."

He gave me a sad smile "I love you too Dad."

Puck

Blood…Blood…Blood…My little sister's blood was splattered all over my white t-shirt. I just wanted to run where they had taken my little sister and pull her to me. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head, her lifeless small body , she wasn't breathing!

"You saved her life Puck." Brittany whispered taking my hand and gently rubbing it.

I shook my head "I didn't save her Britt."

She looked me in the eyes "You did Puck you were calm and performed CPR, you saved her Puck she would've died-"

She was cut off as a doctor came in "Family of Rachel Schuester?"


	13. Chapter 13

Shelby POV

"Is she okay ?" I asked the doctor immediately, holding onto Kurt with one arm and Santana with the other.

He nodded "She's suffered from a mild concussion, a broken leg, rather low oxygen levels, and several contusions and lacerations.

"Wait I didn't know her leg was broken." Puck spoke up.

The doctor nodded "Yes, it's a pretty bad one too, she'll most likely be in the cast for six weeks…"

The doctor continued talking but I felt my heart break, my little girl would be in a cast for nearly the entire summer, my poor baby.

"Can we see her?" Brittany asked anxiously.

"Of course, we've gotten her all situated in the pediatric unit, she's most likely awake, however she probably won't be for long."

"Thank you." I mumbled already rushing after my children.

I looked through the window of my little girls hospital room and I felt like the worst mother in the world. She was laying there, her eyes half way open, her leg in a pink cast and a big bandage strapped across her head, an oxygen tube in her nose.

"Mommy!" She cried out when I walked in the room, and I quickly rushed to her.

"baby, shhh it's okay." I whispered as I slid into the bed with her and held her little body.

"I was so scared." She cried out grabbing my shirt and burying her small head in my chest.

"You're okay now. I know you're hurting, but you'll feel better in the morning.

"Noah!" She whispered once she saw him and I watched my son's reserve break he was sobbing and at his baby sisters side in a heart beat, holding her hand.

"Why don't we give them some time." Will suggested ushering us into the hallway.

* * *

Puck POV

"Noah, I thought I was going to die." My little sister whispered as tears fell down her tiny face, like the Niagra falls.

I slid into the bed with her and gently took her shaking body into my arms "You're okay sweetie pie." I cried into her hair "It's okay."

"Don't cry Noah."

"I can't help it Princess, I love you so much."

She looked up at me "I love you too Noah."

I kissed the top of her head and cuddled her into me.

"Hey can we come back?" Kurt asked sticking his head in the door.

"Kurt!" Rachel cried out reaching her arms out.

* * *

Kurt POV

"I missed you so much princess." I murmured into my little sister's ear kissing the top of her head as everyone else marched in.

I noticed how tired Rachel was and her eyelids were suddenly becoming more heavy, and she drifted off to sleep instantaneously.

"Sam are you okay?" Our father asked looking at the blonde boy and frowning when Sam looked despondent again.

He snapped out of it and his blue eyes filled with tears again "I can't get it out of my head. She was lying there unmoving and I-" His breathing halted and he started to take in deep breaths. He like Rachel had asthma, and when he panicked it acted up.

"In and out Sam." Our Mom told him sternly as he started to grab his throat and reach in his pocket for his inhaler.

"Sam!" Brittany called out when Sam slumped down to the floor and he had to suck in a lot of his inhaler medication.

"Sam, come on let's get you up." Dad told him grabbing his forearm to support him with Santana as they led him to the chair and sat him down.

Santana rubbed his back gently as he breathed heavily. His face was pale, and his eyes were circled with dark black rings.

"Shelbs, I think Sam needs to go home." Dad said looking at Sam worriedly along with everybody else.

She nodded "One of us needs to stay here with her."

"I'm fine." Sam wheezed looking up at our parents, nearly pleading.

"Dude you're not fine." Finn told him gently.

Sam's eyes looked wild and he started to breathe heavily again "I don't want to leave her."

Our Mom knelt down next to him and brushed his bangs out of his face "Baby, we don't want her to see you like this, it might really frighten her."

He looked defeated, but he nodded and kept gulping for air "Okay Mom."

Will POV

"Shelby do you want to stay tonight with her?" I asked my wife, knowing that she wanted nothing more then to stay with her baby; Sam was her baby too though...

"Sammie," Shelby asked looking at our son "do you want me to come home with you or your father?"

"I-" he looked down at his lap "Rachel needs you."

Shelby shook her head and brought his chin up to look her in the eyes "Baby, if you need me then you've got me."

"Mom I need you." He told her as she wrapped her arms around our son and pulled him close to her.

"Will, you're going to stay the night with her." I was so glad. I would never had made Shelby leave, but I really needed to be with my baby.

"Mom I want to stay." Santana pouted arms across her chest.

"Honey only a parent can stay with a minor when they are in the hospital, so Dad is going to stay with her." Shelby told her sternly.

Puck looked really upset by this, his face was in a deep frown as he looked down at his little sister.

Shelby stood up then, grabbing Sam's hand in the process and pulling him up "Guys we're going to head out. It's ten and we've got an hour ride home."

Everybody frowned but stood up and got ready t leave with their mother.

"Bye Dad." They called after them.

"Bye baby, be good with our little girl." Shelby instructed kissing my cheek and heading out the door.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep in the hard hospital chair, so tired that I didn't even dream. Eventually I heard Rachel talking and woke up quickly.

"Morning Daddy." She greeted sadly, her doctor checking her vital signs."

"Good morning sweetie pie." I smiled at her and reached for her hand, knowing that she was afraid.

"She looks better this morning," The doctor turned to me and started discuss my daughters condition "her breathing his fine, and her pain should be slightly lessened due to the medications. I think you'll be able to take her home today."

"I want to go home." Rachel murmured softly pulling the blankets around her.

"You will be Rachel." The doctor smiled at her " I'll go and draw up her discharge papers, bring a nurse in to administer one last dose of pain medication in to her IV and a sedative."

I smiled and shook his hand "Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome." He smiled back and gave Rachel crossed eyes making her giggle, before he left the room.

"Daddy where's everybody else?"

"They went to get you some clothes and your blanket, and to sleep."

"I'm glad you're here Daddy." She told me lightly.

"I love you so much Angel." I told her sitting down on her bed next to her " You are the best."

"You're the best Daddy." She cuddled into my side.

"My little Angel." I whispered into her ear kissing the top of head.

Finn POV

I didn't sleep at all, I was so worried about my little sister. I hadn't even been home for fifteen minutes when our mother got that call and it scared me to death. I was practically running down the hospital hallways when our mom decided to get to the hospital at ten o'clock.

"Hi." Rachel murmured cuddled into her Dad and looking worse for the wear.

"Hi Princess." I grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Finnie, I get to go home today."

"Your mother and I are going to talk outside." Dad announced walking out of the room for the discussion.

"Do you feel better princess?" I asked her looking into her wide and scared brown eyes.

She shook her head and her lower lip jutted out "I can't dance because my leg's broken."

"That's okay Angel, you can rest and we'll play together." Brittany sat on the end off the bed and gently stroked the pink cast.

"Yeah princess Britt and I leave next week, but until then we're all yours." Santana added.

"Sammie will you stay with me?" The little girl asked in a small voice, breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

"Of course I will and we'll do whatever you want."

"I just want to go home." She whispered ,this was just the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am sorry if this story doesn't work for you guys, but I like it and so does my best friend. This story centers around tiny Rachel, if only because she is adorable. This story will revolve around her, so if you don't like it do not read it. Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry about that little rant.

I do not own glee

* * *

Sam POV

Rachel was home and absolutely miserable. She couldn't dance because of her broken leg and she was crying a lot... like every minute of the day. I felt really sorry for her, because I know it must've really sucked to be eight years old and not be able to do what you wanted in the summertime.

"Hey Princess!" I smiled walking into my little sister's room and smiling at her, trying to lift up her spirits.

She gave me a sad little smile "Hey Sammy."

I sat down on the edge of her bed "Can I sign your cast?"

She shook her head and to my utmost disbelief she started to cry her little eyes out, sobs rocking her complete frame. I was expecting this to happen, she had been home for two days and hadn't let it out yet.

"Shhh, baby girl relax you'll be okay. Let it all out princess." I urged rocking her back and forth, holding her small body.

"I was so scared Sammy." Her sobs cut through me and made me want to turn back the clock.

Finally after fifteen minutes her sobs seized and she was left lightly breathing into my chest. I had no idea what to do for my little baby sister. I could not take her fear away , as much as I wanted to.

"Hey, I have to go get some groceries for mom. Do you want to come?" I asked her thinking that getting out of the house would do her some good.

She nodded against my chest "Okay." She sniffled wiping the tears from her little face.

I picked her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around me and kissed her cheeks "Do you want your crutches or do you want me to carry you."

"Crutches." She answered, though I knew she was going to want to get carried as soon as we got to the grocery store.

"Hey, you guys going to get the groceries?" Our mom asked when we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, we're going to get your things and probably go get some ice cream." I told her , hoping she would understand my motives.

She smiled brightly and handed me some money and kissed us both "Alright we'll see you two in a little bit."

As predicted when we arrived at the store Rachel's crutches started hurting her and I had to carry her, not that I minded i the slightest.

"Sammy can we get some gummy worms." Of course I wasn't going to say no to her, she had barely eaten anything since she was in the hospital.

"Hey Rachel." A girl around my age greeted when I went to get the package of gummy worms.

"Hi cami." Rachel greeted back picking her head up off my shoulder and looking at the girl.

She was such a pretty girl was my first thought. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, flawless tan skin, and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Hey, I'm Sam."

"You must be Rachel's brother," She smiled reaching out her hand " I go to the same studio as his little rugrat." SHe ruffled Rachel's hair affectionately.

Rachel smiled brightly at her "You and Sam should go on a date."

I felt my cheeks go bright red and I ahd to look down on the floor "Would you like to you know go get some...uh food tonight."

I looked up when I heard my little sister's giggle and Cami's also "I uh I don't have any plans tonight and uh I do love food." She answered nervously.

Rachel looked between the both of us and then to my embarrassment started to sing "Making love with each other uh huh."

We both laughed at the bubbly little girl and then exchanged phone numbers, texting each other so we knew we had the right ones.

"I'll text you around four and we can decide where we're going from there." Cami smiled at me and then to my sister "You relax sweetie, we're going to need you back at dance soon."

"Bye." We both waved at the beautiful girl and to my astonishment I felt those nervous little butterflies in my stomach.

"Sammy you've got a date." Rachel squealed happily, breaking me out of my nervousness.

I threw her gummy worms into the shooping cart and started to move quickly so we could grab everything we needed. "I do Princess, that means I going to have to ask Kurt to help me with an outfit."

She squeaked again and helped me grab things off the shelves "We don't have to get ice cream if you don't want to Sam."

I looked down at the beautiful little girl and kissed her forehead "Of course I want to have ice cream with you, you're always going to be my number one girl."

Kurt POV

"Hey Mom!" I greeted walking into the kitchen, Blaine's hand interlaced with mine "Where is Rachel?"

She smiled at us and motioned for us to sit down on the barstools near the island "Sam took her to get groceries for me, thought she needed to get out a little bit."

Blaine smiled at the mention of the little girl "That does seem like a good idea, is she doing any better."

"Physically yes, emotionally we don't know." I told my boyfriend honestly, because she was only a very little girl I didn't even think she knew how to deal with things.

My beautiful boyfriend simply ran his thumb over my palm "She's a tough little girl, she'll be fine."

My mom agreed quickly wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Blaine's right she'll be fine;perfect."

"Hey mom, we were thinking you and Dad should go out tonight."

"Well that is very sweet boys, but we shouldn't leave her..."

I cut my mother off and held up a hand "We want to mom, Finn's got a thing with Quinn tonight, Britt and San are going to that pool party, Puck who the hell knows, you two go out and have a goot time."

My mother gave us a warm smile and nodded in thanks "You two are so sweet, and actually I think your father and I need to get out for a few hours."

"Exactly." Blaine and I answered in unison.

We were sitting chatting quietly about the seventeen magazine July addition when we heard the front door slam. Seconds later Sam walked in carrying grocery bags and a very happy looking Rachel. He threw her on a bar stool, claiming that there were more groceries in the car and ran back out.

"You look happy Princess." I pointed out to my little sister who was sitting on the stool licking a strawberry ice cream cone.

She gave me a very excited look "Sammy's got a date tonight."

"With who?" Our Mom, Blaine, and I asked at the same time.

"Cami from the dance studio we saw her at the store and it was love at first sight."

Our Mom laughed when Sam came back in "Heard you had a hot date tonight."

"Rachel!" He whined tickling her stomach gently as she erupted with her girlish giggles.

I watched the two of them and was happy at how well they got along. Where Puck was protective and extremely caring, Sam was like a friend to her. He cared for her, but treated her like friend, a best friend, and I could see them being even closer in the future.

"Rachel, is it okay if you stay with Blaine and Kurt tonight?"

"That sounds fun Mommy." Rachel smiled and reached over to take my hand and squeeze it gently "Can we watch seven brides for seven brothers."

Blaine let out a shocked sound and his eyebrows lifted with surprise "You like that movie to Miss. Rachel."

She leaned over me to look at him "It's my favorite, besides Annie."

Blaine looked so cute in that moment, he was absolutely enthralled by the tiniest Schuester "The new version of Annie or the Carol Burnette version?"

Oh god, he was questioning Rachel on her musical theater, she was going to talk for hours " While Carol Burnette does a superb job, the second version has Kristen Chenoweth and I love her, she's the greatest."

Blaine reached over and grabbed her hand "Did you know that I have the Carol Burnette series at home?"

She shook her head but looked more excited than I had seen her in days "Can we watch it?"

The way he nodded made him look like an eight year old and I had to laugh at the pair "Not today, but I'll bring it the next time I come over okay."

"Deal." She told him as they shook hands to seal the deal.

"Okay Rachie, let's go take a nice nap." My mom talked softly her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"But I'm no tired." Rachel whined making her eyes wider, and her lower lip jut out, making her look like a cartoon character.

Sam gave her his half smile and talked softly to the little girl "I'm going to go take a nap too, so I am ready for my date tonight."

"Well I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt." Rachel told him quietly as she looked around the room "Will you wake me up before you go on your date."

"Sweetie pie, I'll wake you up in an hour I promise." Our mom told her gently putting her hand to her chest and indicating crossing her heart and hoping to die if she fibbed.

"Can I take my nap on the couch in the living room?"

"Of course you can." I told her "Blaine and I are going to watch TV, is that okay."

She nodded and held her arms out for me to carry her out of the room and onto the sofa . She laid down her head on my lap and he feet on Blaine's. I love this little girl, gosh do I love her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is just a little chapter, I don't think I like it that much.

I do not own glee

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Brittany POV

"Awe look San!" I whisper shouted to my sister as we walked into the house seeing Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt all sleeping together on the sofa.

"Should we wake them?" she asked closing the door behind her and stepping completely inside.

We decided to take a picture to wake them up. I went quickly up the stairs and grabbed my camera. I took the picture and the flash made all three groan and quickly sit up.

"Britt, I was so tired." Rachel whined shifting so she was sitting completely on Kurt's lap.

Santana walked over to the couch and kissed her forehead "Sorry Princess, we just wanted to get a picture."

"That's okay San." She mumbled wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. Santana picked her up and carried her over to the love seat.

"Hey there baby girl, did you have a good day?" I asked her sitting down next to the little girl.

She nodded excitedly and yawned "Sammy's got a date."

"He does." Kurt added stretching out his body.

"With who?" I asked excited that my brother was finally going out with someone after Libby broke his heart.

Rachel and Kurt both started bouncing up and down in their seats "Cami from Rachel's dance studio." Kurt blurted out before Rachel had the chance to.

"Kurt!" Rachel whined and glared at him "I wanted to tell."

He smiled sheepishly at her "I'm sorry Rachie."

She frowned deeply and tried to get up off of the couch, but Santana held her still. I reached and tickled her getting her to give me a bright smile.

"Alright guys, we have to go get ready for the pool party." I told everybody hugging Rachel tightly before San and I went up stairs to get our outfits ready.

* * *

Puck POV

"Hey guys!" I greeted walking into the house to see Blaine and Rachel sitting on the sofa while Blaine drew on the little girl's cast.

"Hey Noah, what's up?" Rachel asked not looking up from the picture that Blaine was drawing.

I went over to the sofa and sat down on the floor next to them "That looks cool Princess." I told her looking at the ballerina Blaine was drawing for her.

"isn't it ,Blaine is the bestest."

"Bestest?" Both Blaine and I questioned as I gently mused her hair, looking at the stitches that were still on her forehead.

"Where's Kurt?" I asked my brothers boyfriend, they were usually connected at the hip.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and started laughing "He's upstairs helping Britt, Sam, and Santana get ready for tonight."

I laughed along with them, gosh my kid brother was a card. "Do you mind if Matt and Mercedes come over for a little while?" I asked wanting to know if we would have to go to Matt's house or if they could come over to mine.

"Yes, I don't like her!" Rachel pouted crossing her arms over chest and practically growling at me.

I pulled her down into my lap and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down "Why don't you like her Angel?"

She pulled out of my lap sitting on the floor and scooting away from me "Cause she's a brat and she's not even that talented. She thinks she's Beyonce"

It was kind of amusing watching my little sister get so upset about the girl, but I didn't like her attitude. "Well she's coming over later, so be nice."

"Come on Blaine, let's go outside and play on the swing set." Rachel told the other boy who put up his hands in surrender and practically raced up the stairs.

I went over to my little sister and picked her up taking her to her room so we could talk. I sat her on her bed and sat across from her. "Rachel, you know you're not entitled to get everything you want."

"You asked me if I minded if they came over and I said I didn't like her!" She shouted her little face turning bright red.

I sighed, getting slightly irritated by the little princess "Rachel, you're being a little brat, maybe you should stay in your room until you learn to be a nice little girl."

I don't know why I was getting so angry with her, but I felt very irritated since the entire accident. I love her, but I don't know I think everyone including me babies her too much and way too often.

She glared at me "This is my room so you can leave." She flopped onto her be and buried her head in the pillow, as she sobbed.

I left the room, leaning against the door, maybe me and Rachel weren't going to be as close as we always were.

About half an hour later everyone was gone and Rachel was sitting on the couch between Kurt and Blaine, singing along quietly to Annie. I felt really bad about being a jerk to her, I didn't even know what came over me. The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it letting in my two friends.

"Hey Rachel, Kurt, Blaine." Matt greeted smiling as usual.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes smiled at everyone and they gave her a small smile.

"Do you guys want to go out?" Matt asked, apparently feeling the tension in the room.

I shook my head "No, these guys are almost done with Annie."

"But Noah, after this we're watching Seven Brides for Seven Brothers!" Rachel whined.

"Well we are going to play Just Dance for a while, if you want to join us you may." I told her as calmly as possible.

She pouted and gave me a look that could kill "We had plans Noah!"

"Rachel, it's too bad, what did I say about being a spoiled brat!" I yelled at her.

Matt and Mercedes looked really uncomfortable "Puck, she has a broken leg we can..." Mercedes started.

I cut her off "No ,Kurt why don't you take Rachel to her room for the rest of the night."

Kurt glared at me "No, she's not doing anything."

I walked over to the couch and threw Rachel over my shoulder carrying her up the stairs and into her room.

"I hate you Puck!" She spat with more venom then I could ever heard from her.

I suddenly felt terrible, she had never once in her eight years called me Puck. "Rachel I'm..."

"Just leave me alone. I never want to talk to you again!"

* * *

Kurt POV

"What the hell Puck why would you act like that with her?" I yelled at my older brother getting in his face.

He shook his head and pushed me slightly "Just back off Kurt!"

I turned towards my boyfriend "Can you go and check on her please?" He nodded and left quickly not sparing Puck a second glance.

"Where'd Matt and Mercedes go?" He asked avoiding my question and slumping onto the sofa, running a hand through his mohawk.

"They went home, you scared them acting like that to Rach."

He sighed and put his face in his hands "She can't get everything she wants Kurt."

I knew there was something else that my brother was upset about, so I sat down next to him and put an arm across his shoulders. "What's up Noah?"

He looked at me, scared and alone "I can't get it out of my head Kurt, her body just lying there... she wasn't moving Kurt..."

I sighed ,so that's why he was upset, but it didn't explain why he was being so harsh with our little sister. "Noah..."

"Maybe if someone learned to say no to her she wouldn't have almost died. She wouldn't have went to that camp." he sobbed out.

I let him cry and he did, for a good twenty minutes. It scared me something awful, I had never seen Puck lose it like that. I thought he had almost forgot how to cry, seeing as he hadn't done it in so many years, but he did. His sobs cracked through the air, painfully. Sure I had seen a tear fall now and then but never sobs like this.

"Noah she's okay." I told him rubbing his back the best I could.

He sighed and sat up wiping his eyes and looking at me "I know she is, but if she wouldn't have..."

"Noah she is fine, a little upset but fine."

He slumped back even farther onto the sofa and looked up at the ceiling "She hates me."

I punched him in the arm "You're absurd, that little girl loves you more than anything."

He looked over at me and shook his head sadly "She called me Puck."

That made my jaw drop to the floor, never in that little girls existence had she ever called Noah by his nickname. "Puck, I'm sure she..."

"I've never been like that with her, she was so upset."

"Well, at least your place is open for favorite."

He punched my shoulder and glared "I think Sam's already got that position."

I nodded "Yeah, but Finn's in last place."

"He is." He agreed with me "Thanks Kid, you made me feel much better."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for." I smiled at my brother, showing him that I didn't mind giving him a pep talk.

He got up form the sofa "I guess I should go and talk to her, before everybody gets home." He told me walking up the stairs, trying to gain the forgiveness of an eight year old.

Puck POV  
"How is she?" I asked Blaine walking into the pink bedroom of my little sister, seeing her curled up and asleep.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. She was really upset about..."

I walked over to my sister and brushed her long brunette hair away from her face "I hurt her feelings."

"I think you should let her sleep, she might be less crabby."

I agreed with my little brothers boyfriend and followed him down the stairs.

Kurt was watching a DVR of project runaway great "Do you think she should be sleeping when it is only seven o'clock." Kurt asked, his eyes wandering to the staircase.

"I think she's fine, she hasn't been sleeping that well with the cast." I reassured him.

He looked like he was going to burst out of his skin "Hey do you guys want some McDonald's, I know a happy meal will cheer up our little munchkin."

They nodded in agreement and I left to go and get Rachel's food. I hoped that Happy meal would be enough for her to forgive me this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam POV

Cami and I had a great time at dinner, she insisted on Chinese and it was delicious. The conversation between us was never strained, I hadn't felt that way with a girl...ever.

"So tell me," Cami asked as we were strolling around the park after our date "how is it having such a big family."

I shrugged "Sometimes it's awesome, I mean you're never alone. Sometimes it's terrible because you're never alone."

She giggled at that "I know what you mean, I only have a little brother and sometimes I just want to throw him. Thirteen year olds, enough said."

"Trust me, we fight sometimes, but I don't know we're really tight."

Cami smiled brightly at me and took my hand " Do you want to go over to your place?"

"I'd love too."

We walked into the house and I expected it to be bustling with everyone, but it was only Blaine, Kurt, and Puck sitting on the couch watching the Hangover.

"Hey guys this is Cami." I introduced her to the guys.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and sat down on the love seat.

"Hey Cami, I love the shorts." Kurt told her practically gushing over her fashion choices.

"Really, do you think they work?"

"They look fabulous on you. Did you cut them yourself?" Blaine asked her.

I had no idea what they were taking about so I turned to my older brother who looked incredibly sulky.

"Dude, what's the problem?" I asked him curiously.

He ran a hand through his mohawk, his nervous habit, and started to talk "Rachel hates me. She won't come out of her room, I yelled at her and she won't come out."

"Take a breathe Dude," I told him trying to get him to relax before I continued "you know Rachel doesn't hate you."

"She wouldn't accept her happy meal from me and she called me Puck."

I laughed out loud, my brother was so worried about Rachel hating him that he was overreacting "She doesn't eat happy meals anymore, chicken remember." I reminded him tapping the side of my head "secondly you've never yelled at her before, so she's probably shocked.

"Sam your brother is awesome." Cami exclaimed excitedly breaking us away from our conversation.

Kurt took her hand "Come and see my seventeens, I have every edition from 2005."

Cami squealed excitedly and jumped up following him to his room.

I shook my head "God, the kid steals all my girlfriends."

Puck chuckled "If the kids was heterosexual he'd have every girl on the planet."

Finn POV

Quinn's pregnant. Quinn is pregnant. Quinn is having a baby. Quinn is having my fucking baby.

"How did this happen!" I screamed pounding on the steering wheel, when I pulled into my driveway.

We had sex one time, one time and I used protection and now she tells me she's pregnant. I don't even remember the conversation. I just remember her telling me and then throwing me out, telling me to come back I am going to do? I am nineteen years old.

"Hey!" Puck and Sam greeted when I walked in the door.

I slumped onto the sofa and pulled a pillow up into my face screaming into it.

"Dude are you okay?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with concern.

I shook my head "Just let it go,I'm fine."

Puck gave me that badass stare of his "We're brothers, come on, tell us."

I sighed "This stays between the three of us." I waited until they nodded in agreement "Quinn's pregnant."

I watched as both of their eyes went wide in shock, and it reminded me when they found out Santa Claus wasn't real.

Sam started breathing heavily and he grabbed his inhaler out of his pocket, breathing it in deeply "Your nineteen."

I glared at him "Don't fucking stop breathing Sam, I should be doing that." I was really angry, and only felt sympathy for myself.

Puck punched me in the arm "Don't blame us for you knocking your stupid girlfriend up."

I stood up towering over him "Don't talk about her like that." I warned him pointing my finger in his face.

"It's probably not even yours. That girl is a whore, and you only slept with her once like two months ago."Puck spat, and before I even knew what I had done I had swung at him.

"Stop it Finn, get off him." Sam shouted trying to pull me off him. I somehow managed to get off of him, and it looked like I gave him a bloody nose and black eye.

"Bro's before ho's Finn!" Puck shouted getting off of the ground and putting a hand to his nose.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close "We're done, do not fucking talk to me."

He pulled away from me and shoved me as hard as he could "Yeah, well don't fucking talk to me either douche. Don't come crying to me when you find out the baby isn't yours." He went up the stairs, and then yelled down at me "Good luck on your impending doom Ass whole!"

Sam was shaking his head at me "Puck is your best friend, I cannot believe you. Great older brother Finn!"

I stormed passed him rushing up the stairs and into my room, could this get any fucking worse. What if my brother was right, what if the baby wasn't mine.

Puck Pov

"Can you fucking believe that Mike!" I shouted into my web cam, needing to talk to my best friend.

"I cannot believe he power punched you like that." He agreed shaking his head.

I sighed "You need to get your Asian ass back here, things are falling apart."

He gave me a sheepish look "While um...I um might not come back to Lima."

"What!" I screamed in shock, my best friend was going to stay across the world.

Mike laughed "Dude, I would never leave my second crazy family, besides this house is too cramped."

I glared at him "Mike."

"Sorry, oh by the way Mom and Dad say they miss you."

"Tell them I miss them too."

"Tell Rachel I hope she leaves some room on our cast."

I felt terrible "If she ever fucking forgives me."

"What the hell! The family falls apart without me." Mike cried his face getting to close to the camera "Mom, I need to get back to the United States ASAP." He screamed.

How true he was, the Schuester family was falling to pieces.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana POV

Britt and I left the pool party at eleven and came home to Sam and Puck talking quietly in the kitchen.

"What the Hell?" I asked looking at my brothers bruised and battered face "Did you get in a fight?"

Puck grimaced "Finn and I got into it."

Brittany looked like extremely sad "Why would he do that? He's never even around here anymore."

I gave her a one armed hug " What were you guys fighting about? You guys never fight you're best friends."

Sam shook his head "Finn can tell you if he wants to tell you."

I walked over to the fridge grabbing out a pitcher of lemonade and Rachel's princess cup "Where's the princess."

"She's been in her room all night, I yelled at her for being a brat."

I sighed and grabbed the cup leaving my siblings in the kitchen to chat, to go check on my baby sister. She was sitting up, in her cute Tinkerbell pajamas, watching Cinderella. Her eyes showed dried tear tracks, and she was sniffling.

"Hey Princess!" I greeted her wrapping my arms around her tiny body and handing her the cup.

"San," She cried letting brand new tears fall from her gorgeous brown eyes "Puck hates me."

I tilted her chin to make her look at me "Puck does not hate you. He has been trying to apologize angel."

She just cried letting the crocodile tears fall down her face "I'm mad at him."

I kissed her forehead "You are allowed to be mad angel, do you want to come downstairs with me."

"No." She shook her head and then buried it in my chest "I'm going to go make some macaroni and I can hear your tummy growling."

"Okay, can I stay up all night?" She asked as I started carrying her towards the stairs.

I knew she wouldn't be able to "Of course you can Princess."

"Angel!" Britt smiled wrapping her arms around the tiny girl and kissing her cheek.

Sam smiled too "I thought you were never going to come downstairs again."

Noah went over to her and kissed her cheek and she pushed him away. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably, trying to move away from him. He scooped her up into his arms and started to kiss her face with loud smooches.

"No Noah, I'm mad at you."

He pouted, his lower lip jutting out "I'm sorry, I wove you."

She glared at him putting her little hands on her hips "If I didn't have a cast, I'd be gone."

I watched Puck's face fall completely, he loved this little girl so much. She was the only thing he was soft for, or else he was a grade A badass.

"Forgive me."

"No."

"Please with a cherry on top...bing."

She smiled at that and give a little giggle "Will you be mean to me again?"

He shrugged his shoulders "We might get mad at each other once in a while Princess, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

I looked over at Brittany and she was crying at our older brothers words, and I also felt a tear slide down my face.

"I love you Noah." Rachel told him wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Princess." he told her pulling her onto his lap and kissing the top of her head.

I went over to the cabinets pulling out the box of macaroni and a pot, at least one problem was solved.

* * *

Kurt POV

"Blaine I smell macaroni!" I squealed excitedly running from my bed, not caring whether or not my boyfriend was following me.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted as I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Sam. I noticed that Rachel was sitting on Noah's lap, so at least that problem was solved.

"Kurt, gosh that was the fastest I've ever seen you run." Blaine chuckled sitting down across from me.

I shrugged "I love midnight snacks."

"I was going to call you down bro, but then I remembered you whisked away my date." Sam laughed pushing me with his shoulder.

"What can I say, I am fabulosity at its greatest."

Rachel giggled and ran a hand through her hair "That's me Kurt."

"You're both fabulous." Our mother said walking into the room followed by our dad.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy!" Rachel waved enthusiastically, not leaving her perch on Puck's lap.

Our mom smiled and looked around the room "Are you guys going to have an all nighter."

Santana smirked "Of course we are. How was the date?"

"Great, though your mother and I are not as young as we used to be, and therefore need to go to sleep." Dad rambled looking very tired.

"If the music's too loud you're too old!" Rachel shouted her favorite phrase making us all laugh.

Our parents bid us a good night, making Puck promise to talk about his face, and the fight that had taken place.

"Rachie pie. what are we going to do tomorrow?" Brittany asked our little sister.

Her smile instantly lit up the whole room "Jesse is coming over and we're going to tye dye."

Santana and Britt looked extremely excited by this, as was I "What are we going to dye?"

"Sheets, shirts, shoelaces and friendship strings." She explained to us in her excitement.

Brittany was bouncing up and down in her seat "We should go to the dollar store and get white teddy bears."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rachel squealed reaching over to give her sister a high five.

I felt Blaine kiss my cheek and he whispered into my ear "Your family is awesome."

I looked around at the five of us sitting around in the kitchen at midnight eating and talking, and I had to agree with him.

"I love them."I whispered into his ear, so that they couldn't hear.

* * *

Rachel POV

"Noah, who hit you?" I asked my older brother at breakfast.

He shrugged his shoulders and poured me coco puffs avoiding my question.

"Noah aren't we friends?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face for him.

He sighed and grabbed the milk pouring some into the bowl "Finn and I got in a fight last night."

I started to cry, because Finn was acting really different lately and he was starting to scare me.

"Don't cry Princess." Sam voices was next to me, and I felt him rubbing my back softly.

"It's okay, we got in a little disagreement and I hurt Finn's feelings." Puck told me in his soft voice.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek " Finn is stupid."

"You don't mean that." Kurt sang sitting down at the island with Blaine, both of them looking handsome for the morning.

"I do. He hit Noah. No one can lay there hands on anybody else, Mommy told me that."

Blaine smiled at me "You're right Rachel, no one should ever hurt anybody else."

I looked up to see my Mommy coming inside with flowers in a basket "There are all my sleepy heads."

"Mommy, I was really tired." I reminded her blowing her a kiss.

She smiled at me brightly "Baby, Jesse is coming in half an hour, so you need to get your little booty dressed."

I shook my head "We're tye dying Mommy."

She nodded " I'll go in the basement and get your paint clothes." She told me walking downstairs to get my old clothes.

* * *

Puck POV  
"Wifey!" Jesse shouted as soon as the door opened and he saw Rachel.

"My long lost husband!" Rachel screamed back hobbling over to Jesse on her crutches.

I hate to say it, but they were so cute. They hugged each other tightly pulling the other one as close as the two casts would allow.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled at the little boy and patted the top of his head.

"Hi Noah," He chirped excitedly and then turned to Rachel "Let's go outside."

They ran, hobbled, out of the room and to the backyard. That is when the last person I wanted to see in the morning...Finn.

"Hey." He greeted quietly looking down at the floor.

I didn't respond to him and just kept moving towards outside with the two kids, not wanting them to be alone.

"Puck, I'm sor-" He started following me.

I frowned at him "Dude, I was just looking out for you."

"Puck, come on can't you see my side."

I shook my head "I don't see your point. Quinn cheated on you once and I was just trying to look out for you."

He sighed and ran a hand roughly over his face "I'm sorry."

"Take your apology and shove it." I spat at him continuing to move towards the door "I've got two kids to hang out with."


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel POV

"Jesse do you think we'll be married someday?" I asked my best friend. I was curious because everyone always said we would end up together.

Jesse chuckled and pulled a wildflower from the grass and handed it to me "We will be together forever and ever."

"And ever and ever." I added and we both started laughing uncontrollably as we rolled around in the grass.

Jesse and I just laid in the grass for a long time shouting out the shapes of cloud. The best part about Jesse being my best friend is that we didn't have to say anything, we were just comfortable.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner." Brittany smiled looking down at us and offering us both a hand. Brittany carried me inside because my armpits were sore from my crutches and Jesse followed behind me.

"Hey guys!" Everybody smiled when Brittany set me in my seat and Jesse slid into the seat next to me.

"Hello everybody." Jesse smiled cutely at everybody. I love when Jesse smiles he's the greatest.

Kurt poked me in the stomach "What are you staring at princess?"

I shook my head, I think about Jesse too much. "Nothing I'm just hungry."

"Let me put some food on your plate then Angel." Daddy said as Kurt handed him my plate and filled it up.

"Where's the douche bag?" I asked after everybody was sitting down and had started eating.

My Mommy chocked on her food and started coughing, grabbing her water she took a gulp and then glared at me. "What did I say about that word Rachel Barbra?"

"It's a bad word... Sorry Mommy." I told her quietly looking down at my plate, I knew I was in trouble.

Noah was smiling funnily though(Santana calls it a smirk) "She means Finn Mom."

Now Daddy looked really confused, as did my Mommy. "What about Finn?" Daddy asked looking around the table, trying to get an answer out of us.

"Finn punched Noah Daddy!" I told him as Jesse's eyes went really big.

"Whoa Finn Punched you?" Jesse asked excitedly looking at Noah expectantly.

Noah just nodded and ran a hand over his mohawk "Yeah me and Finn got into it."

Mommy and Daddy were really angry at Finn and they called him and told him that he needed to get home really soon.

* * *

Finn needed to talk to his brother, he knew that he did but he was afraid and ashamed. Puck and Finn had been best friends since Finn was five and Puck was two and never had they worst part about the whole situation is that Finn doesn't even remember punching his brother in the face. Finn remembers the before and the conclusion, but for the life of him he can't remember when his fist connected with his younger brother's face. The thought of punching is brother,his best friend, makes him sick because they have been through so much together and Finn just ruined it.

The tall jock took a deep breath standing outside his younger brother's door and hesitantly knocked "Puck can you open the door, we need to talk?"Not surprisingly the door didn't open and Puck didn't respond. Finn just walked into the room "Puck...I am so sorry. He said lamely standing awkwardly in the door frame.

At that Puck let out a laugh, a harsh laugh, "I'm sure you are big bro." He spat the words like they were venom.

Finn looked at his younger brother then noticing for the first time his angry black eye, that his fist created. "I really am dude."

Puck rolled out of bed then and walked towards Rachel's room, trying to get rid of his older brother. Of course Finn just followed him, they needed to make things right between them.

"Go away Finn!" Rachel shouted from her place on the floor where she was playing zhu zhu pets with Jesse.

"No Rachel I need to talk to Puck."

Rachel glared at her older brother, giving him the stink eye "You hit Noah so you don't get to talk to him."

Finn sighed running his big hand across his face roughly "Rachie I already apologized." He told his little sister in the sweetest voice he could muster.

TThe little girl huffed slightly and turned to her friend "Do you want to go swing?"

"I want to see another fight!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"They aren't gonna fight they're gonna talk which is b-o-r-i-n-g, boring."

Jesse frowned at that and then got a good idea "Let's crawl all the way outside!"

"Yeah!" Rachel squealed already starting to crawl towards the door before Puck snatched her up.

Puck picked her up and settled her against him "No crawling on your broken leg missy."

"Why?" She pouted resting her head on her older brother's shoulder and sighing dramatically.

"Because... Jesse shouldn't be crawling on his broken arm either."

Rachel started squiggling to get out of Puck's arms and away from him. "Well then go talk to Finn and let us play."

Puck laughed at her but set her down on the floor and turned to me "Let's go talk outside, Sam is out there."

"Oh great so I have to be double teamed." Finn turned to the two children after Puck had left.

"Sucks to be you." The eight year old Jesse singsonged before turning back to his friend and racing his hamster.

"So Finn why'd you punch Puck?" Sam asked lounged on the hammock in the backyard, curiosity laced in the blonde boy's question.

The boy in question looked down at his hands refusing to look into his brothers eyes. "I was mad he asked if the baby could be some other guys."

"I am sorry," Puck mumbled also refusing to look into his brothers eyes "Quinn's lied before. Quinn has cheated on you before. I just don't want you to fall in love with a baby that isn't yours."

Finn looked up at that, his brother really did care. "I know you are just trying to protect me and I think that the baby might not be mine either. I really am sorry about that eye."

Puck shrugged "It makes me look badass."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you so much for all of the favorites, Alerts and reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter because it was tricky for me.

I Do not own glee. One Hundred reviews WOW :D

* * *

Santana Schuester was sitting in her room, legs pulled tightly into her chest. Today she and her sister were leaving for Cheerios camp and she really didn't want to go. Santana knew she would missed the little ball of energy that was her baby sister.

"San mom says we're leaving in five minutes come on." Brittany said in her usual cheery voice.

Santana sighed but got up and followed her sister out of the room "I really don't want to go B."

Brittany giggled but nodded "She's really got a rope around our hearts doesn't she S."

Santana agreed nodding her head quickly, her eyes already looking at the little girl who was sandwiched on the couch between Puck and the edge.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Santana told the little girl when she made it down the stairs and to her tiny little sister.

"San you told me that one hundred times." Rachel told her but kissed her cheek all the same and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Santana gave her one last hug and then pulled away "Be a good girl and stay safe."

Rachel eagerly nodded his head and snuggled colser into her brother waving goodbye to both her and her other blond sister. "Goodbye I love you Cheerios!"

"I love you too!" Both girls called to their sister before grabbing their bags and heading towards their parents.

"Puck you're on Rachel duty." Our Mom called and Santana had a terrible image in my head of Rachel covered in paint and running around the house.

"Alright Mom, bye San bye Britt." Puck called to his sisters turning back to the little girl who was currently snuggled into his side.

* * *

"Come on Rach, we're going to meet Sam and Cami at Breadstix." Puck told his little sister shaking her slightly to get her eyes off the Tv.

Rachel frowned "I don't want to."

Puck sighed deeply he really wanted to meet this girl Cami and see if she was good enough for his little brother. "Come on Princess you can eat spaghetti."

The little girl perked up at that and smiled brilliantly "I'm ready." She told him looking down at her blue jean shorts and power rangers t-shirt.

"You look cute Angel, let's get moving."

Noah made sure the little girl was strapped in to the backseat carefully before pulling into the street and heading towards the Italian restaurant.

"Noah can I sit in the front seat on the way back." Rachel whined from her place in the back seat, she wanted to sit next to her brother.

Puck looked at her through the rearview mirror "No princess. It is safer for you to be back there."

Rachel crossed her arm across her chest and didn't say a word to her older brother the entire drive.

"Do you want your crutches princess?" The teenager asked softy, allowing his sister the time to pout if she needed it.

She gave him a strange look "Will you carry me Noah? I hate my crutches."

"Alright," He smiled picking her up from the car and juggling her to close the car door "But only because I love you." he added walking into the restaurant and walking to Sam and Cami's table.

Sam was smiling like a fool at his little sister "Hey there Angel." He smiled as the little girl slid in across from him smiling.

"Hi Sammie and Cami!" The little girl giggled "your names rhyme."

Puck chuckled and ruffled his little sister's hair "You silly goose." He turned to the pretty girl that was sitting next to his brother "Hi I'm Puck."

The beautiful girl smiled brightly at him "Cami, this might sound a little straight forward but I've got this older sister and..." Her voice trailed off as Sam and Puck just looked at her strangely.

"That's weird Cami." Rachel chirped from her place next to Puck.

"Rachel that's rude." Sam whispered harshly giving a glare to his little sister.

Cami just giggled at the little girl "Your right that is a little strange but you know Danae."

Rachel bounced up and down in her seat "Call Danae call Danae!"

Sam looked down at her smiling "You're a little rascal. What do you say to Cami?"

"Call her please." Rachel gave her the cutest look that Sam and Puck had ever seen before from their baby sister.

"Alright I'll tell her when I see her tonight all right dancer."

Rachel smiled and when the waitress came over to the table she practically screamed that she needed chocolate milk so she could stay up late, though she was already extremely hyper.

"Baby you need to calm down." Puck told the overly hyper little girl who was acting like a little psycho.

"Sorry Noah." She mumbled looking at her chocolate milk and slurping it.

Sam smiled and looked at Cami who was also smiling "She's fine Puck, just excited."

" I want to fight something." Rachel squealed excitedly.

Puck looked at her with a stern eye, she must have eaten a lot of candy because she was bouncing off the walls "Rachel did you eat lots of candy?"

Rachel shook her head "I just drank some red bull!"

Cami giggled softly "Good luck with that she's gonna be like that for a while."

Sam frowned deeply "Oh god." He moaned looking at the innocent but also demonic little girl. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Rachel time for bed." Shelby tried for the fifth time that night at eleven o'clock.

Rachel buzzed past her on her pink crutches "No I'm not tired."

Finn grabbed her and stuck her under his armpit "What did Mom say?"

Rachel squealed and kicked her legs "But I'm not tired Finnessa."

Shelby could not believe how hyper her little girl was, she had never acted this way in her entire eight years of living. "Rachel I'm going to let you watch a movie in your room okay."

Rachel still kicked at Finn but he just carried her upstairs and place her in her bed "What movie do you want to watch Rachie?"

The little girl heed and hawed for a few moments before squealing that she wanted to watch "Meet the Robinsons".

Finn placed the movie in the the dvd player, kissed his little sister's forehead and then closed the door slightly.

"Is the Demon asleep?" Sam asked coming out of his bedroom and looking in both directions.

"My baby girl is not a Demon Sam." Shelby told him giving him a kiss on the cheek along with Finn "Goodnight boys."

"Night Mom." They called back grinning at each other.

Sam conitinued to stare at his brother "Well...have you spoke to Quinn?"

Finn shook his head. The boy knew he had to talk to his girlfriend but he was afraid that the baby wouldn't be his. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Finn stood silently in front of Quinn Fabray's apartment building, he had never been so nervous in his life. If the baby wasn't his then he and Quinn would be done, but if the baby was his he would be a father. After five minutes he reluctantly opened the door and the beautiful blond opened.

"Finn I am so happy you're here." She smiled taking the tall jock's hand and pulling the boy into the cheery apartment.

Finn looked at her biting his lip "Quinn you know I love you right?" At the blond's nod he continued "Is that baby mine?" He asked it a little more harshly than he had meant to but he just needed to know if the baby growing inside of her was his.

Quinn looked at him in shock as tears formed in her beautiful green eyes." Finn I know I hurt you when I slept with that guy on Spring Break, but I swore to myself I would never hrut you again. The baby inside of me is yours Finn."

The tall young man felt as if he were in a whirlwind and needed to grab the plaid sofa to keep from falling over. Quinn admitting that the baby was his, made the whole situation very real.

"Finn are you alright?" The blonde young woman asked worriedly grabbing his arm and stroking it gently. "Why don't you sit down." She suggested taking his hand and tugging him onto the sofa before plopping down next to him.

"We're having a baby Quinn. I can't believe it." He exclaimed excitedly pulling the blond into his arms and kissing her softy. The couple may have only been twenty years old but they could make this work and they could both still work on their dreams, and have a future.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too Quinn."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Glee. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks Colorguard17 for the red bull hangover idea :D

"Oh my god! I think Rachel's red bull hung over!" Sam whisper shouted to his younger brother at the breakfast table.

Kurt was smiling fondly at his baby sister. Rachel's hair was mused, her eyes had dark rings around them and she was moaning slightly. "She's a little young but it's hilarious."

"Kurt can you make your voice lower it's too high!" Rachel whined grabbing her spoon and angrily shoveling cereal into her mouth.

The flamboyant young teen raised a perfectly arched eyebrow "That is your fault miss Rachel."

Sam smirked at his two younger siblings "Alright guys I am in charge today since Mom and Dad had to go to that teacher's workshop so what do you want to do?"

"Hide in a dark hole." Rachel moaned slurping her apple juice.

"Aww come on crabby pants we can go anywhere you want." Sam told her poking her stomach making Rachel scrunch her face up and glare at her brother.

"Let's go to the mall!" She said in an unusual monotone.

"I agree with that." Kurt smiled already heading away from the table and upstairs.

Sam looked at his baby sister and messed her hair up "Come on kiddo I'll give you a free ride up the stairs."

* * *

"Puck what the hell are you doing?" Matt Rutherford shouted as his best friend was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"That girl's hot. I have to go talk to her." He smirked staring at the girl who had just walked past them in a hot pink bikini. Thank the heavens Matt had suggested the beach today because Puck was gonna get some action tonight. Striding up to the girl he smiled slightly "Are you a robber cause someone just stole my heart?"

The beautiful brunette flipped her long hair over her shoulder but smiled brightly "Cheesy pick up lines."

"I cannot help myself when I'm in the presence of a beauty."

The girl giggled slightly and reached out to grab Puck's bicep "I know who you are you know?"

Puck smirk didn't falter in fact it grew larger "That must be a good thing baby."

"I know your the resident badass." the girl leaned in slightly "It's lucky for you that Carly Morsan loves bad boys."

"You want to go to a movie tonight? I mean dark theater comfortable seating. Your beautiful blue eyes looking into mine."

"Alright Puck Shuester you have got yourself a deal." Carly smiled brightly before going to her beach bag and pulling a pen out grabbing Puck's hand she wrote he number "Call me around four."

"I will." He smiled sparing her one last glance as he walked back over to his friend who was positively gaping.

"Dude that was fucking awesome."

"I told you I've got skill."

* * *

"Rachie pie you feeling better?" Kurt asked as he smiled at his little sister hobbling around the outside the mall with her pink crutches. Rachel had finally perked up after buying her a pretzel. Sam however was taking his sweet time getting out to the car.

The little girl smiled brilliantly "Yes I feel better."

"Good I- " Kurt was cut off when someone pushed him harshly to the ground.

"Stop hurting my brother." Rachel cried her chin wobbling and arms starting to shake when she saw the large figure hurt her brother.

Kurt got up off the ground quickly to reassure his sister that he was fine. Sadly when he got up he was expecting to see David Karofsky. The torture would never end with that bully.

"You got cute little girls protecting you now Kurt? Where's that boyfriend of yours."

Kurt was praying that Sam would hurry up buying his fricken video games because the little boy with David was staring daggers at Rachel and he was afraid he might hurt her. "Why don't you just leave me alone it's not like I'll be going to Mckinley in the fall."

"I like messing with you homo." The bully said as if it were the simplest thing in the world before pushing Kurt once more.

"The whole Schuester family is losers." The little boy, who kurt guesses to be Bryan Karofsky, spat in the same venomous tone as his brother.

Kurt could see Rachel's little face contort into an angry grimace "We're better than your stupid, mean, and ugly family Bryan." She shouted to the little boy then she turned to David "My Daddy says that if anyone ever bothers me I should scream maybe I..." She stopped and opened her mouth as the two boys walked away quickly.

"Good job Rachie pie." Kurt smiled proudly at his little sister picking her up from her crutches and kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Rachel was starting to cry and Kurt knew why. Rachel was too young to understand that people were prejudice and hateful for no reason. "Why are they so mean Kurt?"

"Some people are just mean and angry angel I promise you'll understand one day."

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking at Rachel crying in Kurt's arms and Kurt looking worse for the wear.

Kurt glared at him "David and Bryan Karofsky happened."

Sam felt incredibly guilty and could barely look into his little sister wide eyes. Why did he have to buy that stupid video game? He should have walked out with his two younger siblings, but once again he cared more about himself than their safety. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sammy." Rachel whispered "People are always going to push Kurt and I down and no one can fix that." The little girl stated in a defeated tone.

Sam didn't like it, but he knew it was true people like Rachel and Kurt were always getting slammed you were going places in a small town people were always going to push them down.

* * *

Later that evening Kurt and Rachel were cuddled into their mother watching Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Shelby had noticed how clearly upset the two had been and thought they needed some cheering up but the movie didn't seem to do anything.

"Guys what's wrong?" The worried mother finally asked when neither of her children sang along to the musical, they always sang.

Rachel cuddled into her mothers side even more "People hate us Mommy."

That statement set Shelby into protective Mama mode. "Who hates you?" She asked her son hoping to get an honest answer.

"The Karofsky's gave us a hard time at the mall today and it really upset our princess." Kurt told her honestly. The boy wasn't worried about beingbullied, he was used to that. However his sisters tone of defeat seriously worried him.

Shelby kissed her son "I love you baby." She turned to Rachel "What's wrong sweetie pie? Why are you so upset?"

"Mommy is it like in the movies? Does the prince always save the day? Do people hate each other and then become friends?"

Shelby sighed at her little girl's question she was so perceptive for her age, but Shelby didn't want her losing her innocence. "Honey those are fairy tales..."

"Then I want to live in a fairy tale Mommy. I don't like people being mean to Kurt because he has a boyfriend. I don't like people telling me I won't be on Broadway. I don't like real life at all."

Shelby scooped up her little girl and kissed her head "Sweetie that's the way life is." She said lamely not knowing what to tell her baby because sometimes the real world really sucked.

* * *

"I've got a date tonight!" Puck singed walking through the front door, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Rachel curled into his mother and Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Real life sucks Noah." The little girl said harshly, though he noticed her sad little puppy dog eyes.

Kurt was frowning deeply "David gave us a hard time at the mall and Rachel saw what the world's like."

Noah frowned deeply before taking his little sister in his arms "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Make a rainbow." Rachel sad sadly putting her hand to Noah's chest to push him away.

Kurt stood up "Rachel do you want to go to Blaine's house tonight and play with his snoodle(Blaine's poodle."

"No I just want to be alone." The little girl grumbled as Noah set her on the couch and watched as she crutched away.

"Boys we need to cheer the munchkin up." Shelby told her sons in her serious tone.

"Agreed and I now the perfect way." Noah told them smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you so much for the reviews.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Alright guys how are we going to cheer up my little girl?" Will asked worriedly looking at his wife and three sons.

"We should sing for her." Kurt said happily knowing that what cheer Rachel up for sure.

Shelby quirked an eyebrow "I know the perfect song."

* * *

Rachel Schuester sat on the sofa, arms crossed and a frown plastered on her face as she looked at her family getting ready to do something for her.

"Okay princess this song is for you." Finn told her smiling.

Oooh child things are gonna get easier,  
Oooh child things'll get brighter,  
Oooh child things are gonna get easier,  
Oooh child things'll get brighter,

Finn took Rachel in his arms and started twirling her around

Someday yeah, we'll put it together and we'll get it undone,  
Someday when your head is much lighter,  
Someday yeah, we'll walk in the raise of a beautiful sun,  
Someday when the world is much brighter,

Shelby sang to her little girl pointing her nose and smiling brilliantly.

Oooh child things are gonna be easier,  
Oooh child things'll be brighter,  
Oooh child things are gonna be easier,  
Oooh child things'll be brighter,  
Will danced around with the lamp causing Rachel to let out a little giggle.

Someday yeah, we'll put it together and we'll get it undone,  
Someday when your head is much lighter,  
Someday yeah, we'll walk in the raise of a beautiful sun,  
Someday when the world is much brighter,  
Kurt smiled and held up Rachel's little globe putting it directly underneath the light.  
La la la la la la la la la-ah (x4)

Someday (Someday, someday someday) we'll put it together and we'll get it undone  
Someday when you head is much lighter,  
Someday (Someday, someday, someday) we'll walk in the raise of a beautiful sun,  
Someday when the world is much brighter,  
Rachel was smiling completely now  
Oooh child things are gonna get easier,  
Oooh child things'll get brighter,  
Oooh child things are gonna get easier,  
Oooh child things'll get brighter,  
Sam and Puck nodded to each other before picking Rachel up and swinging her by her arms.  
Right nowww, (oh yeah),  
Right nowww, (oh baby),

The Schuester family finished to Rachel's loud applause and bright smile. "That was a nice song." She said happily hugging her Dad around the neck as he smiled.

"Are you happy angel?" Will asked kissing his little girl's forehead.

Rachel nodded "You're all great singers we should make a band it'd be like in the Sound of Music."

The teenage boys frowned at that and groaned loudly as Rachel giggled happily.

"Come here." Shelby opened up her arms and scooped up her little girl "I love you."

* * *

"I can't wait to see Mike!" Rachel squealed excitedly two weeks later as we were all sitting at the airport waiting for his plane to get in.

Puck nudged her slightly "I miss him too Angel. " Puck really did miss his best friend, sure they had skyped about twice a week but it wasn't the same as seeing his friend in person.

"Sam you feeling alright bud?" Will asked looking at his son who was extremely pale and rubbing his chest slightly.

"Fine." He grumbled slumping into his chair even more.

Brittany who knew her brother like the back of her hand(Thank you for being twins) looked at her brother worriedly. "Are you sure Sam you look sick?"

Rachel walked over quickly, thankfully she had gotten her cast off two days before hand. "Sam can I take care of you?" She asked hopping onto her brothers lap and feeling his forehead "Mommy Sam has a fever." She shouted worriedly.

Shelby walked over worriedly, whenever Sam was sick his asthma really seemed to flare up. "Sweetie are you alright to sit here for another half hour?"

"I can take you home." Finn told them walking over with of course food in his hand.\\

Sam groaned slightly irritated at his families worry but also enjoying that they cared so much. "If you guys ask one more time I am going to scream."

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch." Santana smirked as somehow all of the Schuester clan seemed to be speaking at once.

"Mike!" Rachel went off running when she saw her adopted brother walking towards the family with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Mike started running when he saw the little girl he had missed so greatly over the past month. Mike had been so worried about the little girl when he heard about her accident that he wanted to get on the flight over straight away. "Rachie!" He screamed finally reaching her and pulling her into his arms swinging her around. "I missed you so much princess."

Rachel smiled "I really really missed you too."

* * *

Shelby was extremely happy. The whole Schuester clan was together sitting in the fifth street dining together for the first time in months.

"Mikey can we go to Cedar pointe?" Rachel asked looking up at the boy she had missed so very much.

Mike and Puck exchanged excited glances "We can go next Saturday Princess and you can bring Jesse." Puck told her tickling her slightly.

"Blaine too and Cami and that hot girl from the beach that Noah likes to Kiss."

Puck's face turned bright red as everybody started to laugh at him. "Oh wow you are my son aren't you?" Will asked proudly as he looked over at his wife and winked.

"Ewww stop it please!" Brittany begged covering her eyes.

"Yeah that is so completely gross!" Santana moaned covering her ears.

Kurt was frowning deeply "Do not tell us the beach story again unless you won't Rachel to be as scarred as we are."

The couple laughed and looked around at their smiling and joking children, but it stopped when they got to Sam. Their son was slumped in his chair his hand still rubbing across his chest.

"Sam, baby, are you okay?" Shelby asked worriedly.

He gasped for a breath "My chest." he whispered tiredly.

Will got up from the table immediately and knelt down next to his boy despite the stares and talking. "We're going to take you to the hospital."

"No!" Sam gasped reaching out to grab his father's hand so he wouldn't slump to the floor.

Will turned to Finn "Finn take our car home we're going to take yours to the hospital."

Finn nodded "Sure I'll make sure everybody get's home alright."

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana were all in tears and Kurt was close to it. "Mom I need to go." Brittany cried reaching for her mother's hand and squeezing slightly.

Shelby and Will's eyes met "Alright honey you can come." Shelby told her as they quickly through their money on the table and got everybody out.

"I want to come!" Rachel screamed as she held onto the car door for dear life "Sam was there for me when I needed him.

"Alright, Finn take Mike home I know he's exhausted." Shelby said looking at the dark sings underneath the eyes of her surrogate son.

Mike shook his head vigorously. "That's my brother and I will be there."

* * *

"Guys can you take Rachel to the bathroom please?" Shelby asked her daughter as Rachel wiggled around in her seat.

"Sure mom." They both told us taking Rachel's hands.

"Mister and Misses Schuester." A Doctor came into the waiting room to talk to the couple about their son.

"How's my little boy?" Shelby asked wiping away her tears.

"I am afraid your son has HCM or in other words Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy . It is a disease of the heart muscle in which a portion of the myocardium is thickened without any obvious cause."

"Wait what does this mean?"

The doctor looked at the parents sadly "Your son could have died of a heart attack today if you hadn't brought him to the hospital."

Shelby promptly burst into tears and sobbed into Wills shoulder as his own tears cried on top of his wife's head. "What are they doing for him?"

"Right now were monitoring his heart rate and were starting him on a few HCM medications that he will need to take everyday without fail. Also he won't be able to play sports anymore."

"I want to see my son please." Will begged rubbing his wife's shoulder.

The doctor nodded and told them which room they could find their son in.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I think this story might be one hundred chapters long !

* * *

Shelby was shocked when she walked into her sons hospital room. The coldness and the pure whiteness scared her to no avail, especially when her little boy was laying it. Sam looked so scared, so vulnerable, and so sick it broke her heart. "Sammy!" She cried running to his bed and kissing his forehead and both of his cheeks."Honey how do you feel?"

Sam looked up at her, eyes bloodshot and face pale. "My chest hurts,"the young boy moaned "and my heart is beating so fast."

"I know you're hurting baby but it'll be better in the morning."

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes, he didn't care how much of a sissy he looked like he was absolutely terrified. "Mom I am so scared I don't want to die." he cried grabbing onto his mother's hand like it was the only thing keeping him on the Earth. "I'm only sixteen Mom." He cried into her shoulder "I don't want to have to always worry about having a heart attack or forgetting to take my medications." He sobbed resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

Shelby let her own tears mix with her son's she was so afraid of losing him. "Shh, Sammy don't cry." She whispered as she brushed the hair out of his face. "It'll be okay I promise you." Shleby tilted her son's head up so she could see his beautiful eyes. "As a family we will get through this."

"Hey buddy," Will greeted quietly from the hallway surrounded by the rest of the tribe "Can we come in?"

Sam nodded slightly but frowned deeply when he saw Rachel crying her little heart out. "Angel come here." He said tiredly opening his arms for her to jump into.

Rachel ran to the bed and hopped in as quickly as she possibly could as she grabbed onto him. "Sammy please don't die!" She sobbed harshly gasping slightly for the air that she wasn't getting. The poor little girl was shaking violently and holding onto her older brother as tightly as she could.

"I'm not going to die princess."Sam murmured trying to reassure the little girl in his arms though he was terrified himself."I am just going to have to take medicine so my heart doesn't get sick."

It was now Brittany's turn to cry and fawn over her brother. "I was so worried Sam if you ever do that to me I'll kick you so hard..."

"We both will and you won't be able to have children."Santana added kissing his cheek.

"San, Britt let's be nice to our brother who is very sick and in the hospital." Will told them but was smiling slightly.

Sam smiled at Mike who looked worn down. "Nice welcome home Mike?"

Mike frowned deeply before giving his 'brother' a hug "I'm just glad your going to be okay."

"You scared us out of our fucking minds bro. Plus I don't know how we're going to win a single game this season without you." Puck added also hugging his little brother.

Sam frowned deeply "What do you mean? I am still playing guys the nurse said the drugs will slow down my heart rate so I won't be as fast but I can still play."

"Sam you can't play little bro if your meds didn't work or something you could go into cardiac arrest and die." Finn told him giving him a hug. Finn knew going to school to become an athletic trainer was a good idea, now he could actually know things about the illness. "HCM is the number one reason for cardiac failure in young athletes."

"Sam I know this is hard for you but it'll work out." Kurt told him from his place near the door.

Sam shook his head as tears fell down his pale cheeks. "Sports are my life."

Rachel looked up at her idol with those big doe eyes of hers. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can princess." Sam kissed her cheeks and pulled the pint sized brunette closer into his chest.

Will looked around the room and saw just how worried everybody was. "Alright guys it's getting late and Sam needs rest so were going to head out." Will hugged his son again tightly "Rest and we'll bring you home soon alright.

The family said their goodbyes, all except Rachel who threw the worlds largest temper tantrum and refused to leave.

"Mommy can you sing a lullaby for us?" Rachel asked once everyone was gone and she was cuddled into her brother's side tightly.

Shelby smiled brightly and sat down on the other side of Sam "Do you want to hear the song baby?" Sam nodded tiredly as his eyes started to droop slightly.

Shwlby closed her eyes thinking about all the times she had sang this particular song for her children. The song had always managed to relax and ease her children into sleep and she was hoping it would still work on her sixteen year old baby.

**"Lullabye For A Stormy Night"**

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Shelby brushed her hand gently across her golden child's cheek reassuring him that he was alright.

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight  
Sam closed his eyes tightly allowing his tears to flow freely. The sadness he felt was wouldn't play to the same ability if his parents or coach would even let him remain on the team. The song was starting to soothe is racing heart and aching chest and he was drifting farther and farther into the dream world.

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
Rachel started to sing softly trying in her eight year old mind to help her older brother with the pain he was feeling. The little girl didn't like how meek her brother seemed with all the tubes going into, but more importantly the tears falling from his ocean blue eyes

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

SHelby remembers the first time she sang this song to Sam. The little blond haired boy was terrified of the thunder storming that was brewing outside, Sam was hiding in his closet knees to his chest and bright blue eyes filled with tears. Grabbing his hand Shelby pulled him into her arms and cradled him to his chest quietly singing the song she had loved so deeply.

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Shelby looked down to see that Sam was asleep and Rachel was staring at her. "Mommy he's our boy so he has to be okay right?"

* * *

Kurt woke early in the morning seeing as his attempts at sleep were futile. Sam was his brother but he was also his best friend and he was desperately worried about him.

"Dad can we get to the hospital please?" Kurt asked his blue eyes wide and pleading to be with his older brother.

Will nodded taking a long sip of his steaming hot coffee and pulling his son in for a quick hug. "He's a tough kid Kurt he's gonna be just fine."

"I'm sure of it too kiddo." Puck and Matt walked into the room looking like they hadn't received much sleep either.

"Britt, San let's get a move on!" Will shouted up the stairs as the rest of the family went outside to wait in the car.

"Hey Sam!" Kurt smiled when he saw his brother who seemed a little bit more alert than yesterday.

Sam gave him his infamous side smile "Hey kiddo I'm glad you came to see me."

Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly. "Sam your my brother why wouldn't I be here?"

"It's summer and we've all already been in the hospital with Rachel. I do not expect you guys to hang around here all day."

"Listen Sam you are my best friend and that means I am staying." Kurt told his brother seriously plopping down into the seat next to his bed. "Maybe you can come home today."

Sam shook his head and ran his hand through his golden locks "I have to stay another night so they can continue monitoring my heart beat and make sure the HCM medicines are working."

All of sudden a little ball of energy ran into the room with a teddy bear and climbed on Sam's bed. "This will make you feel better Sammy." Rachel handed Sam here favorite teddy bear. "He really really loves you."

"Your so sweet." Kurt cooed pinching her cheeks and smiling at the little girls desperate attempts to help her brother feel better.

Sam kissed the little girl's forehead "You know what really makes me feel better?" He asked and Rachel just shook her head "Having you and Kurt here."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so much for the reviews.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Sam was exhausted as he was finally at home but holed up in his bedroom because his mother insisted he rest. The tears had finally stopped when he saw his little sister crying her tiny heart out because she thought he was so sad. Rachel had started crying quietly and grabbed Sam's arms begging him not to die.

"Hi Sammy!" Rachel smiled walking into his room with a slurpee "I got this for you because I know cherry is your favorite."

"Thank you princess." The boy grinned back grabbing the frozen beverage from the little girl and placing it on his bedside before motioning for her to get up on the bed. "What are you up to today Angel?"

Rachel looked at him like he was stupid. "I am staying with you Grammy is coming over later."

Sam smiled at that he loved his grandmother." Well why don't you go play princess you don't have to stay up here with boring old me."

Rachel just sank back into the pillows and crossed her legs "I'm tired and besides you stayed with me when I broke my leg and got hurt. Never tell anybody else this but you're my favorite person in the whole world."

Sam felt his heart swell with his little sister's admission."I love you." Sam whispered kissing her head and crossing his arms behind his head before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Alright you guys this family meeting has been called because we all need to discuss some things." Will announced looking around the room at his children(minus Sam and Rachel). Finn's tall figure was sitting in the leather arm chair, Brittany Santana and kurt had squeezed themselves onto the chaise lounge, and Puck and Mike were lounging lazily across the large black leather sofa."First up on the chopping block is Sam. Sam really wants to continue to play football and apparently he could play about half of the game, but we want to know what you guys think before we discuss this with him."

"Won't he be slower though, will they really want him back on the team?" Kurt asked curiously. Kurt knew how much the team loved his brother but he also knew the guys loved winning more.

Puck was shaking his head vigorously "He's only sixteen years old and if he plays he could drop dead."

"We can't take that chance Sam's life is worth way more than his love for football." Mike added.

Brittany wiped away her tears and looked towards her parents "I just want him to be happy." The twins would always have a special bond, different than all the others. Brittany felt Sam's pain and as a result was extremely fragile at the moment.

"Guys, we're going to have to talk to him about this because it ultimately is his choice." Will added. The man had the same concerns as his children but he didn't want his son depressed or longing to play sports everyday of hir life.

Santana was frowning deeply "If the doctors say it's alright then it must be."

Shelby decided to move the conversation away to Sam and his recently diagnosed heart condition to open up the floor for anybody else."Does anyone else have anything they would like to discuss?"

"Quinn's pregnant." Finn blurted out quickly from his place, stuffed in the arm chair. "I...I am so sorry it had to come out this way but with Sam and everything..."

Shelby felt tears in her eyes her eldest child was certainly not a baby anymore but that didn't mean that he was ready for parenthood. Finn was only twenty years old and sure in the fall he would be starting as a sophmore at OSU but he still had three years of university to get his degree in Athletic Training.

"Finn why didn't you tell us sooner?" Will asked. Will was not angry at his son but his son had always told him everything and he was hurt that he was only hearing about it now.

Shelby wiped her eyes before looking her son in the eyes. "Kids can you please go pick up some pizzas while we talk. Grandma will be here really soon and I am sure she'll be hungry." The mother walked into the kitchen and grabbed thirty dollars giving it to Puck. "We'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Bye Mom!" The children ran out of the house as quickly as they could knowing not to mess with their mother when she used her icy tone.

"Do the Fabray's know?" Shelby asked quietly sitting on the coffee table so she could look directly into her son's eyes. Shelby knew how radical the Fabray family was about their Christain beliefs and would not be happy that Quinn would have had sex before marriage.

Finn shook his head biting his bottom lip. "Quinn's afraid to tell them." Finn was nervous of going to the Fabray residence to tell them himself.

Will came to sit down next to his wife. "Let's look on the bright side, you're not two sixteen year old kids and Quinn is really ticking away at that nursing degree of hers. We will just have to work together to get through this."

"Why don't you invite Quinn over for dinner, Grandma's coming over and she likes Quinn." Shelby suggested softly. Finn was a good kid, and he would be able to do this with the help of Quinn and herself.

Finn couldn't help but thank the heavens that he had such awesome parents. "Thanks Mom, Dad."

* * *

"I cannot believe Finn knocked somebody up!" Brittany exclaimed from the back seat of the rove ranger. "I mean last time I check Finn and Quinn were both virgins."

Mike shook his head "Can you believe Finn actually having a baby? I mean he can barely handle taking care of Rachel alone. Last time Finn watched her was two years ago and we found her covered in chocolate syrup and sleeping under the sink."

Kurt laughed remembering how cute Rachel had looked in the chocolate sauce. "I don't know guys Mom and Dad had Finn when they were twenty and I'm sure they weren't incredibly mature. I don't know though Quinn and Finn don't really go together I mean their couple name is Fuinn."

Santana frowned deeply biting her bottom lip. "I think they can make it work. I mean this is the friendly giant we're talking nickname is atrocious however and we will never use it again "

"I think he should and Quinn should take Rachel for a week, especially when her dance classes start back up again. I'll take bets that he won't make it two days before he can't do it."

Santana laughed grabbing twenty dollars out of her wallet "I'll take that bet. Puck you are so going to lose twenty bucks."

* * *

"Granny Granny!" Rachel squealed pouncing on top of her grandmother as soon as she stepped foot into the Schuester family home.

Lila Corcoran was a charming woman at fifty eight years old and looked no older than forty five. Lila had a petite stature, she stood three inches shorter than her daughter. She had long shiny chestnut hair same as her daughter and chocolate brown eyes. The woman looked exactly like her daughter and because Rachel looked exactly like Shelby all three looked like an age progression photo in real life.

"How are you Angel?" The grandmother asked pulling her grand daughter into her arms and showering her face with kisses. "Look at you ,you've grown since two weeks ago."

Rachel giggled she loved her grandmother so much. "Granny where's grandpa?"

"Grandpa's at the car show with his friends and I get you all to myself until he gets here later."

Shelby and Will walked into the foyer to greet their mother and mother-in-law respectively. Both smiling she had been a great grandmother to their children and a great baby sitter when the kids needed one.

"Hi Mom." Shelby smiled wrapping her arms around her mother's petite frame.

"Shelbs, Daddy says he'll be here at around ten to see our Sammy." The woman turned to Will. "How are you darling ?"

Will smiled this woman had always ben more of a mother to him than his own. "I'm great Shelby. Sam's upstairs and just waiting for you, the rest of the tribe went to pick up some pizzas."

Lila bent down to Rachel's height "Should we go up and see our Sammy." The little girl grabbed her grandmother's hand and pulled her up the stairs as fast as her little feet could carry her.

"Sammy look Granny's here!" Rachel screamed running into her brother's room and throwing herself onto her brother's bed and hugging him tightly.

Sam smiled though he still felt weak and exhausted "Hi Grandma."

Lila smiled and slid off her sandals climbing into the bed and pulling Rachel onto her lap. "How are you doing baby?" She asked her beautiful grandson. The weak smile told her everything she needed to know. "Who wants to hear of an adventure?"


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I am so sorry but this chapter is literally terrible I don't know what to do from here, maybe this story has run its course.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

The remainder of the summer had went by quickly for the Schuester family. Sam had slowly began to accept his new way of life and had even made Cami his girlfriend. Finn and Quinn had settled into an apartment near OSU and were for now happy. Puck and Mike were nearly bouncing off the walls that they were entering their senior year and couldn't believe they were almost finished with high school. Brittany, Santana, and Sam were happily going to be starting their junior years and they could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Kurt was ecstatic to be starting at Dalton Academy as a sophmore with Blaine. As for Rachel she was bouncing around the house in her excitement over being in the third grade.

"Mommy do I look pretty?" Rachel asked pulling on her mother's pant leg to get her attention.

Shelby turned from pouring herself a coffee and looked at her little girl. "You look very cute sweetie." She smiled looking at Rachel in her little pair of blue jeans and her favorite flower t-shirt.

Rachel grimaced and crinkled her nose "Mommy I am in the third grade now and that means pretty and not cute." The little girl huffed marching over to the table and pouring herself a bowl of cheerios.

Shelby sighed her baby was going through that satge of wanting to be older than she actually was. "Honey I meant you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Mommy!" The usual beautiful smile lit up Rachel's face and she munched happily watching as her older siblings marched into the room.

Sam smiled sitting down next to Rachel and ruffling her hair "I'm gonna pick you up today so be ready to go when I get to school." Sam smiled as Rachel huffed and smoothed her hair back down.

"Mom we have Cheerios until six tonight." Brittany informed her mother sitting down at the table but not looking up from her cell phone.

Shelby looked towards her youngest son and felt tears in her eyes he looked so handsome in his private school uniform. "Kurt are you alright driving Puck's car down to school today."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his mother's nervousness "I promise I'll be fine Mom."

"Alright guys I've got to go I expect one of you to drop Rachel off." Shelby announced grabbing her bags and kissing her children "Have a great day and make good choices!."

* * *

"Alright Rachie pie , Jesse ,you two kiddos do super awesome today." Mike told the two eight year olds who were grabbing their backpacks to hoist onto their small shoulders.

"We'll be the best third graders ever!" Jesse shouted excitedly grabbing Rachel's hand and smiling so wide it looked as if his face might burst.

Mike smiled at the adorable pair before grabbing the teeny brunette and pulling her in for a tight hug and kissing her forehead. "Bye princess I'll see you after school."

Rachel smiled and hugged her older brother tighter "Bye Mikey." She skipped off with her best friend without a second glance back towards her brother. Rachel was most certainly growing fast.

* * *

"Blaine are you sure joining the Warblers is a good idea?" Kurt asked nervously pulling on his messenger bag strap and brushing the bangs out of his eyes nervously. The new school was great so far, the kids were much kinder but the classes were harder. Kurt just wasn't sure if joining the Glee club was the right move to make however.

Blaine frowned deeply and put a hand on his boyfriend's arm to stop him "Babe you'll be great I just know it." Blaine told him picking up his pace as they were making it to the great room for the first Warbler practice."

Kurt gulped nervously as they walked into the room and all the boys looked up turning a scrutinizing eye on to the two boys.

Practice went well, but after it was over and Blaine was talking to his best friends a cute blonde haired boy walked up to Kurt who was gathering his things. "Hello my name is Cory." The boy smiled brightly extending a pale hand for Kurt to shake.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt returned the smile and handshake. Kurt was extremely happy that people were actually being nice to him.

The boy suddenly leaned in extremely close and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Listen I know you are with Blaine but if you ever want to...I don't know hang out just text me from the Warblers phone tree."

"Um thank you but I really care about Blaine and I cannot hurt him like that." Kurt told him nervously in a hushed tone so his boyfriend wouldn't hear. " I am in the market for new friends though, so if you want to be my friend I would be happy to embark on a friendship."

The blond's face fell slightly but he quickly turned it into a small smile. "That sounds nice."

"Friends?" Kurt asked smiling slightly.

"Friends." Cory agreed shaking Kurt's hand again and winked at him.

Kurt watched him walk away and went over to join Blaine. "Hey Blaine I've gotta get home." He told his boyfriend kissing his cheek and waving goodbye to David and Wes.

"Bye Babe. I'll see you tomorrow okay." Blaine whispered sweetly pulling Kurt in for a mushy kiss, ignoring his friends cat calls. "Love you babe."

"Love you to Blaine." Kurt smiled walking out to the car one thing on his mind "Dalton Rocks."

* * *

Sam was frowning deeply as he made his way to his last class of the day so far his day had sucked. At Mckinley you were truly a nobody if you weren't on the Cheerios or the football team, Sam was not on the team anymore and therefore was a nobody.

"Move it loser!" Karofsky shouted pushing Sam painfully into the row of steel lockers behind him making him wince despite himself. "You may have been on top when you were Quarterback blondie but you're not anymore so deal." He shouted shoving him once again."

Sam got up ignoring the looks he was getting from his classmates and went to his class telling his teacher that he was having chest pains and needed to see his father. The only good thing about his heart condition was that he could get out of anything by saying his chest was hurting. Walking into his father's classroom, his father had his last period free, Sam sat down sighing heavily.

Will looked up and pulled his glasses off looking at his son slump himself into one of the chairs in the front row of seats. "Sam you doing alright buddy?" He asked worriedly glancing at his son's distraught face.

"I am nothing anymore Dad." He sighed feeling heaviness in his heart "I miss being on top."

Wil got up from his desk moving quickly to take the seat next to his son and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard but everything happens for a reason."

"Dad what can possibly be good about this?" Sam asked groaning slightly, his father was always so optimistic about every damn thing.

Will smiled brightly " I don't know kid that is for you to find out."

* * *

"Jesse we should go play on the swings." Rachel squealed excitedly pulling on Jesse's hand to make him follow her.

Rachel smiled brightly when she spotted a tiny black haired girl sitting on a swing with wide eyes. Rachel noticed the girl from her class and knew she was new and didn't have any friends. Smiling brightly Rachel sat down next to the girl " Hi my name's Rachel and you are in our class." She said indicating herself and her best friend.

"Hi I'm Molly and I really like your shirt." She said smiling back at the brave little brunette.

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands excitedly "This is going to be great the three of us can be best friends like the three musketeers."

"Yeah!" Jesse jumped in the air happily and pounded his fist in the air he loved Rachel and if having a new friend made her happy it made him happy too."

Molly smiled and jumped off her swing hugging Rachel tightly "Thank you for being so nice to me."

Rachel shook her head her Mommy always said that she needed to be nice to people because you never knew what someones life was like until you walked a day in their barbie sneakers. " You don't have to thank me the three of us are going to be great friends."

* * *

Shelby smiled brightly as she set dinner on the table as she looked around at her children and husband talking animatedly about their respective days. Family was the one thing that Shelby loved more than anything and all day she hadn't thought about anything except making her family dinner and talking to them about their lives.

"How was everyones day?" Shelby asked sitting in her normal seat next to her husband and squeezing his knee softly underneath the table.

Rachel bounced in her seat making the family laugh at her excitement "Mommy I made a new friend today and her name's Molly and she's from Maine." Rachel squealed, her bright brown eyes shining in excitement "Now I am a member of the three Musketeers and I want to spend the night at Molly's house."

Shelby and Will smiled at each other relishing in their little girl's excitement "We will have to talk to Molly's parents but if they say you can then that's fine sweetie." Shelby turned to Kurt and beamed "How was your day darling?"

Kurt grinned and put his fork down "It was awesome the kids are so nice there and the Warblers are so cool."

Puck was happy that his little brother had finally escaped his bullies "That sounds great kiddo."

Mike nodded agreeing with his best friend/ brother "Puck and I had an awesome day to seeing as the only class we have to pass is English." Mike said excitedly taking a gulp of water and sighing in contentment.

"Cheerios sucked Mom, coach Sue made us run for like an hour before we even started stretching." Brittany whined pathetically stabbing her food forcefully while grimacing in pain.

Santana agreed rubbing her head and downing her glass of water "I hate that Woman."

Will agreed with his children but didn't say anything because he knew that his girls loved being members of the cheerleading team, even if they like to complain about it.

"Sammie how was your day?" Rachel asked looking over to the other side of the table hoping to get her very silent brother talk about something.

Sam frowned deeply and ran a hand through his golden locks "I'd rather not talk about it Princess." He told her sullenly looking across the table at his mother's worry etched face he sighed "It was fine I am just not used to sitting for seven hours."

Shelby smiled and listened to the hustle and bustle around her, she had missed her family today and loved them more than anything.


	25. Chapter 25

Finn Hudson was going to blow his top, he was going to freaking explode, the whole household seemed to be busy and so it fell on him to babysit. "Rachel Schuester you better get that little booty in that chair and do your homework right now." Rachel pouted and stomped her feet before following his commands and sitting down to work on her reading.

Quinn looked at her boyfriend in awe, she knew he would be a great dad. "Finn it's Friday." She smiled as he tried to get the bouncing ball of energy to settle down.

"Finn," Rachel whined pulling on her brother's pant leg "we have to get to dance class soon."

Looking over at the clock on the wall Finn realized that they were in fact going to be late for her classes "Rachel go put on your leotard."

Quickly the little girl ran up the stairs to throw on her dance attire and grab her required shoes. "Quinn are you coming?"

"Sweetie I am really tired and I have some school work but I'll be here when you get back." The blonde told the tiny brunette ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Finny will you stay for watch night?" Rachel asked her older brother pleadingly. "I really want you to stay and watch me."

Smiling Fin grabbed his little sister's hand and taking her into the studio. "I'll stay of course. I have to read this really boring book for English class anyways."

"Thanks a lot Finn." The little girl smiled as she pulled on her tap shoes and ran off with her best friend Jesse.

* * *

"Sam, dude you really need to just get over this and have fun." Puck slammed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "We're at a rockin' party so just chill out."

Sam shook his head frowning deeply "Dude I can't even drink on my medication." Standing up the boy grabbed his coat and turned to face his brother "I'm just going to head home alright." Sam really just wanted to spend his Friday night with his girlfriend unfortunately she was out of town.

Puck frowned deeply and got up too "I'll drive you home bro."

"No I'll be fine. I just want to walk home."

"Alright bro if your sure." Puck said nervously. Sam may have only been a year younger than him but he still had great protectiveness over his brother.

Sam walked away towards the door sighing when he realized it was raining heavily. As the boy walked he decided not to go home; he instead headed to the park where he could sit alone in the rain and think. Sam started to pump his legs running as fast as his medicated heart would allow and finally he reached the solitude of River bends park. Climbing on top of the bridge Sam let his thoughts run wild with everything he needed to let out.

Popularity. Sam's popular status was gone; he was no longer the quarterback and so he was slushied and slammed into lockers. Sam hated the burn in his eyes, the way the slushy dripped into his underwear, but mostly he hated the humiliation. People who had once been friends to the former quarterback now turned their backs on him and laughed out loud when he was utterly humiliated. Samuel Schuester was now at the bottom of loserville at Mckinley high.

Cami. The girl was extremely beautiful and sweet and he thanks god that he had her in his life. Sam doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her especially after the diagnosis came. Cami loved him for him, in all of his nerdy glory, and that truly meant the world to him. The one good thing in his life was his girl Cami and he would most certainly do anything to make her happy.

As Sam finally let his mind go to rest he slumped his shoulders and allowed the cold rain to hit his skin; with the cold rain he let all of his problems wash away.

* * *

"Alright Cory now just say it to me and then you can say it to your parents." Kurt was currently sitting on his newfound friends bed in a very large cold room. The home was beautiful, Kurt couldn't deny that, but the elegance just substituted for the loneliness one felt when walking into the mansion. Kurt actually felt uncomfortable in the large museum like home he felt that at any moment someone would yell at him not to touch anything.

Cory was shaking nervously as he looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes "My parents are gone to Bali for the entire winter anyways maybe I don't have to tell them until they return in the spring."

Kurt frowned at his friend being alone for such a time, especially being in a new home and a new school. "I know that you don't have to tell them for a while but don't you want to know you'll be able to when the time comes."

"My parents won't like it Kurt." The young teen cried standing from his position on his bed and started pacing the floor with his hands covering his eyes. "'I never see them and it's not like they care so I think it's fine that I don't tell them I am gay. I do want a piece of their fortune."

Kurt sighed heavily and leaned back slightly to lay against the headboard of the very elegant bed frame. "How would you like to come over to my place for the weekend? My parents won't mind and my little sister loves new guests."

Cory smiled brightly and wiped the few tears from his eyes " I would really like that."

"Well then lets get moving."

* * *

"Baby you were so great!" Finn told his little sister as he scooped her into his arm and kissed her forehead and both cheeks "You were fabulous princess."

"Thanks Finny but wasn't Jesse great too." Rachel asked with those big puppy dog eyes of hers.

Finn set his little sister on her feet and gave the small boy a fist bump "You were awesome kiddo. The two of you are going to win that next competition for sure."

"We're going to get first overall duet Finn." Rachel smiled as she slipped off her shoes and pulled her tiny jeans over her leotard. "Can we go and get slurpees on the way back home Finn?"

How could Finn possibly ignore the adorable little faces that were looking at him. "Alright guys we can go get some slurpees."

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed when she saw her very fashionable brother steeping out of a forest green jeep that she didn't recognize.

The fashionable boy turned towards his friend "That would be my little Rachel." He turned towards Rachel and scooped her into his arms "Hi Rachie how was dance class?"

"It was incredible Jesse and I are ready for our competition next Saturday." She turned the boy standing behind her brother and sized him up. "Who are you?"

Cory bent down towards her level "Hi my name's Cory and I am your brother's new friend from Dalton."

"Uh oh Blaine's going to have a freak out!" Rachel cried dramatically and placed her arm on Kurt's shoulder as if she would fall to the ground.

Kurt smiled at his very melodramatic sister before trying to reassure her that Blaine was fine. "Cory is just a friend Princess and Blaine is my boyfriend."

Jesse ran over then and smiled "Hi I'm Jesse."

"And I'm Finn." Finn smiled at the boy knowing that his little brother needed a good friend. "Come on inside Quinn's waiting."

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the back gate claiming that the two really needed to go play in the cold wet rain. Even though Finn knew his mother would be angry . Finn knew however what it was like to be a kid to play in a storm and so he allowed them to go. "Fifteen minutes." He told them.

Finn went to go and cuddle up with his pregnant girlfriend as Kurt and his friend headed outside to play with the two eight year olds in the rain.

"You know if they get sick your mom will kill you." Quinn smirked leaning into Finn's broad chest. "Rachel doesn't have the strongest immune system I must also remind you baby."

Finn groaned he had forgotten that his baby sister did in fact get sick at the drop of a hat. "Shit! I guess I shoud've have asked you first."

"You should have but when this little baby is born," Quinn patted her swollen stomach "we're going to make these decisions together."

Finn kissed the top of the pale forehead and then leaned over to kiss the stomach his baby called home. "I love you." He whispered to the tiny baby who was a great part of his life already.

* * *

"Brittany!" Santana screamed over the loud music of the party to her sister who was highly intoxicated. " Brittany!" She yelled again not liking the way she had her tongue down that very intoxicated hockey player's throat. "Britt come on!" She yelled pulling her away sharply and dragging her out to Puck's car where the boys were waiting.

Puck knew they were going to be in big shit when they got home. Mike was currently bouncing around in his drunk state and somehow had a tie around his head. Britt, well she was turning into a very sloppy drunk and that meant touchy feely. It was one thirty Am and their curfew was one, they were dead. "Come on Mike time to get home."

"I don't want too. I just wanna dance!" The boy screamed hopping around excitedly, he started jumping around before he sloppily fell to the gravel.

Puck turned to Santana who had accomplished getting the sloppy Britt into the vehicle somehow. "San I need help." Somehow the two managed to get the very drunk teen into the passenger seat and strapped in. "Fuck!" Puck shouted slamming the door and running into the other side before Mike could escape with his ninja skills.

"Too many stairs!" Brittany slurred once the teens had arrived home and were walking up the drive "I don't do stairs."

Frowning heavily Mike started to whine too "I agree with Britt-any. There are fifteen million stairs and that's...oooh it's dark outside."

Puck hoisted Mike up and over his shoulder thanking god that he was a lanky asian and not Matt Rutherford. "San can you assist Britt?" He asked seriously.

Will was not happy to say the least when he saw that two of his four returning children were drunk out of their minds. "Puck can you take him upstairs?" At pucks nod Will carried up the now mumbling Brittany "I am not happy about this you guys." He growled as he laid Brittany in her bed and pulled off her shoes. Shaking his head he motioned for his two children to follow him into the living room where a very red-faced Shelby sat. "Sit down!" He screamed and the two children quickly found a place to sit on the large sofa. "What the hell were those two thinking?"

"I swear Dad I left Britt for half an hour and suddenly she is just so wasted." Santana spoke nervously never having seen her father this angry before.

Shelby nodded and clenched her fist "Those two are going to be in so much trouble." she snarled giving a withering glare to the children she loved so much. "I know that I am not the best mother in the world but I thought-"

"Mom," Puck cut off his frazzled and upset mother "You are the best mom in the world. It was just a stupid party and they just got stupidly drunk." Anyone could call Puck a Mama's boy because truthfully he was; he hated to see his mother upset or even worse questioning her parenting skills.

"Mom you are a great Mom it's just growing up." Santana told her softly as she looked into both of her parents worried and confused glances.

Shelby gave a very small and tired smile to the pair before smirking "You two are grounded for two weeks for missing curfew."

Will wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezed lightly "Um guys where's Sam?"

Puck opened his mouth but he couldn't exactly make the words come out "He should be here he left the party at around eight o'clock."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I think time is going to skip ahead soon to make a teenage Rachel with a lot of problems and of course all the others will be married with children or a significant other. Thank you so much for the reviews honestly I would reply to each one except I don't know how to. Tell me what you think about sixteen year old Rachel.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Will I think we should go out and look for him." Shelby murmured softly not letting her mind go to the worst possible scenario. Sam is her baby, her very sick baby and the heart break she's feeling is overwhelming.

Will nodded in agreement with his wife and looked to the very upset Santana and Puck "Do you guys know where he could've went?"

"I don't know!" Rachel squeals nearing hysterics. The guilt she's feeling is overwhelming and she can barely standing.

Puck knows where is brother is and as quick as he can he jumps up from his seat and grabs his coat turning towards his parents "I know where he is and I'll be back." Puck loves the kid, he really does but when he finds him he's going to wrap his arms around his neck and strangle him.

"Puck be careful!" Shelby begs as she gets up off the sofa to hug him "And when you find him tell him that he's dead."

* * *

Sam sits up confused and bewildered; He doesn't know where he is and what he's doing sitting in the rain and shivering to death. "Where am I?" He whispers terrified as he rubs his eyes and sits up. Looking around the blond finally begins to realize that he's sitting at the park. Sam cannot believe he actually came her again; when he was a little boy and he was upset he would always just run and sit in the same place.

"Sam!" He hears his voice shouted in a terrified tone and it's enough to make him answer.

"I'm over here!" He shouts as best as he can with a hoarse and scratchy voice.

Hearing Sam's voice is enough to send Puck into a run that could rival a champion kentucky derby stallion . Puck found his brother slumped over, hands on knees and legs dangling over the bridge it's enough to make the mohawked boy's heart nearly stop. "Sam are you okay?" he asks touching the sopping wet shoulder and leaning to look his brother in the eyes. "Let's get you into the car." Sliding an arm across his brother's shoulders he walks extremely slow but it's okay because for another day his brother's alive and breathing.

"How did you-" Sam asks but stops when a series of coughs cuts him off and he has to lean against the headrest and take a puff of his reliable inhaler.

"You okay?" Puck's worried about the kid brother sitting next to him. The breathing is shallow and coming in short little puffs and Puck's contemplating just taking his brother to the hospital.

Sam gives a sad smile knowing that the usually strong Puck Schuester is nervous and clearly upset "I'm fine."

"Your not fine and we are going to talk about it later, after Mom gets done killing you." Puck tells him seriously because he knows his brother and he knows that he's far from fine.

* * *

"Sammy!" Shelby screams when she sees her sopping white and pale son. "Go get some warm clothes on!" She scolds gently after pulling him into the tightest hug that she can possibly muster.

Sam follows his mother's orders and slowly climbs the many stairs before making his way to his room. The shivering his body is doing doesn't help with getting his clothes on very quickly but somehow he manages and is finally feeling some heat rush to his frozen chest.

"Sammy?" He hears Rachel's little voice behind him as he's about to walk down the stairs and face the wrath of mama bear.

"Hey sweetie pie!" The blond smiles and wraps his arms around the tiny body, relishing in the warmth he feels from the little girl.

Rachel knows something is wrong with her brother "Sammy what's wrong?" She asks wrapping her little arms around his neck so she can look into her favorite blue eyes.

Picking up Rachel Sam begins his trek down the stairs "I did something bad kiddo." Sam cannot lie to Rachel so he tells her a semi truth while he heads down the stairs so she can hear the whole story.

"Princess what are you doing up?" Will asks from his place on the sofa.

Rachel smiles slightly "I heard Brittany in the bathroom and when I asked her what was wrong she said she was practicing bird calls." That's enough to break the tension in the room and crack a few smiles.

"Now Sam tell us what the hell happened tonight?" Will said sternly. As a parent he was so relieved that his son was relatively fine but he was also so angry that his son ran off in the first place. Will was caught between wanting to hug his son and strangling him.

"I just...I hate school Dad." Sam said tiredly looking down at his hands and sighing heavily " It seems people only liked me for being Quarterback and it sucks."

Santana looked at her brother in concern "Sam you have all of us and you do have friends."

"Yeah I have three friends left and that's great but I miss everything." Sam whined but he didn't care he was feeling like a wounded kitten.

Rachel felt her brother's pain and climbed into his lap "Maybe you should go to Dalton like Kurt."

Shelby smiled at the solution she had not even thought about and smiled "Sam if you want to go to Dalton that is most certainly an option."

"Of course it is bud." Will looked into his son's eyes and gave him a sincere eye "We can go on Monday and set up-"

Sam loved that his parents cared so much be he didn't want them to put up so much money to a place he wouldn't be happy." That's alright."

"How about I go and make some pancakes?" Shelby asked smiling as she got up from the couch and head to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Rachel ran after her telling her that she wanted to help leaving the three teenagers and their Dad in the living room.

"So..." Puck asked awkwardly the silence making him feel upset and baffled.

"Why don't we go and help them." Will suggested getting up and pulling his son into a hug "Do that again and I am going to put a pad lock on your door." The father whispered into his son's ear.

* * *

Shelby decided to have some fun with her family, she could clean up later. "Rachel sweetie can you come here?" She asked her little girl sitting on the counter next to her siblings. When Rachel climbed over to her mother where Shelby promptly flicked flour in her face.

"Mommy!" Rachel screamed smiling when she realized her mommy was going to play with her. Rachel smiled and grabbed her own tiny fistful of flour and threw it in Puck's face and smiled when he growled at her. "Now you're all floury Noah."

Puck smiled grabbing two hands full of the white substance and threw a handful each on Santana and Sam while Shelby was attacking Will. "Oh my god you really look like Satan." Puck laughed at the grimace on Santana's face.

Rachel threw powdered sugar on Sam's face and giggled as he pulled her up and over his head "You silly sugar princess." Sam laughed as he rubbed his floury hand over Rachel's little cheek.

The family played around with the baking ingredients until they and their beautiful kitchen were covered. They were all smiling though because even when things were at their worst things could always be made better with a few baking ingredients, a few laughs, and most importantly a few Schuesters.

When the family was finished with their little food fight they all laid on the coated floor all thinking different things but all equally happy and content.

"I think I just found Britt and Mike's first punishment." Will smiled and pulled Shelby in for a quick kiss.

"Gross get a room!" Puck and Santana booed.

"My eyes My eyes they burn!" Rachel cried covering her eyes and running from the room her footprints following her throughout the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them and I love all of you. I went straight to Rachel at 16 so here are the other ages.

Finn-28

Puck &Mike-26

San, Britt, and Sam- 25

Kurt-23

Rachel -16

Please tell me what you think. I can always change things up and fix them up. There will be flashbacks back to Rachel's preteen years and everyones weddings.

I Do Not Own Glee!

* * *

"I already told you once Sarah I've got to be home for Christmas." Puck reiterated the same fact to his girlfriend of three years at least two times. Puck had fallen in love enough over the past eight years and thinks he might have found the perfect woman in Sarah Lyles the most beautiful girl in the world.

"But babe I really think you should come skiing with my family." Sarah loved Puck she really did but she was getting sick and tired of this 'my little sister needs me' routine.

Zipping up his suitcase Puck frowned deeply "Rachel hasn't returned my calls or texts for two weeks and I am really sorry but she's my baby sister. I love my family Sarah and you know that."

"I do know that Noah but Jesus your sister is sixteen and not six get over it." Sarah clamped a hand over her mouth when she was finished, she knew she went to far. What was the matter with her any other woman would love how devoted of a brother he was.

"I'll get the rest of my things when I come back from Christmas with my family and then I'll move out." Puck frowned deeply at the woman he loved.

"Noah please I-."

"Bye Sarah have a great holiday." He told her in a disappointed tone as he slammed the door of their home and left the mansion where they lived.

* * *

"Baby are you ready to go?" Sam asked his wife hesitantly, she was very pregnant and extremely hormonal and he didn't want to piss her off entirely.

Ella Schuester smiled at her husband; she knew how lucky she was to have the extremely handsome blond haired man as her supporter. "I'm ready and so excited to eat your mother's macaroni."

Sam smiled at his gorgeous wife who he had met his third year of college. Because of the HCM Sam would never follow his dream of being on a NFL team but he was lucky enough to get a job as the physical therapist to the Chicago Bears and Ella supported him every step of the way. Sam loved his wife more than anything she was the only person who seemed to understand just how much he loved his family.

"Come on Mama." Sam smirked pulling his wife in for a heated kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of their apartment and onto Michigan Avenue to their Lexus.

"Hey Sam can we stop and get peanut butter and jelly with pickles."

Sam smirked and grabbed his wife's hand "Anything for you baby."

* * *

"This is Christmas Finn and that means I am going to take my kids to my parents!" Quinn screamed in Finn's face and pushed her index finger into his strong chest. "We are getting a divorce and I hurt you but that doesn't mean I shouldn't spend the holiday with my kids."

Finn was seething at his soon to be ex wife "I will not let you take my fucking kids Quinn just so you don't look like the bad guy to your family! Quinn you got that boyfriend and you've decided to give me custody of Eve and Mark so just shut the fuck up and get out of my house!"

Quinn shook her head and backed away from Finn "I never meant to hurt you...to hurt them but-"

"No you don't get to say that Quinn; you don't get to say that you didn't mean to hurt me or worse to hurt our eight and five year old." Finn could feel the tears streaming down his face as he had to look at the woman whom he loved so desperately cheat on him. "I loved you!" He whispered quietly as the tears fell from his eyes "I loved you so goddamn much it hurts and you broke my heart."

Quinn was crying now too she cannot believe how much she ruined her family "I am so sorry Finn. I love you." She sobbed and reached for his husband's hand.

Finn stepped around his wife and called up the stairs "Eve, Mark let's move everybody is going to be there soon and we've got a four hour drive."

"Just please don't make me spend Christmas alone with my family." Quinn cried grabbing onto her husbands strong forearm "I hurt you and..."

Eve Schuester walked down the stairs and saw her mother crying "Will you stop being so sad Mom we all know your going to be kissing Dr. hotstuff all Christmas."

"I am still your mother and you won't talk to me in that way!" Quinn yelled at her daughter, her beautiful little girl, who hated her so much right now.

Eve just looked at her with pure hatred in her eyes as she walked over to her father "I hate you Mom!"

"Eve why don't you go out into the car we're going to be right out." Finn told her kissing her cheek and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Mark walked down the stairs slightly scared he hated that his mom ruined their family; but she was still his Mom and he loved her . "Hey Dad are we all set to go?" He asked hesitantly holding the shoulder straps to his backpack tightly along with his teddy bear.

"Go out side buddy Eve is waiting." Finn told his son and watched with wide eyes as the little boy quickly ran out of the house.

Quinn was absolutely livid that neither of her children had wanted to see her. "You turned my children against me you son of a bitch!"

"Have a great Christmas Quinn!" Finn gave the sweetest smile he could and walked out of his car seeing his children looking pitiful; Eve was curled up in the passenger seat rubbing her eyes while Mark just looked lost in the back seat.

* * *

"Get your fine ass in the car baby!" Santana smiled as her gorgeous husband climbed into the drivers seat and smiled at their gorgeous baby boy.

Riley smiled and kissed his wife before turning to his baby and waving "You ready to go see grandma and grandpa?" He asked as little Liam Lopez smiled and cooed happily at the wide smile he was getting from his Mama.

"Oh God Riley I hope that Britt is better than she was the last time she was here." Santana told her husband once they had started driving towards her childhood home. "I mean I don't know what is going on but I know that she is considering moving home."

Britt was a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader and recently she just seemed to be so lonely she called Santana everyday and by everyday Santana means not once a day at but more like three or four times before five o'clock. Santana and Brittany were best friends and a part of Santana feels guilty for leaving her in Texas when she met the gorgeous Med student Riley when she was home for Christmas three years ago in Ohio.

"Baby I think you should be more worried about a certain teenager you like to call princess."

"Don't even get me started on Rachel when I see her I am going to give her a piece of my mind for sure."

Riley laughed at the immense scowl on Santana's gorgeous face. "Baby your family is absolutely nuts."

"I miss them Riley, I really do."

* * *

"Where's my Angel?" Mike asked as he stood in the front foyer of the place he had called home for so long. Tina , his wife, Was smiling brilliantly as she rubbed her six month pregnant belly and looked up the stairs for the petite brunette she had grown attached to in the past eight years.

Shelby sighed heavily as she hugged and kissed the adorable couple "Rachel's acting like a maniac with boys and Jesse."

Will nodded as he too hugged the couple "Rachel's fighting with Jesse because Jesse doesn't approve of her boyfriend and uh..."

"Is she upstairs?" Mike asked just wanting to wrap his arms around the little girl.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Tina's shoulders and led her to the sofa. " Rachel is at the gym."

"On Christmas Eve is she insane!" Mike asked "Are gyms even opened on christmas eve ?"

Will shook his head "Not usually but the boy Rachel's dating is Jewish and his fathers own the gym."

The family was cut off as their little star walked in covered in snow and holding hands with a very baby faced young man. "Hey Mike you're home!" She exclaimed excitedly letting go of the boy's hand and jumping into her older brothers awaiting arms. "

Mike smiled as he hugged the five foot body "Hey Midget I missed you." Mike noticed that when he said the word Midget Rachel froze and flinched slightly. "Baby you okay?" He asked worriedly as he set Rachel on her feet and looked into her eyes.

"Fine just really tired...Justin and I really worked out hard." Rachel said grabbing her boyfriends hand back "Justin this is my older brother Mike and his wife Tina."

"Nice to meet you both Rachel talks about you all the time."Justin smiles and extends his hand out to shake the pregnant Tina's hand and glaring Mike. "I have a little sister Bro so I totally know what thoughts are running through your head." This makes Mike crack a smile and he actually likes the kid.

"When will everybody else be here?" Rachel asks as she places a hand on Tina's stomach to feel her nephew kicking "Santana is so pissed at me." Rachel rolls her eyes like she did when she was a little girl "I mean I am really busy and can't text her every minute."

Mike smirks at his little sister "Kiddo you never call any of us back or text."

Shelby gasps at that because she knows that her little girl texts nearly every minute of everyday "Rachel Barbra why do you worry them like that? I mean it Rachel, you know how eager Santana gets when she can't get a hold of you."

"Mom it's not like she even listens when I call her anyways." Rachel whined and sprang up from the couch grabbing Justin and pulling him towards the basement "Justin and I will be playing 'Just Dance' please inform us when everyone arrives." With that the spunky brunette followed her boyfriend and slammed the door.

Will shook his head gazing at the door his little girl just went through "She is a spit fire I'll tell you."

"She's something." Shelby muttered "I have to go check on the food." She said swiftly marching off to the kitchen where the remaining family members could hear pots and pans slamming.

"Those two women are going to kill me." Will moaned leaning his head back over the arm chair "Can I move in with you guys?"

* * *

"Kurt are you ready yet?" Blaine whined as he and his boyfriend stood waiting at the Lima airport for Kurt to fix his hair in his small travel sized mirror.

Kurt glared at his boyfriend "Baby can you just give me a minute to relax we're waiting on Puck anyways."

"And here he comes." Puck smirked as his younger brother jumped and held a hand to his heart "Did you miss me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but hugged his brother all the same "I suppose I did."

"He missed you Puck." Blaine smiled as the men grabbed their luggage and pulled it out to the taxi that was waiting. "How are you doing anyways?"

Puck just smirked as he hoisted his bags into the trunk "I own a health club in LA man life couldn't be any better if I wanted it to."

"Meaning life is perfect." Kurt spoke for him rolling his eyes at his ever cocky and arrogant brother "Where is the beautiful Sarah anyways?"

Puck's smile seemed to just slip off his handsome face "We just broke up before I got on the plane. Sarah was fucking pissed that I didn't want to go skiing.

"Look on the bright side none of us are as bad off as Finn." Kurt told him honestly as they stepped into the cab. "Those poor children."

Blaine shook his head and pulled his 'partner' into him. "I know I hope Finn's doing okay tonight."

"So do I Blaine." Puck told him truthfully as he watched the scenes go by indicating that he was on his way home again.

* * *

Finn sighed once he finally pulled into his very missed home; but as happy as he was he couldn't help feel the dread of everyone wanting to talk. Finn didn't want to talk about Quinn and her deceit, lies, and betrayal.

"Daddy come on just forget about Mom." Eve spoke softly as she grabbed her father's hand and bore her green eyes into his. "Please just don't let her ruin Christmas; Mom has taken so much from us don't let her take this too."

"Yeah Dad she can't ruin the most cheery time of the year." Mark told him seriously "Come on lets get inside."

Finn loved his kids, they were the best things that ever happened to him. Quinn had put the poor man through a lot of emotional turmoil but he would never take back the years "Alright guys are you ready to be pounced upon."

Shelby was so happy to have her two grandchildren finally in her arms for awhile. "How are my little grandbabies?" She asked smothering them in kisses and hugs.

"We're okay grandma." Mark told her smiling and stepping back to hug his grandfather. "I missed you grandpa." He said when he swept up into his grandfather's arms.

Will pulled the five year old into a tight embrace "I missed you too buddy." Turning to Finn he pulled his eldest son into a hug "Are you doing alright buddy?"

"Fine Dad just fine." Finn told him patting his Dad's shoulder and turning to Mike "Hey bro what's happening?"

"Nothing Man just waiting for everybody to show up." Mike rolled his eyes and placed his head on his wife's shoulder "I am so bored!" He whined sadly and jutted his lower lip out and pouting.

"Look at my little boy." Tina laughed as she patted her husband's head. "Awe isn't he so cute."

Puck walked into the door at that exact moment "I know I am T."

Mike jumped off of the couch and tackled his best friend to the ground "Puck where have you been you haven't skyped in two weeks." Mike told him as they stood up and hugged tightly.

Blaine laughed at the pair and greeted the rest of the family along with Kurt "I love their bromance it's so adorable."

Tina mock huffed "Please if Mike could he'd probably have Puck move in with us."

"Uncle Puck and Uncle Mike can we go to the pond and play ice hockey tomorrow please?" Mark asked with wide eyes, just wanting to escape from his problems for a little while and be a five year old boy again.

"Mark I told you to ask them tomorrow!" Finn groaned as he slumped his tall frame into his father's arm chair "Sorry guys I just want to sleep in tomorrow." Finn added sheepishly as his tired eyes slid close slightly.

Mike smiled at the young boy "Of course we can play hockey and Riley will be really excited."

Rachel came bounding up the stairs pulling Justin along with her "Noah!Finn!Kurt! Blaine! you're finally here!" She exclaimed excitedly running into Puck's awaiting arms and hugging him tightly as he spun her around. "I've missed you so much."

Puck smiled as he received the tight hug from the person he had missed so much over the past three months. "Why haven't you been contacting us princess?" He asked as he looked into the big brown eyes "I missed you angel."

"I've been busy with dance and everything guys." The petite brunette explains once she has hugged all of the new arrivals and after introducing Justin who was slightly afraid of the very tall Finn and buff Puck."I've got a real chance of getting into Juliard or NYU and I think I could make it onto Broadway."

"That's great kiddo but that doesn't mean you can't shoot your big bro a text." Puck whined pulling her into another hug "Next time you don't answer I am going to fly down here and take your cell away."

Rachel moaned pulling away and moved to sit next to Mark and Justin who are animatedly discussing hockey "I am really sorry Noah okay next time I'll text you I am busy."

Kurt laughed at his smart ass little sister "You are something else princess." Kurt ruffles her hair and takes a place on the floor next to his boyfriend. "We were thinking that you need to skype more to Princess I want to see that adorable face." Rachel sticks her tongue out at her older brother and he smirks "Exactly that face is absolutely darling."

Will laughs at his little girl and can remember here doing the same thing when she was just a little girl. "That's my angel."

Rachel shakes her head and turns to everybody else "So you guys are going to play hockey tomorrow and I want to come." At her brothers questioning looks Rachel snorts "I play with Justin and his friends, well my friends too, all the time and I am a pretty excellent player."

Justin smiles at his beautiful girlfriend and looks to her brothers who all have their jaws to the ground "Rachel really is good, I mean everybody wants her on their team." Grabbing the small hand the boy smiles "Rachel is very athletic."

"Back off that's my little sister!" Finn shouts before he realizes it. "I mean you guys are really very touchy- feely." He says walking over to the couch and squeezing between them "What are your intentions with my baby sister?"

Eve glares at her father and cannot believe he is embarrassing her in that way "Dad stop it." She groans and gives Rachel an apologetic smile.

"Got to agree with Finnessa here you've got your grimy hands all over my baby sister." Puck adds and shoots the poor kid a withering glare which makes him kind of shrink a little bit.

To say that Rachel is a little angry would be a great understatement. "Come on Justin lets go for a walk and let these people think about what they've just done." Rachel grabs her boyfriend's hand and throws him his coat and shots her brothers a glare. "Think about it I am sixteen and you all had girlfriends when you were my age so just shut your faces ."

Shelby grabs her daughter's arm as she is about to leave the door and turns her around "Did you ask if you could leave Rachel?"

Rachel swiftly pushes out of her mother's grasp and glares at her "Oh please Mom could you just leave it alone."

"Rachel Barbra it is Christmas Eve and that means you are staying here with your family and not going to one of your hideaways."

The family watches this mother-daughter fight with wide eyes because as long as they can remember Rachel and Shelby have been extremely close. The family supposes that when two people are so much alike their is bound to be some sort of fight for power but they didn't know it could be like this...a cat fight.

"Oh please Mom can you stop trying to pretend were some tight knit family? We all live in different parts of the country and are so busy with our own fucking lives that we don't really fucking care." She screams pulling the door open to a smiling Santana and co plus Sam and pregnant wife.

"Rach-? Santana asks when her sister moves out the door as she steps inside "Where are you going?"

"Away from here?" She shouts pulling Justin along with her and slamming the door.

Sam, always the good natured, looks confused "What is going on around here?"

* * *

Santana bounces her little boy on her hip as she stands staring out the window waiting to for her little sister to return so she can give her a piece of her mind. "Where is she?" She asks turning around to ask the worried Schuesters.

Shelby has her head in her hands and she looks down "I cannot believe that I pushed her like that. I am just so stubborn and so is she and we just butt heads all the time now."

Will places a comforting hand on his wife's back and rubs gently "Baby she's a stubborn girl and so are you but you know that getting away helps her clear that crazy head of hers."

"Is she always gone for an hour?" Puck asks tapping his fingers on his leg impatiently "Where the hell did two sixteen year olds go on Christmas Eve?"

Shelby smiled "They probably went to Justin's and his fathers' will send her home soon enough."

"Did you say fathers?" Kurt asks interestedly "As in more than one."

"They are really nice guys they own a gym too Puck." Will tells them seriously.

Mark looked down at his lap and moaned slightly "When will she be back?"

* * *

Rachel huffed as she sat on Justin's large king sized bed and cuddled into her boyfriend "Can you believe them?" She asks angrily "I cannot believe those people."

Justin laughs at his beautiful girlfriend and pulls her in for a heated kiss "Baby they love you and trust me that's enough."

Sighing Rachel pulls away and pulls her boats back onto her feet "I know they do but they still see me as a little baby who loved to follow them around. I mean I've grown up Justin and they just cannot see that. I love them I really do but gosh!"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" The amused boyfriend asks as Rachel pulls on her coat and gloves and opens his bedroom door.

Rachel just shakes her head she still needs some time to think about everything that's happened "I'll walk." At her boyfriend's worried glare she arches an eyebrow "Anyone who tries to miss with me will get their asses kicked."

"I know that baby but be careful of black ice and stuff." He says nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Smiling Rachel walks back to the bed and kisses her boyfriend sweetly "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

As Rachel was walking down the street a blue convertible pulled up next to her "Hey girly you want a ride?" A voice asked and Rachel leaned over slightly to see the face.

"Brittany!" Rachel squealed excitedly as she saw her blond sister sitting in the car. "I thought you weren't coming home for Christmas!"

The beautiful blond pulled open the car door and wrapped her arms around her little sister, her only biological sister, she had missed her. "I just said that so I could surprise you guys. How are you Princess?"

" Fine." Rachel told her sister not releasing her from their hug "Just the guys grilling my boyfriend."

"We care about you Princess." Britt told her and pulled away "Get that adorable butt in the car sis."

Rachel and Brittany walked into the Schuester smiling and carrying in Brittany's pink luggage "Look who I found!" Rachel smiled when she saw all of the shocked faces looking at the missing member of the family. "This is going to be the craziest Christmas ever.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm so glad you like the time skip. So here is chapter twenty eight and I hope you really enjoy it.

I do not own GLee

* * *

"Britt what the hell are you doing here?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her beautiful daughter in a hug. "I thought you had plans with a new man."

Brittany sat down next to Santana and grabbed the little baby kissing his cheek "I still do he will be here on the twenty eighth."

Santana stood up then and grabbed Rachel's arm "We're going to go talk." She told her seriously pulling her away from the rest of the family and up to her bedroom. Sitting down across from her little sister on the bed Santana crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "What's going on with you kiddo?"

Rachel sighed not knowing where to start or even how much she should tell her protective older sister. "Nothing's wrong San. I just am in love with Justin and the guys were interrogating him to the highest degree. I'm not a baby anymore San."

"I know that Rach." Santana said softly grabbing her sister's small hands as they sat across from each other knowing that something wasn't right with her attitude. "Tell me what's going on Midget." Santana watched in shock as her little sister flinched and drew herself slightly away from her. "Rachel what's happened to you." She asked the worry evident in her tone.

Rachel wasn't ready to tell anyone the truth about everyone at school hating her and throwing slushies in her face so instead she just sighed "Maybe I don't like being called derogatory names Santana."

Santana furrowed her brow, she knew her sister better than anyone else. "Is Blue Lake a good school Rach are they nice kids?" Santana remembers last summer when Rachel had called screaming in excitement that she and Jesse had gotten into the performing arts school a few towns over Santana had been happy for her little sister, but she was also extremely had heard they put a lot of stress on those kids and the students were all in competition with each other all the time. Santana knew that Rachel was a competitive little thing but she also knew how kind Rachel was to her peers.

Rachel put on the showface that her dance teacher had taught her months ago "I really like it there San and so does Jesse."

Santana was a smart enough older sister to not buy her sister's fake excuses. "Well if that's not the problem then what is?"

"I am really hungry can we go downstairs and get some food." Rachel whined and gave her sister her best puppy dog eyes knowing that no sibling could refuse them.

Santana gave in, of course she did with those big eyes "Alright but only because you're so skinny and need some pizza or something in you."

Rachel jumped off the bed and glared at her sister "I'm a vegan and you know that."

"Yeah and I don't agree with it."

* * *

"Rachel why aren't you eating anything grandma made?" Mark asked climbing up and into Rachel's lap as all the adults were talking about boring things in the kitchen.

Rachel smiled and kissed the top of her nephews head "I am a vegan Mark that means I don't eat anything that comes from an animal."

Eve crawled over to sit next to Rachel, whom she loved so much. "Is that fun?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's fun but I would say it's very healthy."

Eve smiled at the girl she admired so much. "Are you really going to go play hockey with all the boys tomorrow Rachie?"

"I am and you're going to cook with all of the girls." Rachel told her ruffling her hair affectionately. Eve looked happy enough with Rachel's answer and sighed in content deciding to finish eating her plate.

Mark was just sitting there as tears pooled in his eyes and he began to cry into Rachel's chest. "What's wrong buddy?" Rachel asked worriedly moving the shaggy dirty blond hair so she could look into the brown eyes. "Huh why are you so upset?"

"I miss my Mommy." He cried his tears hitting Rachel's neck and making her feel absolutely heartbroken. The poor kids didn't deserve having such a terrible mother. "I don't want to miss Mommy but I do."

Rachel stood up holding the little body close to her and let the little boy lay his head on her shoulder "I know that you love your Mommy and that's okay buddy. Quinn is your mommy and she loves you so it's okay to want her here." She whispers soothingly as she rubs a hand over his head soothingly.

Eve started crying too seeing her little brother cry and hugged Rachel around the waist "I miss mommy too Rachie."

Rachel sat down then so she could put an arm around the little girl and have the little boy in her lap. "It'll be okay. You know what? I think you guys have to get to bed soon because Santa is coming!"

"Does he know were here?" Eve asked as Rachel wiped the tears from her beautiful little face.

Rachel gave the two children an arched eyebrow "Of course he does he knows everything about everybody. Santa will slip over the house though if you two aren't in bed when he passes by."

"Let's get to bed then Rachie!" Mark squealed grabbing his aunt's hand and pulling her up the stairs to her bedroom "Me and Evie want to sleep in her with you." The little boy told her cutely as he hugged her leg and looked up at her with wide eyes.

Rachel smiled and knelt down to the two children's height "Alright go get on your jammies and brush your death and tell Daddy goodnight."

The two adorable children smiled and kissed their aunt running down the stairs as quickly as they could to do just as Rachel told them.

* * *

" So Britt are you going to give us any information about your new beau." Santana asked from her place cuddled into her husband. "Is he a Dallas cowboy or famous?" She asks exctiedly hoping that her sister did hook up with a famous person

Puck smirked "Yeah Britt let's hear who he is?"

"Well let's just say you'll know him when you see him." Brittany smiled excitedly and sipped her water, loving that she could torture her family with a surprise.

Will laughed at his children who had not changed much at all even though they were all grown up now. "Well I for one am really happy you are all here."

"I am so happy to have all my babies under the same roof too." Shelby smiles as she kisses her husbands cheek and set a hand on his shoulder.

" I am more than happy to be here and not eating pig feet salad." Tina annoucned crinkling her nose as she named the disgusting concoction her mother was so fond of making. "I just like peanut butter and Jelly with miracle whip and cheetos."

Ella squealed at what Tina said and rubbed her eight month pregnant stomach "You like that too?" She asked excitedly "I also really like to add sour kraut."

"I know this baby is making my cravings ridiculous!" Tina moaned as she grabbed a sugar cookie and dipped it in ketchup while everyone groaned in disgust. "That is delicious." Ella quickly grabbed a cookie and repeated Tina's steps before putting it in her mouth and reaching across the table to grab Tina's hand and moan with her.

"Isn't that disgusting!" Mike moaned putting his head in his hands and groaning feeling his stomach roll. "Tina has made me lose ten pounds from eating like that."

"I don't see the big deal." Ella moans as she puts another sugar cookie in the ketchup and bites into it.

Sam made a gagging noise and pushed away from the table "I am going to go check on Rachel!" He screamed running away from the table so he didn't have to see the other disgusting food items the pair of pregnant women would create.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Sam smiled and entered his little sisters room to see her sitting in her desk chair in plaid pajamas and fluffy black slippers writing in her diary. "Hey Angel!"

"Hey Sammy." She smiled. closing her notebook quickly and stood from her chair wrapping her arms around her brother. "I've missed you."

"You don't even know how much I missed you princess so so so much." Sam told her truthfully as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Rachel asked nervously making a mental checklist to observe her behavior.

Sam sat on the bed looking directly into the chocolate brown eyes. "You've been acting different angel." He said softly pulling her in for another hug "I just want you to know that you can talk to me."

"I know that Sam but I'm doing okay." She decided that a change of subject was needed and turned the topic to the hockey game tomorrow. "Are you going to come play with us tomorrow morning?"

"I don't think so I don't want to leave Ella plus with you guys it's bound to be a wild game and I don't think my heart can take it."

"Your heart is okay right?" Rachel asked feeling the panic rise to her body and feeling herself shake slightly "You didn't have a heart attack or something did you?" She asks as she feels tears come to her eyes thinking that something bad could happen to your brother.

Sam could smack himself for worrying his little sister to the point of panic attack and quickly rushed to reassure her. "Baby I'm fine I just don't want to risk anything with the baby coming and everything."

Taking a deep breath Rachel smacked her brother across the chest "I cannot believe you made me worry that way Sam."

"Sorry princess." He told her kissing her cheek and standing from the fluffy pink comforter. "I really love you and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too." She whispered leaning over to whisper into her brother's ear. "you'll always be my favorite."

Sam smiled brightly and left the room knowing that if something was wrong with his sister he would be the first one she'd tell. "Good night Rachie you'll always be my favorite too."

* * *

"Alright are you guys snug as bugs in a rug?" Finn asked his children as they laid in Rachel's bed one on each side of her.

"Yes Daddy!" Eve answered snuggling deeper into her aunt's side and pulling her teddy bear into her chest. "When we wake up it'll be christmas Daddy."

Finn smiled and kissed her on the forehead and both cheeks. "I love you baby girl." He then moved over to the other side of the bed and kissed his five year old's head "Goodnight buddy." Finn then turned to his baby sister and kissed her too "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Finn." Rachel whispered knowing that like most nights she wouldn't be sleeping, she hadn't been in months.

* * *

"Remember all the nights we used to make out in here T?" Mike asked as he laid with his pregnant wife, her head resting on his cheek as he stroked her dark hair affectionately.

"I remember that your brother would always barge in and stop us." Tina giggled at remembering Puck running into the room and jumping onto his bed and telling the couple that he wasn't leaving. "I love your family so much Mike."

Mike sighed deeply and kissed the love of his life's forehead "I love them so much too T; They have always been so much better than my real family ."

"I know baby you got lucky a lot of us don't get to pick our families." Tina mumbled clearly close to sleep.

Mike pulled her closer and hugged her tight to his chest "Good night baby I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled tiredly as her eyes began to slide closed.

* * *

"Riley we cannot have sex underneath my parents roof their are children here and my siblings." Santana groaned as her husband's kisses trailed down her neck.

Riley whined but stopped his kisses and rolled over on his back. "But we're her for two weeks San!"

"I know but I wouldn't let you touch me for the first three months of my pregnancy so we know you can last."

Riley moaned and pulled his wife to him "I can't though you're so damn hot and I just want to..."

Santana sat up when she heard her little boy let out a cry from his playpen to the side of the room. "What's wrong little baby?" Santana cooed picking the baby up and laying down next to her husband and settling the baby between them. "Do you just want to cuddle with your Mama and Dada?"

Riley smiled as he looked at the little boy that had the same carmel color skin as he did and the jet black hair like both he and Santana did, but his face looked so much like his wife it was almost frightening. "Liam do you love your Mama as much as I do?" he asked as he tickled the little boy and listened to the sweet laughter he loved so much. "He's getting so big San and I remember when he was just a week old."

"Awe baby he's only six months not sixteen." Santana told her husband kissing his chin and cradling Liam in her arms. "I love you for this Riley and that will never change as long as I live."

Riley felt his heart melt as his wife's words "I'll never forgive you for turning me into a softy."

* * *

"Tell me about what's going on with Quinn." Puck asked his brother as both laid on a couch in the living room "And the real story not the one you tell mom and dad."

Finn sighed deeply and turned to face his brother "I loved her Puck, I mean I really fucking loved her and she crushed me. Quinn had sex with a man in our bed and I don't know how I can ever forgive her for that." Finn had to stop and breathe he had been bottling up all of his emotions for the past month and he needed to finally release his pain. "The worst part of this whole thing is that she hurt the kids Puck because honestly those two became the most important things in my life when they were born and she hurt them."

"Finn I am so sorry." Puck told his brother sincerely because he knew how devoted of a husband Finn was to Quinn. "How are the kids doing?"

Finn shook his head and put his head in his hands "They hate her Puck and that's not what I want-" he took a shaky breath "I don't want them to hate her because that's the only mom they're ever going to have."

"It'll take time bro but they'll come around."

"I got a job here in Lima Puck."

"What?" Puck asked sitting straight up and flipping on the table lamp "What do you mean you got a job in Lima?"

"I got the job as Mckinley's athletic director, football, and basketball coach and I took it." Finn smiles slightly because at least with this job he'll be near his parents and little sister.

"When are you moving?" Puck asked in confusion.

Finn looked down at the wedding band he hadn't taken off yet "The first week of february and I am looking at houses next week."

"Woah that's a shocker I think we should talk in the morning."

* * *

"Ella baby you comfortable?" Sam asked propping his wife's feet up onto two pillows so she could be as comfortable as possible.

The blond haired beauty pulled her husband down next to her and smiled "I am so happy Sam."

"Really baby my family didn't scare you?" He asked as he turned the light off and kissed her forehead.

Ella sighed contentedly and rolled over so her husband would rub her back. "I love your family Sammy they are so great. I've loved them since you brought me home that very first christmas."

"Even the princess?" Sam asks knowing that Rachel is acting very strange lately.

Kissing her husband the woman smiled brightly "Especially her Sam, but something is definitely going on with her."

"I know sweetie but right now I just want you and my little baby girl to get a good night sleep." Sam whispered softly rubbing the baby bump softly to feel his little girl kicking.

"Goodnight Honey I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

"Blaine baby I am tired let me sleep!" Kurt moans as Blaine continually kisses his neck and trails a hand down to the elastic of his boxers.

The dark haired boy whines and pulls Kurt nearly on top of him "I love you though!"

"I love you too baby but I just want to sleep." Kurt mumbles as he cuddles into Blaine's chest and kisses him deeply.

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt again "I just love you so much and I've had you for eight Christmases." Blaine knows how lucky he is to have this man in his life, this beautiful man and his wonderful family. All Blaine really wants to do is take this boy back to their home in new york and have his way with him, but he knows that the Schuesters would kill him.

"I know baby now please go to sleep." Kurt whispers popping his blue eyes open to look into the chestnut eyes he loves to see so much. "Tomorrow you have got to beat Puck in hockey."

"Goodnight baby I love you." Blaine mumbles as he closes his eyes and slips off into sleep next to the man he loves.

* * *

"Look at us baby," Shelby announced as she stood looking at the Christmas tree with her family "we're getting to be Santa Claus again."

Will smiled and kissed his wife as he looked at the Christmas tree and all of the stockings "I really enjoy being Santa." Will kissed his wife and hugged her to his body. "I hope the kids like the gifts."

"How could they not we got everything on Eve's and Mark's lists." Shelby tells him as they climb the stairs as quietly as they can. "I can't give them their mom back though."

Will sighs as he pulls his wife into the room and closes the door "I know baby I know, but we'll make this the best Christmas ever."

"We Will Baby, we will."

* * *

"Rachie you awake?" Britt asked as she spotted her little sister sitting at her window seat, knees to her chest and head in her hands.

Rachel looked up in shock and quickly wiped the tears off of her eyes and looked to her sister sadly "I thought you were sleeping down in the basement." She stated pulling her knees even more into her chest and shuddering from the cold.

"Rachel what's going on with you?" Brittany asked worriedly rushing over to the bench and quickly pulling her little sister into her lap and kissing the top of her head. "Are you having nightmares?"

Rachel shuddered but settled into the comfort of her sister, she had missed this...someone holding her and telling her that things would be okay. Rachel couldn't sleep and she hadn't been able to for the past two months, ever since she was attacked in the dark hallway of Blue Lake. It was cold and dark and she remembers him pushing her harshly against the row of lockers; she can remember the utter panic she felt in her chest and the defeat she felt when he harshly kissed her and bit her neck;she remembers him calling her 'midget'; she remembers him whispering 'you will be mine' before harshly running a hand across her thigh and kissing her painfully again; she remembers sitting there after he had left, sitting there in shock, there were no tears or sobs or screams she was just...silent; she remembers him doing it again and again and she feels it deep inside that he'll go farther soon, he's already getting braver and she's terrified.

"Rachel?" Brittany shakes her little sister slightly, a desperate attempt to break her sister out of her thoughts.

Rachel shakes her head and turns in her sister's arms to look at her. "I had a nightmare." She whispers and it's not really a lie,because she feels like she is living in a nightmare. "It was stupid I should probably get to sleep we are playing hockey tomorrow and we've got presents and stuff." She fakes a smile and pulls out of the comforting embrace.

Grabbing her sister's wrist Britt pulls the tiny brunette back down and looks into her eyes "Rachel I know you better than that." She tells her harshly because she may not be the smartest person in the world, but she know her little sister and this behavior isn't like her." Rachel you can trust me."

"I'm tired Britt." Rachel tells her and she is; she's tired of being weak and allowing herself to be touched and harassed. "I just want to go to sleep."

The older sister takes her little sister's hand and leads her down to the basement where Brittany's air mattress is set up and lays her down and lays next to her. "I love you Rach and this isn't over. We are going to talk about this angel." She waits for a response, but Rachel is already asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much for the reviews, enjoy this chapter. I might rewrite it if You guys don't like it but I think it's pretty decent. Tell me what you think.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Good morning Angel." Britt smiled and ruffled her little sister's hair as she woke her up. "It's Christmas morning and that means you're going out with the boys after we open gifts."

Rachel moaned and buried herself deeper into the pillows and blankets "I am too tired just leave me alone." She mumbled tiredly; this was the first time in two months she had actually been able to sleep and she wasn't going to let it slip through her finger tips.

"Come on Rach it's like eleven already and the guys have been waiting for you since eight." Brittany told her softly as she pulled the comforter off ,soliciting a groan.

"Fine." Rachel huffed rolling out of the bed and marching out of the basement and up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam sang as he caught her around the waist and spun her around "The sleepy head is finally awake." Rachel shoved past him harshly and ran up the stairs. "What the hell is going on with my princess?" He asked himself sighing deeply before sitting on the stairs to wait for the tiny brunette. The two of them were going to have a little chat before she left with the other guys.

"Sam what are you doing?" Rachel asked when she felt his arm tug her down to sit on the steps next to him." Sam I have to get going Britt said the guys are waiting for me to leave."

Sam smiled at how many layers Rachel was wearing but quickly shook his head and glared at the young girl. "Rachel what is with the attitude lately? I mean tell me the truth here kiddo because I have no idea what your deal is but you're not acting like yourself."

Rachel sighed deeply playing with the strings on her coat before finally looking into her brother's eyes "I had to run to the bathroom Sam. I needed a tampon. "She whispered in mock embarassment, it was the perfect lie because femine problems always made Sam squirm, and squirm he most certainly did.

"Sorry Rachel uh have fun playing hockey." He mumbled before dropping a quick kiss on the brunette hair and running from the room quickly.

Santana walked into the foyer to see her little sister pulling her knit cap over her head and her throwing her skates across her shoulder. "Everybodies in the kitchen princess so come and eat breakfast." At her sister's reluctance Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen and into a chair. "Eat."

"I'm not really hungry." The brunette whispered feeling her stomach churn painfully as she looked at all of the food. The appetite which she once had was know gone and she couldn't even choke anything down without spewing her guts everywhere.

Puck shook his head but actually believed the girl because in all honesty she was looking green. "Are you up for it Rach?" At the teen's nod he smiled. "Alright I already told Mark if it feels like the ice is going to crack you've got to move okay."

"I know," Rachel turned to her father "Daddy are you coming?"

Will smiled at his bundled up little girl and nodded eagerly "I am and I am ready to get moving."

They open the gifts and she can't even pretend to be happy because it's not like Christmas has that same magic it did when she was a kid. Rachel no longer believes that Santa claus will make things better so she smiles when she receives each and every but doesn't really believe it. Christmas sucks and she just wants it to be over as soon as absolutely positive.

* * *

Rachel was having fun. The teenager was acutally enjoying playing hockey with her brothers and nephew and for the first time in a long time she doesn't feel like she's dying, not dying, no more like drowning. Rachel was drowning in her own fears and it was killing her in the slowest way possible...suspense. The suspense was eating away at her and she didn't know for how much longer she could last without seriously losing her mind.

"Rachel you sure are good kiddo." Riley speaks breaking the troubled girl from her morbid thoughts to turn and look at the man her sister loves.

"Thanks Riley." She responds as she skates over to where everybody else is and waits to see what they are planning now.

They were skating and she doesn't know how it happens but she gets pushed to the ground by Mike and she flashes back; it's like she is in the dark hallways of Blue Lake and she can't breathe, she can't fucking breathe. Rachel cannot seem to remember that she's with the people she loves, and instead she just screams not to touch her to please not touch her. She shakes and sobs and hides herself with her hands.

Mike looks at Rachel in shock she's got a haunted look in her eye and she's having a panic attack, she's struggling for breath. "Rachel you're fine look at me kiddo." The young man speaks softly, begging his little sister to stop freaking out and to just act normally again; She doesn't move and she doesn't speak and they have to leave so he scoops her up and carries her to the car.

"What's happening?" Will asks frantically as he holds a very confused Mark. "Please Riley just tell me what the fuck is going on with my little girl."

Riley blanches because he doesn't want to believe that Rachel had been attacked. "I think Rachel was attacked." Riley looks into her eyes and he can tell... he did a round at a psych ward and this looks too familiar. "I think she may have been physically harassed."

Rachel somehow becomes aware of her surroundings and realizes that she's in the car with Mike holding her too tight against his chest and he's breathing heavily. " Mike, what happened?" She asks looking into his worried almond eyes .

"Rachel baby are you okay," He asks pulling her even closer in the small space and kissing her forehead "I was so worried." He whispers into her ear hugging her in relief once again.

Feeling the tears in her eyes she knows she cannot lie to herself any longer so she opens her mouth "I am not okay I just need to talk to Britt or San."

"It'll be okay princess, everything will be okay."

* * *

She sits there , between her two sisters, the rest of her family near and she just starts explaining to them how she feels. "There's this guy at my school and he's been harassing me since I started there and I'm scared. I don't know why he took an interest in me and I don't know why he won't leave me alone but I know that he's getting braver."

Santana feels her heart tighten painfully in her chest as she sees her little sister cry and tell her story. The young woman wants to go find the boy that's been harassing her little sister and rip him to shreds. "Oh Angel why didn't you tell anyone ?" She asks as she clutches her sister in her grasp tightly.

"I...there's nothing anybody can do there's no proof." Rachel cries looking down at the floor, not wanting to see the eyes of her family members.

Puck is about to fucking cut someone's head off that is his little sister and that means no one touches her. "What's this guy's name Rach?" He asked cracking his knuckles and growling lowly.

"I don't want to talk about this it's christmas I just want to not think about it for a day." The young girl pleads with wide,tear-filled, eyes.

Will looks between his little girl and his crying wife. "I think that would be a good idea, but we will talk about it tomorrow." He agrees because he cannot stand to see the broken girl and the rest of his children looking so defeated.

Kurt's angry, he is so fucking angry that he cannot even contain himself. Rachel always gets what she wants but right now she can't receive what she wants because it will eat her up inside. "What the fuck?" he screams standing from the couch and pacing. "Rachel you are not getting what you want. We are talking about this right now!"

Rachel feels herself getting angry and she too stands from her place and stares Kurt down "You can't make me talk about it Kurt!" She yells matching his tone and wiping her eyes. "I can handle things on my own and I don't need any of you."

Now Sam is angry because honestly if Rachel believes she doesn't need help she is completely delusional. "Rachel will you just admit you're messed up?" He asks softly looking into the hollow, empty, eyes and he wants to cry. "Will you just admit that you need help from us?"

"Oh and you're all so fucking perfect!" Rachel screams looking around the room at the blobs she sees. She is so messed up in the end right now that she cannot even make out their face she just sees red blobs. "You're all so great and I am so just... what terrible!" She yells and storms off to the stairs before turning around to face her stunned family members. "Merry fucking Christmas!"

"How could you not have realized that she was acting like this?" Mike asks his 'parents' softly. Mike is so upset at everybody for not realizing that their diva, their princess is broken more than any of them could ever imagine.

Shelby's crying because she always knew she wasn't a great mom; She let her kids get away with murder and rarely questioned their behaviors and now she was paying for it. "I didn't...I wouldn't... I don't know what to do!" She cries before she to flees from the room in tears, Will right on her heels.

"I have to go play with the kids." Finn looks down averting his gaze before traveling down to the basement to hold his children and play with their new toys, he can't fix Rachel and he knows it.

"I need to go cry." Ella says simply as she slowly extracts her pregnant body off of the couch and holds out a hand for Tina both pregnant women want to cry together and so they do.

" God damn!" Santana screams and then she and Riley leave ; she cannot take the look on Rachel's face any longer and she just needs to hold her little boy and take in his baby scent.

"Puck I think you should go talk to her." Brittany whispers softly as their eyes meet. "She's always told you everything and she needs somebody to tell her things will be okay."

"I'll head up there." The man whispers heading out of the room slowly and praying his sister will let him in.

* * *

It is to much. All of it is just too much and it physically hurts, she has a tight pain in her chest and it just hurts to breathe. Rachel knows that this moment would come because you can only shake a bottle so many times before it eventually explodes and she's finally burst. The worst part about exploding is that everyone witnessed her volcanic eruption.

"I just want to be alone!" She screams toward the knock that arrives not ten minutes later than her metaphoric eruption.

Puck is persistant so he just keeps knocking "Let me in kiddo cause I am not leaving."

Rachel knows just how persistant Puck is and it makes her flash back to an earlier time when she was only thirteen years old.

_"Jesse what do I do?" She had cried into the phone as she realized she had gotten her period for the first time and her parents were away._

_"I don't know do you want me to google something?" The young teen asked worried about his best friend but not knowing what to do for her._

_Rachel let out a strangled sob not wanting anymore people to know about her impending womanhood. "I don't want anyone to know. Jesse I think I should just stay in the bathroom until this is over."_

_"Rachel!" Puck called through the door and knocked softly "Kiddo you've been in there for a really long time." Puck said feeling concerned that something had happened to his little sister._

_"Jeese I have to go." Rachel spoke extremely fast before hanging up and turning towards the door," Puck I am never coming out of her again." She cried sitting on the ground and pulling her knees into her chest._

_"Rachel I am your big brother you can tell me anything." Puck whispered softly through the door as he grew more worried._

_Slowly the tiny thirteen year old brunette wiped her eyes and stood to open the door. "I have a giant problem Noah!" She cried wrapping her arms around her brother waist and sniffling softly._

_"What's wrong Princess?" He asked stroking her hair and rubbing her back soothingly._

_Rachel looked down in embarassment," I started my period and I don't know what to do?"_

_Feeling heat rise to his cheeks Puck averted his gaze and went over to the cabinet to rummage knowing that his mom must have something," Kiddo I can't find anything so I'll go to the drugstore to get you something."_

_"Hey Noah?" The young girl asked grabbing her brother's wrist to keep him from leaving._

_"Yeah," He asked confused and wondering why she was stopping him._

_"Thanks for being persistent." She smiled her hundred watt grin and Puck knew he would never stop being persistent when it came to his baby sister._

Opening the door Rachel smiled sadly "I ruined christmas," She went over to her bed and sat down "and I am really sorry for that."

Sitting on the bed next to her Puck shook his head "Rachel you did nothing wrong," he told her truthfully "and no one blames you for that little outburst."

"I am so messed up I can't even believe it." The young diva laughed bitterly as she laid back staring up at the ceiling "I don't even remember what it felt like to not be scared.

The young man frowns deeply as his sister's bitterness and quikly pulls him into her lap. "Baby you are not messed, you are just going through a rough time right now princess. I swear to you that things will get better from here." He pauses and presses a kiss to the top of her head "Rachel you're a star and that means you'll always shine at sometimes more vibrantly than others, but you will always shine."

Rachel shakes her head and burrows herself deeper into her brother's broad chest. "I am like a torn rag doll Noah. I just keep getting knocked down and I just can't get torn again because if so I'll break."

"It will be okay princess and I promise you that." Puck lets the tears fall from his eyes because he failed as an older brother, he could not protect her and it kills him. Puck makes a promise on this Christmas night and it's that no one will ever lay a hand upon his baby sister again. Never again.

* * *

"Hey baby," Kurt speaks softly as he opens Rachel's bed to see her huddled in her warm comforter. "I brought you some warm milk and sugar cookies." He tells her walking over to hand her the comforting food items.

"Thanks Kurt." The petite brunette whispers as she reaches out a hesitant hand from her warmth. " Are you made I ruined Christmas?" She whispers softly as he sits across from her to look into her eyes.

Kurt grabs her hand out of the blanket and kisses it softly "Of course you didn't baby," He tells her and at her quirked eyebrow he adds "you didn't Rach. Sweetie you are far more important to me than Christmas. I love you so much and I just want you to know how much."

Rachel crawls over to her brother and wraps her thin arms around him in a tight embrace. "I love you Kurt and I know how much you love me too." Rachel does in fact know just how much her brother loves her. "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt pats her head and hugs her against him again. "Blaine is sleeping, we thought it be best if Puck, Sam, and I talked with you tonight and everybody else spoke with you tomorrow."

Rachel nods and opens her mouth to speak, she doesn't want everyone to worry about her and walk on egg shells around her. "I don't want you to act differently around me Kurt. I love you guys and I am messed up but that's not on you."

"Oh sweetie we know it's not our responsibility to be there, but we do love you sweetie and that means we do things for you."

Rachel lets a very small grace her lips as she looks into her brothers ocean blue eyes "Did you bring the milk in for hopes of a lady chat?"

At this moment they both burst into tears, because things are crap right now but they will always be there no matter what. They hold each other and cry but it's exactly what they both needed.

* * *

"You can come in Sammy...I see you lurking over there."

Sam walks into the room from his hiding place around the corner and smiles softly as he sits next to his sister on the floor. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam has always has been her favorite person for this reason, he always asks and never orders. The two siblings have been there for each though everything whether that be first dates, losing teeth, or hospital visits the two had never missed a beat. Sam was her best friend in the entire world despite the large age difference they had always connected on a higher level.

"I guess I should start by saying I am terrified." Rachel speaks lowly and brings her knees up to her chest resting her chin on the tops of the bony knees." I walk into Blue Lake and he's there and it's like I cannot breathe, he pushes me into the wall and I can't breathe, he kisses me and I cannot breathe; Sam I just I can't breathe."

Sam looks at her then letting blue eyes meet brown and he talks normally, not like the soft tones everyone else have been using. "Princess I know that you didn't want to worry us but you shouldn't go through things like this alone."

"Don't you see Sam I am alone." She cries getting up from her place on the floor and turning towards the window. "I cannot even tell Justin or Jesse or they'd go crazy and you were all gone and-" She breaks off into painful sobs as she clutches her sweatshirt around her small frame forcefully.

"You know I would've came here for you as soon as you called." Sam cries getting up from his place as he wraps his arms around her from behind. "I love you so much."

Rachel just shakes and pulls herself away from her brother. "I just want to be alone." And she does, she just wants to be with her thoughts and be isolated from everything and everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are we going to do?" Will asked his wife sadly as he stirred a spoon around in his coffee early the next was so worried about his little girl, his last little baby.

Shelby sighed deeply as she bit down into a rather large cinnamon roll, ignoring her rule about eating sweets, "I don't know baby she just seems so...lost,"

"Honey maybe we should have her talk to someone." Will suggested softly as he took a seat at the table, needing to sit down and relax for a moment, " Honey don't give me that look," Will begged as he looked into his wife's disbelieving eyes "I just need her to be okay. I just love her so much Shelbs."

"I know that Will," Shelby murmured softly as she stirred her pancake batter around in the bowl "I just I don't want her to feel that we're pushing her to talk, especially not to a stranger." She finished pouring her batter onto the griddle and watching the substance bubble and cook. Turning back towards her husband she pointed a spatula to his face "How about we talk about this as a family?"

Will smiled and winked at his wife "It sounds like a good idea to me baby."

* * *

"Good morning baby boo!" Santana cooes as she picks up her baby boy out of his play pen and kisses his cheek, loving to smell the innocent baby scentl she loves so much. "Mama's little baby," She sings as she lays her baby down to change his diaper. After finishing with her little boy she picks him up again and spins him around giving him another kiss on the cheek. "Mommy loves you so much and so does Auntie Rachie so we are going to go and talk to her."

Santana stood outside of her little sister's room with her baby on her hip, reminding her of just how much things had changed in the past eight years. "Rachel come on and answer the door." Santana urged when her baby sister didn't immediately answer her. Finally Rachel opened the door, looking exhausted.

"Morning San," she mumbled tiredly as she stroked Liam's back "I guess you want to talk."

Santana smirks at her little sister and moves around her to sit on the queen sized bed "You know me to well short stack." Santana sits and situates her baby in her arms as he cooes happily and sticks his hands in his mouth. "Now come sit down and talk to me angel."

"What is there to say San? I am not leaving Blue Lake, it may be terrible but it's where my dreams will come true." Rachel tells her sister as she heads into her closet and grabs her workout cothes. "Anyways, I have to meet Justin at the gym in forty-five minutes so I should probably get ready."

Santana glares at the petite brunette and wonders when her little sister became a different person. Santana knows she might have changed because of beoing harassed, but she also knows that Rachel was getting sassy right after she turned fourteen. Lucky for the older sister she always had a fiery spirit and hadn't lost her head bitch in charge attitude. "Listen here pipsqueak today we are going to talk this thing out. If you tried to avoid your problems Rachel theyy'll come back to bite you in the ass.

Rachel snaps, she is so sick and tired of everyone telling her to talk about it. " Well it already has San!" She screams making Liam look up at her with wide eyes "I never wanted any of you to find out and that happened! Jesse and I barely talk because he doesn't like Justin and you people are treating me like I belong in the mental institution." Exhausted from her little melt down Rachel collapses onto the bed and lays with all of her limbs in opposite directions and turns to look at her older sister, " San I know you think I can't handle this, but I can."

"I know you can princess, but I don't want you to. I just want to be there for you princess, I just want to take care of you. Santana whispers soflty a tear falling from her dark eyes," I love you Rachel."

"I love you too San."

* * *

"How's Rachel sweetie?" Riley asked as his beautiful wife walked into the kitchen with their beautiful little boy.

Santana set her little man into the high chair at the table and pulled a bottle out of the fridge before turning to the family. "I got her to go back to sleep and we're going to talk later, she's absolutely exhausted."

"Babe do you think she'd like to talk to me?" Riley asked, not wanting to overstep the boundaries of the littlest Schuester's problems.

"Oh baby I'll ask her but she didn't even want to speak with me so..." Santana's voice trailed off and she went to stand behind her husband, rubbing his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you baby I love you so much."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

"Jesse how are you buddy?" Sam asked as he opened the door to see a smiling Jesse St. James with flowers in hand "I haven't seen you in a while."

Jesse gave the brilliant smile he had always had when he was younger and walked in giving Sam a hug. "Rachel's been mad at me." He answered simply shaking the snow from his slicked back curls. "I came to see her for Christmas though, we are still best friends after all."

Sam had always wanted a best friend like his sister and had been jealous of that open friendship even when the pair were little kids. "She's upstairs I don't know if she's awake but I am sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks Sam." The teen smiled and walked over to the coat rack hanging his jacket on the rack and heading up to the stairs to see his friend.

Jesse walked up the stairs and knocked on the white door with the gold star in the center. "Hey Rachel!" He smiled and thrust the flowers into his friend's hands as she opened the door and pulled her in for a hug. "I've really missed you Rach."

"I just saw you on Friday Jess." Rachel giggled as she returned the warm hug, feeling a tingle run through her body as he pulled her closer. "I am sorry for being so distant lately."

"That's aright Rach." Jesse answered simply as he walked into the room and closed the door sitting on the bed. "I just want to be best friends, even if I don't like the guy you're dating."

Rachel smiled at that and pulled her friend into another hug"Thanks Jess that means a whole lot."

"Anyways I was hoping we could go sledding like the olden days. I've got my snow pants and everything in the range rover."

Rachel jumped off of the bed and smiled brightly. The thing about Jesse was that he made her feel more alive than anyone else,even Justin and she always felt good around him." I'd love to just let me throw on some warm clothes." She told her friend.

Jesse went to wait in the hallway as Rachel changed and Mark ran up to him. "Hi Jesse!" The little boy greeted happily hugging his aunt's best friend around the leg.

Bending down to the little boy's level Jesse smiled "Hey Mark how was your Christmas?"

"It was good, but Auntie Rachel was so sad." The little boy whispered sadly as he looked at his aunt's closed bedroom door. "Daddy said we have to be super nice to her right now."

Jesse watched Rachel's bedroom door and a smiling Rachel walk out, was she upset? Rachel had been acting differently for quite a few months now."Rachel you ready to go?"

"I am." She told him as she bent down towards Mark and ruffled the dirty blond hair. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Rachel."

* * *

"Mommy what are you doing here?" Mark asked as he opened the house door revealing his beautiful mother.

Quinn gave a tight smile to her little boy and went to hug him when he moved away. "Mark where's Daddy?" She asked looking around the little boy to try and see Finn.

"Quinn what the H-E-L-L are you doing here?" Finn asked as he picked up the five year old and pulled the door open to let his soon to be ex-wife in."

"I miss you." The blond whimpered pathetically and reached out to grab her husbands hand. Quinn turned to the little boy and rubbed his arm "baby why don't you go upstairs and play."

Mark looked between his two parents and nodded his little head. "Daddy are we still going to look at the stuff later?" he asked as his father set him down on his feet.

"I'll be up in five minutes buddy tell Eve to be ready okay." Finn watched as his little boy climbed the stairs and then he turned his attention back to the beautiful blond. "What do you want Quinn? "

"Finn I made a mistake but I love you so much." Quinn whispered as tears slid down her porcelain cheeks, running back from her mascara.

Finn shook his head and glared at the woman he still loved, whom he would always, and whispered with so much heartbreak he could barely stand it. "You cheated on me when we were kids Quinn and I shouldn't have given you a second chance but I did," Finn paused to calm himself down a bit" and I would never regret that choice because I got those two kids. I love them so much Quinn and I come home from work as soon as I can everyday just to spend time with them, but you on the other hand went out to screw another man."

"Finn please I know I was wrong, but it was like you didn't even look at me anymore." Quinn said raising her voice slightly and clenching her fist." That's not an excuse I know but Finn."

Having watched the entire interaction, Puck decided it was time to intervene. "Quinn I think it's time for you to go back home and do whatever you do."

Quinn looked between the brothers and frowned deeply. There was no way that she could get back with Finn when his best friend was bad talking her.

"Mommy why are you here?" Eve asked walking down the stairs slowly and hiding behind her father's tall leg.

Quinn bent down at her small girls height and leaned over so she could see the shining blue eyes "Honey Mommy missed you and Mark so much. I just wanted to come and make sure you were happy and to tell you both that Santa came to Grandma and Grandpa's house."

Eve frowned deeply and moved over, holding her hand ups so her Dad would pick her up. "Mommy, we know you came because you don't want Daddy to move away."

"Of course I don't want Daddy to move away. I love both you, your brother, and your daddy so much." Quinn really did love her children, she had just never had a loving mother to show her how to actually be a good mom.

Blaine and Kurt soon joined the family and frowned as Blaine held a very upset Mark's hand. "Um I hate to be that guy but we really do need to make it to that noon appointment Finn." Kurt said as politely as possible in the presence of the blond haired demon.

"Where are you heading off to?" Quinn asked finally noticing how nicely everyone was dressed. "Are you taking them to look at houses Finn?"

Finn nodded and walked over to the coat rack grabbing everyones jackets and handing them out. "Yes Quinn I would like to start my new life as soon as possible."

Walking over to both children Quinn said goodbye and kissed their cheeks "I love you both. I love you Finn." She whispered before running out the door in tears.

Mark seemed to be very agitated. The little boy quickly pulled his hand out of his uncles ,running towards the heavy front door and pulling it open "Mommy!" he screamed chasing after the car that was speeding down the street "Mommy don't go!" He cried, his small body falling onto the icy sidewalk. "Mommy!" He scearmed again and again in pure heartbreak.

"Oh buddy it's okay." Finn whispered pulling the tiny body into his arms and kissing his head "It's okay Mark.I know that you want Mommy." Finn's heart was breaking, he knew how much his little boy loved his mommy and Finn would never keep him away from Quinn not ever. "I love you baby."

Mark kept crying and refused to let go of his father as they walked back to the car. "I want to stay with you Daddy." The little boy hiccuped and cried as his father tried to get him buckled into his booster seat. "I don't want you to go."

"I am going Buddy, Daddy is going to drive and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are coming with us okay?" Finn told him, finally getting his son to sit back in his safety seat and buckling him in.

"Daddy will we be okay?" Eve asked as Finn strapped her seat belt into place.

Finn kissed his little girl's cheek and smiled at her "We'll be fine baby and best of all we're going to get a new house."


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and support of this story I cannot believe that it has two hundred reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Do you ever think about us?" Jesse asked as he and Rachel laid on the top of the sledding hill, staring at the stars. Jesse would always love her, he did lover her, and he always had. He just wanted to make Rachel his girl, to say that she was his. Jesse dreamed of marrying her, of having children with her, and living in New york with her. Jesse just wanted Rachel to love him as much as he loved her.

Turning on her side to look her friend in the eyes Rachel felt her true emotions come to the surface. "I love you Jesse." She whispered taking her mittened hand and taking his own. "I love Justin too though Jess, and he's been so kind to me...I can't hurt him."

"I'll settle for being your friend Rachel." Jesse told her as he pulled himself closer to her body. "I can't promise that I'll wait forever, but I'll always be your friend."

Rachel nodded in understanding, she couldn't except Jesse to be waiting in the shadows for his chance. "I think that's perfectly reasonable."

Jesse stood offering Rachel his hand "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate princess."

* * *

"Daddy I like this house!" Eve smiled happily as she ran throughout the empty house. "It's really old and smaller than our other house but I like it."

Finn smiled at his little girl. "Would you like to live here?" He asked and at her nod he looked to the quiet little boy in his arms "How about you buddy do you like this home?" When his little boy didn't answer Finn got nervous, Mark was very much like a little rachel, talking all the time, and he wasn't saying anything. "Kurt, Blaine can you guys take Eve to see the room that would be hers."

Blaine nodded and smiled at Eve "I'll race you!" He screamed running ahead as the small blond also took off on her little feet.

"No running in the house!" Kurt scolded following after his husband and niece with an exasperated sigh.

Sitting on the bottom step Finn held his son close, hating that the little boy was being so affected by Quinn. "Come on buddy talk to Daddy," Finn urged moving the blond hair so he could see his face. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong buddy."

"I miss mommy!" the little boy cried burying his head in his father's chest "I love you more Daddy, but I love Mommy too."

Finn smiled at his little boy's words before turning to him," Mommy loves you too and you know you can stay with mommy if that's what you want."

"I want to stay with you Daddy, please don't make me leave. I'll stop crying Daddy I promise just don't make me go." The little boy cried wrapping his tiny arms around his father's neck."

Finn's heart was breaking, his son wanted his mom but he didn't want to leave his father. "Buddy I'm not sending you away." Finn promised rubbing the little boy's back to try to give him comfort. "I love you so much and that won't ever change." The little boy continued to cry and cough loudly, sneezing a few times. "You're going to get sick buddy please calm down."

"I don't feel so good Daddy." Mark cried resting his head against his father's broad chest and closing his eyes, slipping his thumb in his mouth like he always did when he was upset.

"Just go to sleep I've got you, I've always got you." Finn whispered as he rocked the little boy back and forth feeling his small heartbeat against his chest.

* * *

"Baby can I do anything for you?" Sam asked looking at his wife, whom was very pregnant and very miserable. "Rub your feet or back maybe?"

Ella looked over at Tina who was next to her on the sofa and rolled her eyes "I want it out Sam! I want this baby out right now and it just won't come."

Mike chuckled slightly before going back to rubbing his wife's swollen feet. "Ella, Tina wants our baby out too." he added trying to reassure the pregnant woman that she wasn't alone.

"I know and of course I don't want this baby out before it's time but I am so tired and my back hurts." Ella rambled off quickly stopping to suck in breath and rub her lower back which was in so much pain.

Sam walked behind the sofa and began to rub her shoulders and neck "Baby you're almost there just give it a little bit of time."

"I want some onion rings!" Tina blurted out rubbing her stomach "I want onion rings and sour kraut and strawberry jelly."

Ella looked over at Tina and nodded in agreement "I want some too but I also want a nice antipasto salad."

Mike frowned before pulling out his phone "I am going to have to call Puck and change the order again." He moaned, seeing the looks on the pregnant woman's face and smiling "Anything in the world for my two favorite girls."

* * *

Puck groaned receiving the fifth text message that the two pregnant women had changed their minds again and now he had to go to a different restaurant to get onion rings and sour kraut. Puck had the pizzas in the car and now just had to make the final stop.

"Puck is that you?" The pretty girl behind the counter asked as she brushed the hair away from her face.

Puck recognized the girl immediately, she was the girl he had met at the beach and dated his entire senior year. Puck remembers them only breaking up because she was going to the University of Chicago and he was going to UCLA. "Carly how have you been?"

Carly smiled brightly "I'm good and I hear you're doing well too."

Puck nodded, scratching the hair behind his neck "I hate to be that ex-boyfriend but what are you doing working in a burger place."

Laughing the beautiful brunette reached over the counter to punch his shoulder slightly "I'm a teacher, but we're on break and my uncle needed help so..."

Puck smiled at the gorgeous girl. "Do you know I never wanted to break up with you?"

"Noah I never wanted to break up with you either but there's something you should-" The girl was smiling brightly and biting her lower lip in excitement.

Puck put a hand up to stop the brunette "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

The brunette rubbed a hand across her head and gave a brilliant smile "I was going to tell you that after christmas break I'm moving to California."

"So breadstix?" Puck asked waggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

Carly gave a wink "You know it. I get off at eight."

"And I'll be back in two hours."

* * *

Shelby looked around and smiled at her full house, everyone was talking and bickering, Rachel was smiling along with Jesse.

"Guys I would like to make an announcement," Finn said smiling and looking down at the little boy in his lap, Mark had refused to leave his father all day," I found a house today and it's two miles away."

Shelby quickyl got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her eldest son and grandson. "I am so happy Finn. I can help with the kids anytime you need me too." She smiled ruffling the hair of the little boy with his thumb in his mouth. "I love you my little baby." She whispered kissing his head before heading over to Eve and kissing her face five times, " I love you too my angel."

"Our house is really big Grandma and we all get our own bathrooms!" The little girl said excitedly and turned to Rachel "Isn't this great auntie Rachel now if someone attacks you again I'll be close by and I can protect you."

Rachel looked down closing her eyes tightly but turned to the little girl and whispered in a chocked voice "Thank you Eve."

Jesse's mouth seemed to hang open at this and he turned to Rachel. "What happened to you?" He asked his hand forming into a fist.

"Let's go talk upstairs." Rachel whispered as she grabbed her friends hand and ushered her upset best friend up to her bedroom.

To break the tension Santana turned to her nephew "Mark take that thumb out of your mouth or I'll give you one of Liam's pacifiers."

Mark didn't respond and just leaned further into his Father's embrace. Finn really didn't mind that the little boy sucked on his thumb, he did just turn five on December first, so to Finn he was still a baby.

"Alright," Santana said getting up from the table and heading over to where the baby bag was and digging to get the emergency pacifier "Open up."

Blaine looked at her like she was a nut case. "Santana what are you doing you can't put that in his mouth."

"It is better than sucking on his thumb." Puck added lazily, waiting to meet the girl of his dreams.

Brittany smiled "Rachel loved her pacifier, Dad had to cut it so she couldn't have it anymore." Brittany and Shelby gushed at the memories as everyone else spurred into the discussions of what Santana was doing.

"San do you think this is a good idea?" Shelby asked her daughter, not wanting her baby grandson to be upset.

Santana smiled and looked down at the little boy who was looking at her with wide eyes "Baby open your mouth for Auntie San." There was no argument from the little boy as he opened his mouth and let the pacifier slip into his mouth, closing his eyes and resting against her dad.

"San let my son be." Finn growled lowly, not wanting to disturb his resting little guy "I'm letting him have it tonight because he is so upset but never again."

Santana shrugged "He can't suck his thumb all the way to college Finn."

Mike snorted and pointed at Santana with amusement "You also can't take a pacifier Satan."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jesse asked as he paced Rachel's bedroom "Is it why you've been so distant?" He asked stooping in front of his very best friend,but seeing her crying made him turn angry "Who the fuck attacked you?"

"Jesse calm down, I'll be fine alright." Rachel sniffed and wrapped her hand tightly around her best friends. "It started our very first few weeks at Blue Lake. Joe Morrasco likes to touch me," The petite brunette shudders and let the tears fall from her eyes. "and kiss me." Rachel cried as her best friend wrapped her in a hug.

"He's dead Rach." Jesse murmured as he gently stroked the thick brunette tresses. "I love you so much Rach, and no one will ever touch you again." Jesse makes a promise not only to Rachel but also to himself, Rachel will never be hurt again.

"I am so sorry I pushed you away Jess." Rachel told the friend she had hurt by pulling away to look into his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Jesse."

Quickly pulling Rachel back into the embrace Jesse tried to keep his tears at bay. "Rachel it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you." Jesse cooed softly as tried to reassure her he wasn't angry. "I think you should talk to somebody about this Rach."

"Will you go with me?"

"I wouldn't make you go alone Rachel, remember I love you."

* * *

"Baby," Blaine pounced on top of the bed he shared with his beautiful husband. "I want to have a baby."

Kurt looked away from the vogue he was reading and turned to his husband" Honey we've discussed this and maybe in two years..."

"But baby!" Blaine whined pouncing on top of his husband and straddling his waist. "I want a little baby Kurt!" Blaine really wanted to start a family and he knew that Kurt wanted that too, he was just afraid.

Frowning Kurt looked up into deep eyes. " I want a baby too Blaine but are you really ready? Things will change and I just want us to enjoy each other right now before we have any commitments. Babe, when we have children it won't be just the two of us; we won't be able to jump in the car because we want to; we won't be staying at the club until two in the morning baby. I just want to enjoy my youth with you."

Blaine rolled off his boyfriend and cuddled into the taller man's chest. "I guess two years wouldn't hurt Kurt and anyways in two years we will only be twenty five." Blaine placed a kiss on the neck he loved so much. "Besides I think two more years of having you to myself will be a very good thing."

* * *

"Baby I am so excited you're coming tomorrow!" Brittany gushed on the phone as she talked to her boyfriend. Seeing Rachel walk into the room Brittany held up a hand telling her she would only be a minute. "I love you too...yes I'll see you tomorrow hot stuff."

"Hey Britt are you going to come sleep in my room?" Rachel asked hoping that her sister would come into the room to spend the night along with the sleeping Eve and Mark.

Brittany stood taking her sister's hand "Lead the way baby girl." Walking into the living room Brittany smiled as she saw Eve sleeping on top of Puck's chest as he too snoozed. Finn looked exhausted as he held onto the upset little boy. "Finn can we take him off your hands?" Brittany asked sweetly as sheruffled the little boys hair . "Come on Marky." Britt said picking him up and holding his tiny frame against her hip. "Goodnight Finn love you." The blonde told her brother kissing him on the cheek as he thanked her immensely.

"Mark baby what's wrong ?" Brittany asked laying the boy down on the bed before motioning for Rachel to lay down on the other side of him.

"I miss mommy but I don't want to leave Daddy!" Mark cried and buried his head in Rachel's chest. "I want Mommy and Daddy to live in the same house."

Rachel felt her heart break at the little boys statement. "I know you do Mark but you've got a whole lot of people who love you." She told him wrapping her arms around the tiny body. "Go to sleep buddy, Auntie Britt and I are right here."

"I love you Rachie and I love you to Auntie Britt."

* * *

Brittany stood at the airport, waiting anxiously for her boyfriend to arrive. Brittany had fallen in love with Artie Abrams her senior year, and while they tried to keep a long distance relationship it was just too hard and caused a lot of fighting and tears. It was the best day of her life when Brittany sprained her ankle and was taken to the hospital where she saw Artie interning as the emergency doctor, despite being in a wheelchair Artie had made his dreams come true. The couple were to be married very soon and Brittany could barely contain her joy.

"Baby!" The blond cried and took off in a run as she saw Artie's wheelchair coming in to focus. "Baby!" She cried again as she pounced on to his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much and it's only been four days."

The man smiled at the sweetness in Brittany's voice and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a sweet kiss. "I missed you too baby unfortunately I had to work on Christmas."

Brittany smiled and hopped off her fiances lap so she could push his wheelchair from behind. "We're going to tell the families tomorrow and I couldn't be happier Artie."

"I love you so much B." Artie replied as they went to go and find his luggage, the young couple extremely happy to be together.

* * *

"Alright you guys I have a surprise!" Brittany announced as she walked into the front door. Artie rolled into the house and the families jaws dropped "Artie and I are back together!" She squealed jumping into the man's lap.

Santana couldn't be happier if she tried, she had always loved Artie and he had always been so kind to Britt; he never treated her like she was stupid or that he was superior over her, unlike a lot if the jerks she was with. "I am so happy for you two!"

Shelby was positively glowing at the thought of her little girl being with the great man. "How long have you two been keeping this a secret?" she asked hugging the young man who had been her favorite of Brittany's boyfriends.

Artie looked sheepish but smiled all the same. "Six months, we just wanted to wait until we knew we were going to work out."

" Well I am certainly excited about this." Will smiled as he looked to Finn's little girl. "Those two have a lot of history."

Riley smiled at Artie and shook his hand. "How are you doing man ? "

"I've been good how's the hospital you're working in?" Artie asked as he reconnected with his old friend.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her husband "You know Artie baby?"

"We both went to the University of Texas together, but I went to medical school back here in Ohio and Artie stayed in Texas." Riley explained shifting the sleeping baby in his arms and smiling at his wife.

"This is great, so I'm guessing Artie's family had reservations for dinner tonight also?" Shelby asked quirking an eyebrow.

Brittany smiled "You know me so well."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N" Sorry about the long time between updates but I had writers block. I will continue to update this story, because I know where this story is going now, so keep on reading. Please Review too! Thank you so much for all the reviews for last chapter!

Rachel Schuester was having a bad day, a bad month, oh what the hell she was having a bad fucking year. To say that the girl was sad to see 2017 go would be saying something deeply sarcastic. In all honesty the brunette was extremely grateful for 2018 to roll in and hopefully let her start anew.

"Earth to Rachel!" Sam snapped his fingers into his little's sister face hoping to get some sort of rise out of her. When she finally looked up the blond smirked "Are you excited for the New years Party tonight?" He asked referring to the semi annual Schuester's Rockin' New Years celebration, a party where all friends and family members were invited and the place seemed like it would explode.

"I guess. I mean I am really excited to kiss a crummy year goodbye, but I am nervous about having Justin and Jesse in such close proximities this evening."

"English Rach." Sam reminded his little sister as he nudged her gently. "I'll help you all night little sis."

Rachel smiled at her big brother as she leaned over to peck his cheek. "I'll miss you when you leave tomorrow afternoon."

Smiling Sam pulled his baby sister into a tight embrace. "I'll miss you too Princess. Baby you just remember I'm only a text, Skype, or phone call away and so is everybody else."

"Sammy I love you." Rachel smiled patting her brother's arm before turning back to the television to where she had been watching a program.

The simple phrase that Rachel had stated sent Sam back into the past to the last time his baby sister had said the exact same words.

_Sam was leaving for college, Rachel was nine and he hated to leave her especially when she cried and cried._

"_Rachie you know how much I love you don't you?" The blond had asked looking into chocolate brown eyes._

_Rachel looked up eyes wide as she crawled into her older brother's lap. "I don't want you to go. Once you go Sam you won't ever come back." She cried leaning into her brother's chest and sniffling. " I hate saying goodbye."_

"_Oh Rachie- pie you know that's not true." He told her hugging her small body to his chest. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and that means I will always come home for you."_

_Rachel grabbed her brother's hand playing with the long slim fingers before finally speaking again. "Do you promise you'll never forget me?"_

_Sam let out a low chuckle as he listened to his sister's insecurities, "How can I forget my favorite baby sister who I love so much?" He asked elicitating a giggle from the little girl. "I'll call you every single night to say sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." _

"_Sammy I love you!"_

Brittany Schuester was pacing, back and forth, and it was making her fiancée very nervous. The

couple had big news for their families.

"Artie do you think we should tell them?" Brittany asked her fiancée as finally lay sprawled out on the foldout bed in the basement. "I mean do you think they'll be excited?" She asked worriedly.

Artie leaned his head over to kiss his fiancée on the lips. "Baby I think they'll be ecstatic. I mean we're getting married, having baby, and moving back here to live closer to our families so how could they not be happy?" He asked back as he stroked the blonde's still very flat stomach.

Brittany knew her family would be happy about all of the things her man had listed, but she knew they would all be upset that she didn't tell them sooner. Rachel would probably never speak to her again, especially since the teenager had just ousted her own secret just a few days before. Brittany knew that the others would be upset for a little while and come around, but Rachel would probably give her the silent treatment for the remainder of the trip.

"Come on sweetie, I know your family will be as happy for us as we are for each other." Artie promised kissing her cheek and gently stroking her hair, reassuring the girl he loved those things would work out. "We can even tell them tonight baby." The man replied leaning over to give Brittany a tender kiss.

"I guess New Years will be a good time to tell them Baby."

"Mike!" Tina screamed as a white-hot pain shot through her abdomen. "Mike help!"

The sound of his pregnant wife screaming from the kitchen is enough to make the young Asian man burst into a sprint. When he walks into the kitchen he panics, his wife is standing in the middle of the white kitchen while a line of blood running down her legs leaves a puddle on the floor. "Baby?" He asks uncertainly as his worst nightmare comes true, he doesn't know what to do, how to help his wife.

"Mike I need the hospital." She whispers as she looks at her husband with tears in her eyes; she knows the chances of the baby surviving are slim they are very slim indeed.

"Mom!" Mike screams as he slips a hand under his wife's knees and around her shoulders, walking to the living room. "Mom we need help!"

Shelby looks at her son with wide eyes seeing all of the blood she panics. "We need to get to the hospital." She says assertively grabbing the blanket from the sofa and throwing it around the young Asian woman. "Everyone went out to retrieve things for tonight. We will call them when we get there."

And they race to the hospital Shelby hauling ass as Mike holds his wife who is beginning to pass out from the blood loss. To think they were only hours away from a New Year and to know that this year could end badly, oh so badly, nearly kiss the man.

Mike is on edge, extremely on edge and doesn't want to talk, or see anyone. The man knows he'll regret it if anyone tries to help because he will go off.

"Mikey?" Rachel questions as she watches her brother pace back and forth in an empty hallway. The blood on the front of his shirt is greatly concerning the young brunette. " I know you're scared but things will be okay." She says softly reaching out and squeezing his hand.

He doesn't know what hits him, he doesn't know why he turns into the animal he does but he turns on her. "Oh yeah Rachel and how the fuck would you know that."

Rachel blanches but doesn't move away from the angry man. "Mike I know that you're upset but-"

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?" He screams at her not even realizing what he's doing. "Do you ever think that's why people don't like you?" He questions tauntingly.

"He's just upset," Rachel's mind, answers for her, "he doesn't know how true his words are." It doesn't help the sting in her eyes or the way her heart literally seems to crumble at his words. "Why are you being so mean?" She asks in a childish voice, her bright eyes shining in their pain and innocence.

"Rachel you're so goddamn innocent." He snarls and takes a step towards her. "The innocence thing is why that kid touches you. Rachel do me a favor and grow up. The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows! DO you understand that!" And at that moment he seems to click back into himself as he sees his little sister completely back into herself. Her eyes are wide and so is her mouth, she's crying, shaking and it just breaks him; he did that. "Rach I am so sorry." He whispers trying to reach her and pull her into an embrace and reassure her that he loves her, that he was just upset and terrified.

"I hate you!" She whispers as she raises a shaking hand and points a shaking index finger at him. "I never thought you would use someone torturing me against me." She runs and if only because she can't stand to see his face, she can't stand to see anyone's face. Rachel needs release and she needs it now, and she knows exactly where she'll get it.

The family looks at Mike in shock as he tells them that he hurt Rachel in the worst way possible. "I don't know what came over me." He whispers as the tears flood from his eyes. "I would never hurt her. It was like I was possessed or something"

Shelby wraps him in a hug and kisses his head. She's upset at him, actually she's fucking furious, but what is there to say fuck you when he's losing a baby? "She'll forgive you Mike. I think she will need some time however. I just hope Kurt can find her."

"He will Mom." Santana reassures her mother. "Those two are too much alike and that means they have the same hiding places."

Puck looks at his best friend angry as hell. That's why he's here for Tina he tells himself because Mike, Mike can go back to Japan for all he cares because those two are done; they are so incredibly done it's almost unbelievable.

Will, he knows what it's like to almost lose a baby and so he knows what the man he's come to love as a son is feeling. The man doesn't blame him he tells himself, so why can't he stand to look at him?

Brittany and Ella shake; one is eight months pregnant and the other is not even showing. The two women sink into their fears, let them wash over their minds and in their heads they are seeing blood and blue babies. It feels wrong, they both know, but yet the pair can't help getting sucked into the delusions they've created.

"Mr. Chang!" A doctor with Pepper hair and dark navy scrubs shouts into the slience.

Mike jumps from his seat and follows the doctor, wanting to know the news about his wife and unborn child.  
"Is my wife okay?" He asks desperately, pleadingly, he just needs to know one way or another.

The doctor sighs but nods quickly. "Your wife had a placenta abruption.** Placental abruption** is a complication of pregnancy, wherein the placental lining has separated from the uterus of the mother. It is the most common cause of late pregnancy bleeding. We were able to save the baby Mr. Chang, he's got quite a fight ahead of him but he's made it. Tina Chang, your wife, has suffered a large amount of blood loss and her blood is not yet clotting so we're giving her transfusions. If the blood doesn't begging to clot we will have to perform a hysterectomy."

"Thank you." Mike whispers as tears stream down her face. "Can I see her?"


	33. Chapter 33

"One, two, three...Breathe!" Rachel whispered to herself as she swirled around the perfectly silver razor in her hand. The girl had a nasty habit of cutting herself when things got to be a little bit too much, and right now things were totally too much for her, the razor was staring at her, begging her to use it, and so she did.

The coldness of the metal and the blood dripping down her hip was the only thing that could truly calm her and it felt so good. The cuts were only ever placed on her hips, with dance her whole body was usually exposed, except of course the hips where she would occasionally let her frustrations out. She hadn't cut herself in nearly two months but now it felt better than it ever had before.

After doing about ten cuts the small brunette started to feel lightheaded and quickly grabbed the counter of her bathroom in support, not wanting to faint dead away. Looking in the mirror Rachel finally saw what everyone else must see in her a weak and innocent girl that would never actually be anything. These thoughts made her want to slice her perfect skin again and so she did.

* * *

"Mom I cannot believe him!" Brittany cried as tears streamed down her face and she gripped her cross necklace in her hands tightly. "Why would Mike ever say anything like that!"

Shelby shook her head and pulled both of her girls into a tight hug, knowing that they were upset beyond words. "San, Britt I don't know why Mike would've said those things to Rachel but we don't know what it's like to feel like you're losing everything. I am not saying that what Mike did was okay, but I also know that in the right state of mind he would never hurt our girl."

Santana slid closer to her mother and squeezed her hand like she had done so many times when she was scared. "What will Rachel do? She was getting better and now I think she's worse than she's ever been." The young mother cried and threw her hands over her face as sobs racked her small frame. "I worry about her all the time!"

"So do I San!" Brittany sobbed and moved to pull her sister into a tight hug as Shelby wrapped her arms around both her girls.

* * *

"Sam are you okay?" Ella asked handing a coffee cup to her silent and unmoving husband and taking a seat next to him. The poor young woman was terrified her husband was going to have a heart attack.

Sam looked at his wife as tears streamed from his gorgeous blue eyes and he huskily whispered. "I can't ever lose you or this Baby El. If I ever lost you I don't..."

"Hey stop right there!" The young woman ordered harshly, "You are not going to lose me or this baby."

Sam smiled softly and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his wife's lips. "I am so worried about my sister. I know they agreed that Kurt should be with her, but I want to see her so badly."

* * *

"Rach, Rach are you here?" Kurt screamed frantically as he looked up and down the park the two had constantly went to when problems had risen. The young man had already looked at three places and had no idea where to go from here, hopefully the young girl was at the Schuester home.

"Rachel!" Kurt screamed imediatly as he flung open the heavy wood door. "Princess are you here?" he asked frantically.

"In my room." Rachel answered softly as she placed the last bandage on her hip and pulled on her black sweatpants. "I'll be done in a minute." She hollered as she shut the door behind her, leaving her bloodied shirt and razor in the trash, covered with an old magazine.

Kurt quickly pulled his little sister into his arms and pulled her off of the bottom step. "Oh baby doll," he cooed as he placed her on the couch and sat next to her. "sweetie pie I am so so sorry!"

Rachel sighed jumping up from her place and turning towards the coat rack. Grabbing her black northface and pulling her car keys from the pocket the young diva turned towards her brother. "I have to go now." Was all she uttered before she left the house leaving her distraught brother behind.

Kurt looked shocked and quickly went into the kitchen and grab a beer to settle his nerves a bit.

* * *

"How could you do that to her Mike?" Tina asked as tears flowed down her pale face. The new mother could hardly believe her ears when she woke up and found out what her husband had done to the little girl she had fallen in love with so long ago. "I cannot believe you right now Mike." She cried as she quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath as she desperately tried to calm herself.

Mike looked down at his wife and quickly grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I hate myself right now." Taking a calming breath and squeezing the small hand beneath his own Mike began to speak and cry. "I just...I don't know what happened. I love you though baby and our little girl."

Tina smiled softly and ran a tentative hand through her husbands black locks. "Our baby girl is going to be perfect Mike, what isn't is you and Rachel you need to go talk to her right now."

Mike nodded and place a kiss on the beautiful woman's cheek. "I think my mom wants to see you. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

"Kurt where's Rach?" Sam asked looking at his little brother's sad face and not seeing his little sister anywhere. "Is she here."

"She was." Was all the young man said before taking a swig of beer. "Ugh I hate beer."

Sam was alarmed now Kurt rarely drank, only when he was very upset or stressed. "Buddy why are you drinking?" He asked gently as he took a seat on the coffee table to see his brother's face properly.

"She left. Rachel hates us, she hates all of us and I wouldn't be surprised if she never called any of us again."

Sam sighed heavily as he pulled the mostly emptied bottle away from his brother and grabbed two more empty ones that were near him on the sofa. "Kurt, why don't you go on up to bed everybody should be home soon."

"Okay," Kurt managed as he stood up and swayed slightly before remaining his balance. "I'll see you in the morning Sammy."

Sam sighed heavily as he waited for his family to arrive, especially his little sister.

"Sam where's Rach?" Mike asked as he walked through the door, his tired eyes jumping out to his brother.

Sam shook his head as he took a gulp of the leftover beer. "Rachel is not here and you shouldn't be her either dude."

"I never meant to hurt her Sam, you have to believe me." Mike pleaded his dark eyes filled with worry for his little sister.

"I know you wouldn't normally hurt her but you did and I can't forgive you for that."

* * *

"Rach?" Jesse questioned as he looked at his best friend standing on his doorstep, hugging herself from the cold and crying softly. "Come in." he ordered pulling her into his home and gently leading her to the large sofa. "Rachel what's wrong you're scaring me?" He asked quietly ,rubbing up and down his best friend's arms as he tried to soothe her.

Rachel explained the entire story as she cried and worked her hardest to try and understand why Mike said what he had.

"I'm going to kill him." Jesse muttered kissing the side of Rachel's head and resting his chin atop her head. "I love you Rach, you know that don't you?"

"Thank you for being here Jess." She told him pulling out of his arms slightly" Are your parents here?"

"No they went to a bed and breakfast like they do every year."

Rachel grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Will you come over and spend the night Jess. I don't want to be alone and I also don't want to have to deal with my family."

"Let's go baby girl but just remember how much they love you." Jesse spoke softly as he pulled his jacket on and wrapped an arm around the small shoulders.

* * *

"Finn why don't you go put Eve and Mark to bed." Will suggested as he looked at the two sleeping children strewed across their father's lap. "You should all get some sleep too. I think Rachel just wants to be alone for right now."

"Daddy that's a horrible idea." Brittany spoke tiredly as she sat atop Artie's lap. "Rachel needs to know that we all care about her and don't believe what Mike said to her."

"I agree." Puck said shortly as he flexed his fists,just waiting for Mike to step into the house. Mike was his best friend and he knew the stress his brother had been under, but to hurt their already damaged sister it was just unforgivable.

Santana sighed as she rocked her little boy. "I need to go to bed." She stated tiredly as Riley wrapped a muscled arm around her waist. "I'm so tired and I can't handle this right now."

"Yeah I think we'll go up too." Finn motioned to the sleeping children and quickly pulled them up and into his arms. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

As all of the children went to bed the only ones left were Sam and his father and they both looked extremely exhausted and tired.

Rachel walked in about a half an hour later with Jesse in tow. "Hi Daddy, hey Sammy."

"Baby girl are you alright?" Will asked as he grabbed his little girl into a tight hug. "Do you want to talk to us?"

Rachel shook her head tiredly as she hugged her favorite oldest brother. "I'm realy exhausted is it alright if Jesse spends the night with me?"

"That's fine princess." Will told her as he hugged Jesse and whispered a quick thanks into the young man's ear. "You two head on up and we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"Rach just relax." Jesse murmured as he heard his best friend sniffle and felt the tears roll down his neck. "I know you're so upset but you need to relax."

"I can't sleep Jess," She cried as she clung tighter to Jesse arm. "Jess why would he say those things to me if they weren't true?"

Jesse sat up quickly pulling Rachel to lean against his side as he stroked her hair gently. "He didn't mean what he said Rach, you know that." He told her as he continued to soothe. "Mike loves you Rach more than anything, but that doesn't mean he can't make mistakes. I love you Rach so go to sleep and I swae everything will be better in the morning."

"I love you too Jess." Rachel replied before she snuggled deeper into Jesse's arms and willed her mind to shut its self off.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and support of this story. In all honest I don't know if I am going to continue this story because I have no idea where to go from here. I miss little Rachel and I'm thinking of just starting a new chapter where she's like a little girl again. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Alright Rach I've got to get home before my parents do alright?" Jesse asked cautiously as he slipped on his shoes the following morning. At Rachel's very hesitant face the boy placed a soft kiss on her hairline. "I'll be back later I promise Rach."

"You don't have to." Rachel murmured shyly as she marched over to her dresser and threw a sweater on over her thin long sleeve t-shirt. "Thank you for spending the night with me I really appreciate it." She told him as if she were putting a world between herself and her best friend. She didn't want to be a burden to one more person, she couldn't be.

"Don't do that Rachel!" Jesse shouted grabbing his friends shoulders and giving her a slight shake, ignoring the painful glint in the brunette's eyes. "Don't you dare push me away Rachel. I am here for you and you can't get rid of me that easily."

Pushing Jesse away from her harshly Rachel spat. "Don't you dare touch me again Jesse. I need you but I just I don't want to be a burden."

Jesse sighs and kneels down in front of his favorite girl in the entire world. "I love you Rachel and I've told you that time and time again. I love you so much and I just want to see you happy and you're not happy" As Rachel opens her mouth to protest Jesse holds up a hand to silence her, "Rach I worry about you so much because I can see in your face that you're miserable. I'll be back later alright."

As Jesse walks out of the room he feels something in his gut, telling him that today is not going to be a good day in fact it's going to be a terrible one.

* * *

"Where's Mom?" Kurt grumbled as he sat at the breakfast table picking lucky charms out of the box like a little boy.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and gave him a wide grin. "I love you when you're hungover baby." He smiled kissing his husband softly. "Look at how cute you are baby!" He squealed excitedly. Kurt had only been drunk about three times in their relationship but seeing him like this afterwards made him make a mental note to get his husband drunk more often.

"My little brother is always adorable." Santana told him as she sat at the table with the two men while everyone else sleeps off the stress from the previous night. "I think Mom's still at the hospital baby brother."

Kurt grumbled something before turning back to his box and munching into the cereal angrily. "Good morning Rachel!" He smiled when he saw his little sister walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Morning," She doesn't smile at all and this concerns the rest of them. "Is mom still at the hospital? I thought I heard her come in last night.I'm actually sure I did because she told me good night."

Santana grabs a bowl and the box of cereal from Kurt who pouts and grumbles before handing Rachel some cereal. "Maybe Mom went back this morning princess."

"Yeah maybe!" The petite brunette mumbles before biting her cereal ferociously just like Kurt. This day is not going to be a good one, but on the bright side most of the family will be gone tomorrow and she'll be alone at last.

* * *

"Mike, honey, why don't you go and try to talk to your sister again." Tina begged as she held her husbands hand, the couple looking into the incubator that held their little girl ,their beautiful and incredibly strong little girl.

Mike looked away from his baby girl and into the eyes of his wife. " I don't know what to say to her Tina and right now I don't think she'll ever forgive me. I can't even forgive myself for what I've said."

Tina pressed a soft kiss to her husband's neck and smelled his scent, letting it calm her. "Rachel loves you she'll forgive you, but not if you don't try. Mike please do it for me and Kennedy."

Mike looked down at the baby and quickly slipped his hand into the incubator rubbing the small hand with his pointer finger. "I love you both and I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Rach!" Mike calls into the empty house, having seen no cars in the drive except for hers and he takes a chance that she's there. "Rach!" he screams again running up to his sister's room.

"Oh god!" He cries when he sees her with a razor in hand and blood flowing down her legs. "Rachel Oh god!" He screams rushing to her and pulling the offending item from her hand. "I'm sorry!"

Rachel's still high from the after effects of the harm she's done herself and she smiles dopily. "It helps me feel happy!"

"Oh god help me please!" The man cries falling to his knees and putting his heads in his hands."What have I done to you?"

* * *

"Oh princess!" Mike cries once his sister is cleaned up and he's holding her in his arms. "I never meant any of it baby girl." The young father and husband just wants to drop dead on the floor because he knows he caused his little sister to harm herself, he led her to self mutilation and no matter how much time goes by he'll still be unable to forgive himself.

He remembers when Rachel was just a teeny little five year old and had looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes and he had promised to protect her with everything he had, even if she wasn't biologically his sister. When she was just a baby practically she had invited Mike into her family and allowed him to protect her, and now he couldn't even do that for her? Hating himself was the first thing on his mind.

"Mike?" The young brunette whispers hesitantly as she looks into the eyes of the young man holding her. "Mike. Listen none of this is your fault," She whispers when she sees the self hatred clearly in his eyes. In all honesty Rachel is upset over what he said to her but she knows in her mind that he would have never said those things if he hadn't been absolutely terrified of losing all he ever had. "I was cutting before. I started in the fall and I've been doing it ever since."

"Why would you do that to yourself? Rachel, I think we need to have you talk to a therapist."

"No I won't do it again Mike. Please? Mike, please don't make me!" She pleads grabbing onto her brother's hand and gripping it as tightly as possible. Rachel's telling lies but he can't know that, and he won't.

Mike's already feeling incredibly guilty for what he's said to his little sister, but what can he do let her continue cutting or tell everyone what's going on and get her to stop? He has no clue what to do in a situation like this; this was never mentioned in the how to be an older brother handbook and now he's just lost. _"Rach? You need help. I know that you're scared but you need it. This may all be my fault but I love you more than you can know and I just can't see you hurt." _Those are the words the young man wants to speak but he can't, his mouth feels full of cotton and he just nods his head dumbly.

"I'll try to get better," Rachel whispers leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. "I don't want to be this way."

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go back home tomorrow." Finn tells his children as he packs their suitcases and they try to assist.

Eve nods her head and looks to her father with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go back Daddy because Aunt Rachel is really sad and she's going to cry."

The young man sighs heavily before sitting down and pulling his eight year old onto his lap. "I know that you're worried about Rachel and I know that you love her, she's going to be just fine. Soon will be living in our new house and we'll be really close to Rach."

Eve looks up at her father with wide eyes that nearly breaks his heart. "You promise." Finn doesn't know how to respond, and so her doesn't.

* * *

"Artie you go back to Texas and I'll just stay for a week more." Brittany promises as she looks at her fiance sweetly. "I just... I can't leave her like this or my mom and Dad. Mike is still a mess, Tina will be in the hospital for four more days ,and then they'll be staying until Kennedy's out of the hospital."

"Sweetie you can stay with your family." Artie smiles and kisses her lips chastely. "Baby girl I love you and your family and they need you more than I do right now."

Feeling like her heart might completely explode at that moment Brittany opens her mouth," How did I ever get to be so lucky to have someone like you fall in love with me?" She's not just asking to see that adorable little smile on her true love's face, no she says it because she wants to know. Brittany has baggage, like the big kind ,not a little carry-on, and he has never held that against her. The Blond was not the most intelligent girl and he was a doctor and yet he never looked down on her. Artie never called her stupid when she asked rather simple questions or had that dazed look in her eye when he spoke in medical lingo. Artie was the best man she could ever find and she had no idea why he chose her.

"Baby are you kidding me?" The man in a wheelchair asks astounded. "I'm the lucky one. The beauty that fell in love with the beast."

"You're the most beautiful man in the entire world to me." Brittany tells him as she pulls the man in for a long and steamy kiss, lasting for several minutes before breaking apart. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Shelby asked poking a head into her youngest daughter's bedroom when she arrived home from the hospital later on in the day. "What are you doing?" She asked as she saw her daughter writing furiously in her diary.

Rachel let a soft smile drift onto her face to answer her mother, "Just getting some stuff out of my head." She answered simply, not wanting her always worrying mother to worry." How's Tina?"

"Tina's fine but the real question is how are you princess?" Shelby asks sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand atop Rachel's blanket covered leg. "Mike told me you talked out your differences today."

"We did. I assured him that I do not under any circumstances harbor ill feelings towards him. I know that Mike would never hurt me purposefully."

Will hears his wife and daughter talking as he strides down the hall and he stops sitting on the bed next to his wife. "I'm glad you know that baby girl.I know he did hurt you a lot though."

"Daddy it's okay,we all make mistakes." The young brunette tells her father as she sees the creases in his forehead deepen. "I love him and I know deep down that he loves me too."

"I love you so much Rach." Shelby whispers as tears feel her eyes and she leans forward to wrap her arms around her daughter. Will wraps his strong arms around his daughter and wife and sighs heavily because right now things aren't great, but this moment it is.


	35. Chapter 35

So sorry this update has taken so long but I started college this past September and that was quite a culture shock. This is just as preview of things to come tell me what you think of the two different directions I have for this story thanks!

Situation 1

"Watch where you're going Raoul!" A blonde girl shouted at Rachel as she was slammed back into a locker. "I don't even know what you're doing here! Man hands isn't even talented." The girl snarled as she walked away with a red head and brunette girl who snarled at Rachel in response.

"Leave me alone." Rachel mumbled quietly to herself as she grabbed her sheet music and closed her locker. Rachel knew they were speaking the truth she wasn't talented, at least not anymore.

* * *

"Blaine can you please come in here!" Kurt shouted as he stood in the living room his hands trembling as he held a white envelope. "You went on an audition and didn't feel the need to tell me!" Kurt shouted furiously.

"Baby-" Blaine stuttered unsure as to what he was supposed to say. "It was an open audition and I just went and I was going to tell you baby, I was."

Kurt threw the envelope on the couch and grabbed his coat. "Save it Blaine. " He said simply as he slammed the door behind him. The betray he felt was indescribable and maybe he wasn't meant to be with Blaine for the rest of his life.

* * *

"You're always at work." Santana grumbled as her husband kissed her cheek softly and rubbed her back. "I'm tired Riley. I'm just plain tired." Santana had been cleaning,cooking, and taking care of her son all alone and she was getting sick of being alone.

Riley frowned deeply as he tried to get his wife to turn around from the pot bubbling on the stove to look at him. "San you know how much I love you. I would do anything for this family and that's why I'm working so hard."

"I know but I don't know if that's enough anymore." The Latina said sadly pulling the apron off her thin body and hanging it. "I'm going to bed."

Riley looked sadly at his wife's retreating form, things were going to shit and he didn't know when it all began.

* * *

"Mike I don't want to hold my baby at this moment it doesn't mean I don't love her!" Tina screamed as her husband tried to get her to hold their five- month old baby.

Mike looked at the baby sadly and kissed her head, keeping her close. " Honey you need to talk to a therapist."

"I don't want to hate my baby." Tina cried into her hands as she slumped to the floor. "I think I'm crazy Mike."

Laying the baby in her bassinet, Mike rushed over to his wife and engulfed her in his embrace. "I love you Tina and post-partum depression is not your fault okay? We'll get you help."

* * *

"Say what?"

"My names Corey Heth and I'm your son." A brown haired little boy said as he stood in the doorway of Puck's apartment with his blonde mother next to him.

"Brianna you better be kidding me!" Puck whispered in a strangled tone. " We had a kid and you what didn't feel like telling me?"

The blonde popped her gum and shook her head, "Listen your names on the birth certificate and you're his father. If you don't want him that's fine, Corey can go and live with his grandmother in Santa Fe."

"Hey buddy," Puck said softly as he knelt down near the little boy "why don't you go and get some cookies in the kitchen."

When the little boy had left the room Puck grabbed the blonde's arm harshly "What are you just abandoning your kid."

"He's your kid too and you can take care of him. I never wanted a kid Puck so screw you."

Puck snarled and grabbed the three suitcases that the blonde had dragged in with her. "Get out and don't come back!"

Brianna left and Puck went into the kitchen to meet his little boy. "Hey there buddy!" He greeted enthusiastically as he watched the little boy munch on chocolate chip cookies. "Listen buddy I'm your daddy."

Corey put his cookie down and looked his daddy in the eye. " I know Mommy told me. I'm glad that I get to live with you because mommy didn't love me a lot."

Puck felt his heart break at the little boy's words and he pulled the little boy in for a tight hug. "Well I love you lots and lots already and I promise I always will. Now how about we go buy some toys seeing as I didn't see you at Christmastime."

* * *

"Sam, baby, Can you please just take the day off?" Ella asked as she rocked her baby in the arms. "Honey you look like you're going to faint dead away.

Sam looked at his wife "Baby I'm fine."

"Sam please!" The woman begged, "I worry about you so much baby. I just want you to go upstairs and take a nap. Our little one's going to need a feeding and then I'll come check on you."

"I love you Ella."

* * *

"Hey guys lets get the move on or we're all gonna be late to school!" Finn called up the staircase as he pulled on his jacket and held out two pop tarts for his kids.

"Daddy I need more sleep!" Eve mumbled tiredly as she rubbed her eyes and reached for the pop tart and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. " I want to see Archie today!"

"You'll see her at dance class tonight gold fish."

"Mark we're gonna be late! "Eve shouted as she stomped her foot. "Come on!"

* * *

Situation 2 This goes back to all of the kids being younger!

Sam woke up his eyes trying desperately to open but they just wouldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Sam tried to move a hand, a finger, and finally found that he could do that even if his entire body felt like lead. What had happened to him?

"Sam, Sam are you awake? If you can hear me squeeze my hand?" A voice pleaded with him and he couldn't ignore it, in fact he felt that he had to comply with the voice.

Opening his eyes Sam felt a sudden coldness and a pain in his chest. He looked to his right and saw Puck sitting next to his bed, eyes red and puffy. There was something confusing about Puck though, he seemed to look seventeen years old? "Puck?" He whispered surprised by the rawness of his throat. What had happened to him?

Puck's head snapped having heard his brother finally speak. "Sam? Oh my god! Thank god you're okay." Puck cried as he grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed gently. "I was so worried. I didn't know if you were going to wake up."

Sam was so confused, he had absolutely no idea what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Ella wrapped in his arms," Puck what happened?"

"We went to pick Mike up from the airport and you had a heart attack. Sam we didn't know if you were going to make it." Puck cried as he put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up."

"Where's Ella?" he asked confused and just hoping to see his wife. "How's the baby?"

Puck looked at his brother in shock, he didn't have any idea what his little brother was talking about. "Sam do you know what year it is or maybe how old you are?"

"Of course. Puck I'm twenty-five."

"I'm going to go and get a doctor just stay still." The boy says panicked because somehow and someway his brother's mind is all messed up.

* * *

"Sammy!" Sam hears the voice and knows who it is before the little girl jumps onto his bed and quickly hugs him. "I missed you!" She cries grabbing onto him like she'll never see him again. "I love you!"

"Rachel? Are you eight years old again?" The blond asks hugging the tiny body and kissing her cheek. "I thought you were sixteen."

The little brunette's chocolate orbs are filled with tears and she looks into her brother's blue eyes positively terrified. "Oh Sammy you don't remember me?"

The small voice makes him want to cry, he would never in a million years hurt his baby sister. "Oh sweetie pie I didn't forget you." He murmurs softly as he ruffles the brunette hair. "I just had a crazy wild dream and you were my age."

The little girl looked at her favorite older brother like he had grown horns. "Sammy should I go and find Mommy?"

"No sweetie pie. I just need you to come and give me a big hug, the best medicine in the entire world." He told her holding out his arms and waiting for the eight years old to wrap her arms around him. "Hey Rachie just so you know you are never going to blue lake performing arts school."

* * *

" Mom I don't understand what's wrong with Sam? " Kurt asked as the family sat in the living room, all wishing to understand what was wrong with Sam. " I mean does he have brain damage or something?"

Shelby wiped her eyes and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to gain composure. "The doctors say that your brother is okay. They did a CT scan and can find nothing wrong with your brother. I think Sam just had a wild dream that seemed very realistic." Shelby told them as calmly as she could even though she was worried for her golden boy, who was so confused.

" Mommy! Sammy will be fine." Rachel said softly, " Sam just needs some time so that he can process what's happened."

" I just think it's crazy that Sam believes he was married and expecting a baby." Puck said rubbing his eyes. "I just…can I go back to the hospital?" He asked looking at his mother. "I know Dad's there but I really need to talk to Sam."

" Go ahead Noah, just please be careful." Shelby spoke softly not being able to imagine anything else happening to another one of her children.

* * *

"Hey Dad can I ask you something?" Sam asked shifting to get more comfortable, even though he had a terrible pain in his chest.

Will sighed deeply rubbing his face, worried about what his son might ask him. "You know you can ask me anything buddy."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" The blonde asked softly. It just seemed that everything was real and to find out that he was sixteen again was something unfathomable to him.

"You're not crazy Sam. I think you just had a really wild dream kiddo."

Before Sam could respond to his father's explanation Puck walked into the room. "Hey guys. Dad why don't you go home and get some rest I've got to talk to Sam."

Will nodded softly realizing that talking to his brother might be better for Sam than talking to his father. Will just wanted to see his son out of the hospital, because his sixteen - year old son having a heart attack was terrifying. "Alright guys I'll leave you two to talk." Will walked over to his son and placed his forehead against his son's "I love you buddy. I believe in you. I know how strong you are." Will kissed his son on the top of the head before turning to Puck and pulling him into a tight hug. " Love you both."

"Alright bro tell me everything." Puck demanded as he pulled the chair close to the bed. "I want to hear it all so don't even think of leaving anything out."

"Really that's so crazy Sam!"

Sam frowned deeply and rubbed his throbbing headache "I know it's insane but I swear it was real Puck. I honestly loved that woman and I was going to have a baby with her."

"Sam you're freaking me out." Puck said nervously as he scratched the top of his head." Now listen, I believe that you had a really realistic dream for the three days you were out but I don't think this stuff really happened.

"What if this was a sign of things to come Puck?" Sam asked as he leaned back against the pillows and rested his eyes for a moment. " Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I remember having my first heart attack and I remember getting diagnosed with HCM.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam woke up his eyes trying desperately to open but they just wouldn't, no matter how hard he tried. Sam tried to move a hand, a finger, and finally found that he could do that even if his entire body felt like lead. What had happened to him?

"Sam, Sam are you awake? If you can hear me squeeze my hand?" A voice pleaded with him and he couldn't ignore it, in fact he felt that he had to comply with the voice.

Opening his eyes Sam felt a sudden coldness and a pain in his chest. He looked to his right and saw Puck sitting next to his bed, eyes red and puffy. There was something confusing about Puck though, he seemed to look seventeen years old? "Puck?" He whispered surprised by the rawness of his throat. What had happened to him?

Puck's head snapped having heard his brother finally speak. "Sam? Oh my god! Thank god you're okay." Puck cried as he grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed gently. "I was so worried. I didn't know if you were going to wake up."

Sam was so confused, he had absolutely no idea what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Ella wrapped in his arms," Puck what happened?"

"We went to pick Mike up from the airport and you had a heart attack. Sam we didn't know if you were going to make it." Puck cried as he put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up."

"Where's Ella?" he asked confused and just hoping to see his wife. "How's the baby?"

Puck looked at his brother in shock, he didn't have any idea what his little brother was talking about. "Sam do you know what year it is or maybe how old you are?"

"Of course. Puck I'm twenty-five."

"I'm going to go and get a doctor just stay still." The boy says panicked because somehow and someway his brother's mind is all messed up.

"Sammy!" Sam hears the voice and knows who it is before the little girl jumps onto his bed and quickly hugs him. "I missed you!" She cries grabbing onto him like she'll never see him again. "I love you!"

"Rachel? Are you eight years old again?" The blond asks hugging the tiny body and kissing her cheek. "I thought you were sixteen."

The little brunette's chocolate orbs are filled with tears and she looks into her brother's blue eyes positively terrified. "Oh Sammy you don't remember me?"

The small voice makes him want to cry, he would never in a million years hurt his baby sister. "Oh sweetie pie I didn't forget you." He murmurs softly as he ruffles the brunette hair. "I just had a crazy wild dream and you were my age."

The little girl looked at her favorite older brother like he had grown horns. "Sammy should I go and find Mommy?"

"No sweetie pie. I just need you to come and give me a big hug, the best medicine in the entire world." He told her holding out his arms and waiting for the eight years old to wrap her arms around him. "Hey Rachie just so you know you are never going to blue lake performing arts school."

" Mom I don't understand what's wrong with Sam? " Kurt asked as the family sat in the living room, all wishing to understand what was wrong with Sam. " I mean does he have brain damage or something?"

Shelby wiped her eyes and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to gain composure. "The doctors say that your brother is okay. They did a CT scan and can find nothing wrong with your brother. I think Sam just had a wild dream that seemed very realistic." Shelby told them as calmly as she could even though she was worried for her golden boy, who was so confused.

" Mommy! Sammy will be fine." Rachel said softly, " Sam just needs some time so that he can process what's happened."

" I just think it's crazy that Sam believes he was married and expecting a baby." Puck said rubbing his eyes. "I just…can I go back to the hospital?" He asked looking at his mother. "I know Dad's there but I really need to talk to Sam."

" Go ahead Noah, just please be careful." Shelby spoke softly not being able to imagine anything else happening to another one of her children.

"Hey Dad can I ask you something?" Sam asked shifting to get more comfortable, even though he had a terrible pain in his chest.

Will sighed deeply rubbing his face, worried about what his son might ask him. "You know you can ask me anything buddy."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" The blonde asked softly. It just seemed that everything was real and to find out that he was sixteen again was something unfathomable to him.

"You're not crazy Sam. I think you just had a really wild dream kiddo."

Before Sam could respond to his father's explanation Puck walked into the room. "Hey guys. Dad why don't you go home and get some rest I've got to talk to Sam."

Will nodded softly realizing that talking to his brother might be better for Sam than talking to his father. Will just wanted to see his son out of the hospital, because his sixteen - year old son having a heart attack was terrifying. "Alright guys I'll leave you two to talk." Will walked over to his son and placed his forehead against his son's "I love you buddy. I believe in you. I know how strong you are." Will kissed his son on the top of the head before turning to Puck and pulling him into a tight hug. " Love you both."

"Alright bro tell me everything." Puck demanded as he pulled the chair close to the bed. "I want to hear it all so don't even think of leaving anything out."

"Really that's so crazy Sam!"

Sam frowned deeply and rubbed his throbbing headache "I know it's insane but I swear it was real Puck. I honestly loved that woman and I was going to have a baby with her."

"Sam you're freaking me out." Puck said nervously as he scratched the top of his head." Now listen, I believe that you had a really realistic dream for the three days you were out but I don't think this stuff really happened.

"What if this was a sign of things to come Puck?" Sam asked as he leaned back against the pillows and rested his eyes for a moment. " Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I remember having my first heart attack and I remember getting diagnosed with HCM.

Puck looked at his brother as if he had truly go insane. "Dude maybe you should just take a rest."

Sam glared at his older brother, if anything Puck should believe him because this was real and an omen for the future. Sam would take care of it, starting with Finn.

"Sammy you're coming home today!" Rachel squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms tightly around her older brother's neck." I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too kiddo. I can't wait to hang around with you all day."

Rachel giggled and kissed the blonde boy's cheek. "We have a baby to get ready for Sam! Can you believe that Finn, our Finn, is having a baby!"

Sam placed his hands behind his head and gave an evil laugh. "That's what Finn thinks…"

"Rachel Schuester you my dear are late for ballet, now get in there and get ready to work."

The little girl nodded frantically as she threw her bag into her cubby and pulled on her ballet slippers.

"There you are Rachel!" The dance instructor, Lauren Hayes, said enthusiastically "The star has arrived.

The girls in the class glared as the tiny brunette took her position front and center. The little girl truly was a great dancer but did she really deserve so much attention and praise? The other mothers hated it and the little girls absolutely hated it, though they were still friendly to the little star.

Finally, Rachel was in her private lesson and ready to practice her solo for the upcoming competition.

"Alright Rach, I want you to cross your arms across you chest and then shake your butt a little bit." The little girl did the movements as her teacher shouted them out and at the end of her lesson her little body was sore and exhausted.

"Shelby I've got to say that Rachel needs to be taking more classes. I know in my heart that she's going to be an amazing dancer someday but Shelby she's here ten hours a week if she truly wants a career she needs to start putting in double that. I'm also going to need her at every competition because every crown we get on her head now is going to look amazing on her future resumes."

Shelby was not expecting this, she just wanted to pick up her little girl and hear how amazing she was as always but to hear that she would be famous someday was almost too much. "I'll have to talk to Will about Laura. I know she's a star but I had no idea that you guys did too. I want this best for her and I'm just not sure I want her whole life to be dance."

"Mommy I love to dance! Please just let me dance!" The little girl pleaded as she pulled on Shelby's pant legs. "I just want to dance forever Mommy!"

"I know." Shelby said simply as she bent down to wrap her arms around the little body.

"I don't know Shelby." Will told his wife as they were laying in bed that evening.

Shelby sighed, "Will this is what Rachel wants for her life. I mean I know she's only eight but when she dances people feel something and I know she loves it."

"Shelby, Rachel is eight years old that gives her no indication if this is what she wants for life. I Want her to be a kid and dancing all the time is not going to give her a childhood. I am aware how great she is Shelby and I just don't think she needs more than what she has right now."

The woman laid a hand across her husband. "Rachel want this Will and I mean really wants to dance. If things don't seem to be going well we can always put her back to doing what she has been doing."

"I can't argue with that my love."

Sam was literally turning into a crazy man. The time that read on all of the clocks in the Shuester home read Eleven and the boy was still writing down all of the events that were meant to happen in the future. The plan he had was to change everything, except him meeting Ella because well she was the best woman in the entire universe but everything else would be changing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked walking into Sam's insanity. "Are you writing a novel or something?"

"Yeah something like that Kurt." He said not looking up or moving from his hunched position at his desk. "I really need to write this stuff down before I forget it all."

"Are you still going on about that crazy dream of yours?" The young boy asked as he peeked over his brother's shoulders. Unfortunately the boy could not decipher anything that his brother had written down. "I think you should sleep it off Sam."

The blonde was feeling a bit tired and he surely did not want to end up back in the hospital so he closed his notebook, said goodnight to his little brother, and laid down in his bed.

Brittany Pierce was so stupid, beyond stupid, and she knew that this was going to kill her. The cheerleader had failed two of her six courses, she hadn't gotten D's like the school board permitted, she had actually received F's. This was all too much and way too stressful. Sam, her twin, had literally just been let out of the hospital and now she had to start summer school. " I cannot believe this!" She mumbled as she walked into the school for her first week. "This is ridiculous."

"Yo Britts!" Artie Abrahams greeted cheerfully as the blonde sat next to him in the bio lab. "I didn't know you failed bio."

Brittany was shocked to see Artie Abrahams at all because from what she knew he was one of the smartest people in the soon to be junior class. "I can't believe you failed Artie!"

" I didn't. I'm actually retaking the course to get a higher grade. I mean the first time I got a B but it's just not good enough, I am going in to medicine after all. " He snorted at his own joke just like any nerd would do and pushed his classes up his nose. This was different for Brittany, this feeling that she actually liked this boy, a complete and total dork.

"Hey Artie, Do you want to get something to eat after class?"

The boy smiled excitedly "I'd love to."

"Finn!" Quinn yelled for what had to be the thirtieth time. "Finn, I need to know what you want for dinner!" The blonde girl was not into being domestic, her own mother had never been the housewife, but yet she was trying her best because she would have a baby and husband soon.

"Baby you can make anything you want." He smiled at her attempts to be a housewife.

Quinn frowned but head into the small kitchen within the apartment and began to cook. The girl wondered if she would ever have enough money to hire a nanny.

"Alright baby doll I'll pick you up at eight tonight." Puck told his little sister as he watched her pull on her little jazz shoes, ready to step into the studio and prance about.

The little brunette giggled and gave him a hug " Alright I'll see you later Puck."

"Puck is that you?"

Puck turned around to see a pretty red-head whom had been in his environmental science class just last term. "Hey Ally! I had no idea that you danced here."

The girl smiled and nodded, she really had a thing for Puck. " Yeah I'm actually heading out to LA next fall but for now I'm still working at improving my technique. It's funny but I had no idea you were related to Rachel. That little girl is one of the best dancers at this studio and she's eight. I'm glad she's finally turning into a junior company dance member."

"I worry about her all the time." Puck said seriously, "She is a good little dancer, but she's so tiny and I want her to have a life."

The girl got just a little bit closer but looked into his eyes. "I didn't have a normal childhood like she's not going to have, but Puck when you love something you're willing to give it everything that you have because you know nothing will ever fill your heart like it does."

"Hey, do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

"Rachel come on we're counting on you!" The dance teacher screamed as the little girls danced. "Side Ariel! Come on!"

Rachel had finally finished the last number with her new team and her tiny legs were aching. The little girl loved to dance and she would make it through this training but she wasn't sure that she wanted to be front and center for every dance number.


End file.
